


12 days of Christmas SmutFest

by fluffychanel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Toys, teacherxstudent, uke!Aizen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffychanel/pseuds/fluffychanel
Summary: I’ll be fulfilling smut-requests, 12 to be exact, and they’ll be uploaded on the 12 days of Christmas. (26 Dec.-06 Jan.) Each day one will be put online.





	1. Chapter 1

**12 days of Christmas: Smutfest**

I know it’s only October, but I like to be early. 

I’ll be fulfilling smut-requests, 12 to be exact, and they’ll be uploaded on the 12 days of Christmas. (26 Dec.-06 Jan.) Each day one will be put online. 

**Rules for the requests:**

Find a prompt and a pairing that includes Aizen. 

Send them in early so they’ll be done and send off to my beta as fast as possible. 

For each person only one request will be fulfilled: so be honest peeps! 

Any pairing coupled with Aizen, but only Uke!Aizen, of course. (You know me...) 

Any kink can be requested, but definitely **not** something like scat or pedo...just no. 

Any background from my Fics can be used if you can’t find a specific prompt. For instance: Urahara X Aizen from my Detained series, where Urahara finally gives in to his desire of hardcore bondage. (Shibari)

**Requests closed**

Chapter 2: 'Father' Christmas IchigoXAizen 

Chapter 3: Visitor in the night UlquiorraXAizen 

Chapter 4: Restriction KyourakuXAizen 

Chapter 5: Your majesty BachXAizen 

Chapter 6: Drilled into place StarrkXAizen 

Chapter 7: Soft like a petal ByakuyaXAizen 

Chapter 8: My 'sweet' captain ShinjiXAizen 

Chapter 9: The gift IshidaXAizen 

Chapter 10: A lesson in strokes ByakuyaXAizen 

Chapter 11: Stiletto GinXAizen 

Chapter 12: Your shadow KyourakuXAizen 

Chapter 13:King ShirosakiXAizen


	2. 'Father' Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Rhatiel, Pairing: Ichigo x Sousuke, kink: Daddykink: I've tried for a more realistic approach to daddy kink, since I just can't see Aizen screaming out, "Fuck me, daddy" out of nowhere, unless he had severe Daddy issues in his past.

**Notes:** For the first day of Smutfest, I'll be bringing you Father Christmas ;) 

'Father' Christmas

Aizen got down on his knees to be on the same level as Kazui. He soothed the pouting five year old son of Ichigo with a promise, "Next weekend you're at your father's, I'll promise to be here as well." 

The little one looked at Ichigo for confirmation before the little orange haired kid was urged to take a hold of his favourite plushy, while Ichigo grabbed his son's backpack, that was stuffed with knickknacks that the little boy brought over each time he switched from the Kurosaki household to the Inoue household. 

But Sousuke's soothing words unfortunately weren't of much help. 

"I wanna stay here now." 

At his age, Kazui was too young to understand the troubles that were caused by not obliging to the arrangements both separated parents had agreed on. 

Two years ago, Ichigo and Orihime came to the conclusion that married life wasn't destined for them, -or in Sousuke's opinion; Ichigo finally accepted his attraction to those of the same gender- and mutually agreed to sign for divorce. 

Seeing as both consented to the separation, the two were still on friendly terms: A must for little Kazui, because after the threat of Bach, the little one didn't need to be brought up in a war zone at home. 

Ichigo urged the little one into the direction of the front door despite Kazui's protests. 

When the mini replica of Ichigo held on to Sousuke, clinging to the brunet like a lifeline, he agreed with his partner's need to keep a steady arrangement. Since even if everything went smoothly between the divorced duo, it was without a doubt only possible when their interactions remained peaceful due to honouring the rules of their arrangement. 

"Daddy knows best." Sousuke said as Ichigo tried to loosen his son's hold on the brunet. Which he was only freed from, after another promise of being present at the kid's next visit to his dad. 

The kid's attachment to him was adorable and at the same time the ultimate opportunity for Sousuke to research Kazui's powers up close. Specifically that last bit was his first priority the moment he was enlightened about Inoue's pregnancy. 

After the Quincy war, and as soon as the Hogyoku was neutralised by Urahara, Aizen's sentence was revised. The proof of Kyouka Suigetsu's irreparable damage, and thus irrevocably his zanpakuto's uselessness, due to Bach's attack, decreased Aizen's lethality drastically; enough to release him from out of Muken. 

He was banned to the Real world afterwards; forced to endure the life of a human. 

And seeing as Ichigo had picked up his own life in the human world as well, they met again by chance and quite frankly hit it off. Although Sousuke's closeness to the married couple was initially only attempted to watch over Kazui's powers, and fulfill the role of an extra mentor. -next to Urahara of course. 

It had not even crossed his mind to cozy up to his obsession; the kid's dad. Until Ichigo completely ruined his pure intentions by kissing him one day. Naturally, it didn't stay with just a kiss and it happened on more occasions than he dared to admit during Ichigo's marriage. But despite Sousuke swearing not to play the role of adulterer and ruin a perfect marriage, Ichigo wanted more from him. And eventually the married couple had a long talk. 

So Sousuke's unwanted presence -from Inoue's perspective- during Kazui's visits to his dad weren't so simple to explain to the kid at that age. 

He was doing the dishes while Ichigo waved goodbye to Kazui, which had become somewhat of a routine; they would eat dinner together, right before Kazui's mother would pick the little one up, since the five year old only spent once every two weekends at his father's, for the rest, the kid resided at his mother's. 

Sousuke felt two arms encircling his waist, "Daddy knows best, huh?" he heard the other murmur in his neck. Ichigo might have grown, but he was still a couple of centimeters short of Sousuke's height, which the youngster used to his advantage to attack the brunet's neck with an onslaught of kisses and nips. 

"For that one time that you do know something better than me..." 

"Those words didn't spark my interest though." he felt the youngster's particular interest suddenly digging into the back of one of his thighs. 

"Then pray tell what did?" he asked curiously as Ichigo was already busying himself with trying to get the buttons from Sousuke's shirt undone; one by one. 

"The way you called me daddy." 

Sousuke raised a brow at the suggestive hint in the other's speech, before partially glancing back at Ichigo, whom grinned wildly for some reason. "Well, you are a father." he stated in a matter of fact tone, because he couldn't for the life of him fathom why Ichigo was suddenly all over him. 

Of course with Ichigo being a great deal younger than him, a sudden boat of horniness was just a sign of virile health. 

He focused on the buttons of his shirt that were being pried apart, until the other murmured a, "Call me daddy again." in his neck. 

The earlier stress on the word suddenly dawned on him and he ceased the mission of those journeying hands. "I will certainly not call you daddy." Sousuke took the opportunity to turn around as soon as Ichigo backed off a little, and he came face to face with a much older version of a pouting Kazui. 

"Why not?" 

"I do not know how well you're informed about incestuous taboos in the Seireitei, but the relationship between a paren-" 

"Oh no!" the younger male made a face, "It's not about that! I'm not fantasising about my five year old son here. It's the term daddy in itself, Sousuke, it's been sexualised in the human world for a while now. Remember when I explained to you what the abbreviation of DILF stood for?" 

"Yes, I remember." how could he not? The Real world was exceptionally open about sex, and the easy obtainable material of adult oriented stuff seemed baffling in its own way. At least in comparison to how Sousuke was brought up... "Unfortunately for you, it does not change my point of view." he turned to clear away the plates and cutlery. 

"It's just the thought of a hot dad, Sousuke..." 

The youngster's determination was fiercely set on changing his mind...as it always was. 

"Might be. Besides, if anyone between the two of us would be considered 'the dad', it would probably be me, I'm more than a decade older than you." 

"You're overthinking it, it's sex, it's not supposed to be logical. Since it's not about age, 'cause if you're worried about that...power wise I've long since surpassed your experienced ass." The cheeky grin on Ichigo's features highlighted the youth's amusement. "Or have you forgotten who's face was literally grabbed to stop your mouth from sprouting unnecessary chitchat." 

The brunet turned to look fully at Ichigo, ready to remind his partner to be careful about that, because he was in no specific mood to be reminded of that himself, when he was suddenly startled at Ichigo's Flash-stepping form that literally trapped Sousuke against the kitchen counters. 

He was spared from being pulled by the face though, since Kurosaki had instead planted a palm steadily just beneath Sousuke's collarbone, pushing him with the slightest force and causing a banging impact against the surface. 

Sousuke hadn't turned lethargic after losing his connection to Kyouka Suigetsu, because his own speed and reaction capacity was still above even the elitist of the Seireitei. But, with the orb neutralised as well, he was no longer a match for the agile young male that had mastered all of his powers. 

The brunet placed his own hand on top of the one stationed above his breastbone, feeling Ichigo's reiatsu practically radiating through his being. "Even if it is just the connotation that's connected-" his breath hitched as the younger male attached himself to his neck, eagerly sucking his skin without a care in the world and apparently... "...you are not listening to me, are you?" 

Sousuke felt rather than heard the other's confirmation against the slope of his neck. 

And there was another pressing issue becoming harder to ignore: Ichigo's rutting motions as the orange haired one had flattened himself against Sousuke. Well...no need to dwell on Ichigo's sudden impulse that had probably already left the horny youngster's mind anyways... 

Leaning back against the counter, Sousuke spread his legs a little to give Ichigo some more room to rub against Sousuke's own awakening arousal. He tilted his head just slightly, sighing out in pleasure until his breathy sighs were swallowed by the other's mouth. The youngster's hot tongue clashed against his own, slowly taking over the motions of those determined hips. 

After the passionate kiss, Ichigo sought to moisten his neck again with wet kisses while the youngster's hand undid the last button of his shirt. Sousuke writhed back against the promising rhythm of Ichigo's thrusts and grimaced at some harsher nips. A hand pushing his shirt partially off of one shoulder was not enough to focus his mind on Ichigo's intention, but the words that followed were an all too heavy snap back to reality, "Undress for daddy." 

The impulsive fetish was far from gone apparently... 

He immediately sought to seek some distance between them and tried to shove the wall of force back a bit, to make his own implication clear about the word 'daddy.' "Ichigo-" but was quickly interrupted by an intrusive tongue that invaded his mouth again. 

While he admired Ichigo's determination, the younger male could be rather thick headed sometimes. 

His shirt was forced off in the midst of it all, leaving a tear at the unnecessary brutal way it was pulled off. The hot laps of Ichigo's tongue against his own were distracting enough to set his declaration aside for the moment as soft fingertips began raking over his abdomen underneath his undershirt, making the brunet practically sink into the counter behind him. 

He had always been sensitive to another's touch, lacking intimacy for the most part of his life -because his goals left no room for the path of love- made Ichigo's touch slightly ticklish as well. So it was already difficult enough to focus on his current sensations. 

"Just play along?" 

It took a second longer to let those words sink in. Ichigo's face was just a centimeter from his own, lips barely touching his. 

"Just this once, just think of me being a daddy, not your daddy." 

Well, Sousuke had never known his father, nor did he struggle with any daddy issues in his teenage years, so it wouldn't exactly loosen any repressed issues in that area. Besides, Ichigo did definitely represent the image of a hot dad. The youngster was no longer dressed like a teenager. -as when he first met Ichigo again after the war. 

He distracted the other with a kiss of his own as his hand stroked Ichigo's cheek that felt just a little prickly with the five o'clock shadow that seemed present on most lazy Sundays. -giving the other a very dad like characteristic. 

Also, Ichigo's shoulders had broadened quite a bit, slowly mirroring Isshin's physique now that the youngster didn't constantly spend his time on the battlefield anymore. Sousuke's other hand came to rest on one of those sturdy shoulders and he thought to himself, 'Why not give in to his lover's impulses for once? They wouldn't harm anyone.' 

"Alright." he murmured against Ichigo's lips as the orange haired one's smile brightened up at Sousuke's consent. "But, I am not going to call you daddy." 

The other grinned, "Heh, I'll get that out of you at least once tonight." when his body visibly disagreed by straightening up his posture, so his taller physique towered over the other, Ichigo reassured, "Don't worry, I'll do the talking."and grabbed the edge of Sousuke's undershirt to demand him, "Get undressed for daddy." 

He gave the other a look, Ichigo easily slipped into his role, since that headstrong determination never failed to pop up at incomprehensible moments, but it remained just a tad bit harder for the brunet to simply go with the flow. 

Sousuke took off his undershirt, contemplating briefly if he should undo his belt first or take off his shoes. Before deciding on the shoes and kneeling down in the tiny space between the counter and Ichigo's front. Undoing his laces had the brunet minutely focused on his lover's groin, that he was currently eye level with. The trousers did nothing to hide the orange haired one's strained erection. 

And knowing he was the cause of that, the image of his lover hot and hard for him was enough to give himself that extra push. 'He was doing it to please Ichigo.' 

When he was done with his task, he stood back up to take off his slacks, folded the pants afterwards and put the cloth aside on the counter next to him. He finished his little striptease by crossing his arms over his chest, not because he was slightly embarrassed, they after all had seen each other naked on multiple occasions, but because he was at a loss of what to do next. 

And maybe because of Ichigo's appreciative stare, that traveled over all his body. 

"Knickers as well." the younger male demonstrated his demand with a tug on the edge of his briefs. 

Ichigo was eternally amused with Sousuke's choice of underwear, but the brunet rather wore tight fitted cotton briefs than Ichigo's loose style of shorts. Those boxers were just not his sort of type... 

As he was about to push them down his hips, Ichigo interfered, "No, wait, let daddy do it instead." 

Sousuke nodded involuntarily, barely paying attention to the filthy words by focusing on the sensations alone: the way his lover caressed a hand up his abdomen while its counterpart slid teasingly down Sousuke's back. The brunet squirmed into Ichigo's front, unable to stay still at those loving caresses when Ichigo's hand dipped just lightly into the back of his underwear, palming the swell of his ass before journeying back to the front and up his hips. 

After connecting their lips one more time, Ichigo kissed down his chest, teasing Sousuke's perked nipples briefly before taking the edge of his briefs in between his teeth and slipping his underwear off while allowing Sousuke's erection to spring free. 

The young male gave it an extra lingering look as if to contradict Sousuke's claim of not being into it, but didn't verbalise his thoughts. 

Sousuke shivered at the single finger running up his length. 

"Smoothly shaven for daddy." 

The brunet had barely time to cringe at those words when Ichigo's lips passed over his pubic area while the fingers were still running teasingly up and down his cock. It was hard to keep ignoring that word, especially in their context, since it would have surely made his real father -given that he had known him- hang his head in shame. 

Ichigo wet his lips before they replaced the young man's fingers positioned on Sousuke's erection. The feeling of faint sloppy kisses being pressed along his length evoked a drop of the brunet's need to become visible at the top of his cock, which was just as soon lapped up by an eager tongue. 

The sudden heat enveloping him, had Sousuke bend his posture to brace himself with one hand on Ichigo's shoulders, his knees weakened at the feel of those hot laps and velvet texture surrounding his cock. When Ichigo's head started to bob on his length next, starting up a sweet rhythm, Sousuke clutched at the mop of orange hair instead. 

One of his lover’s hands involuntarily spread Sousuke's legs to grab the back of his knee and hiked his leg over a shoulder, steadying Sousuke, before the youngster concentrated fully on his need. 

Sousuke almost hit the back of his head against one of the overhead cabinets behind him when the younger male's fervent sucking sped up, and the fingers at the back of the brunet's leg started fingering his asshole loosely. 

He arched his back at the vacuuming bliss and grabbed at the handle of the cabinet above his head with one hand while his other hand tangled itself in the orange mess. When Sousuke felt the eruption of pleasure nearing, he started thrusting into the mouth below him. But, just as he was about to burst, the hot mouth left him all at once. 

"What is the magic word?" the younger one grinned in front of his blushing red cock. 

Sousuke swallowed his dry mouth in order to sound a little less excited, but it still came out in a strained command, "Please." 

"Please who?" The brunet shook his head to which Ichigo shrugged, "That's not nice." a harsh slap with the flat side of Ichigo's hand was brought down on his thigh that was still perched up on the youngster's shoulder. 

Sousuke removed his leg from around the other, giving the spot a soothing rub down, since it did sting quite a bit. 

"Daddy's been so good to you." Ichigo straightened up from the ground, swapped their positions, so Ichigo leaned against the counter, before pushing on Sousuke's shoulders with the intention of getting him to kneel down. "Guess you have to please daddy in a different way." 

Sousuke undid the trousers with unsteady hands, his nerves were still reeling from his near orgasm. He pulled them down to the orange haired one's knees before setting out to return the favour. 

The brunet took a hold of the hard organ with one hand while swallowing the rest down. 

"Your mouth is actually rather dry, nervous?" Sousuke shook his head around a mouth full of Ichigo's cock to which the other said, "In that case..." 

The sentence wasn't even finished fully before Ichigo pulled away his hand from the base of the youngster's cock, before pushing heavily at the back of Sousuke's head, forcing him to take in more than he was actually capable of. He felt the girth of the other practically pulsing in the back of his throat and as soon as his gag reflex acted up, he mumbled incomprehensible words around the thick length in his mouth, teeth just barely scratching the surface which thankfully snapped Ichigo out of his lustful daze. 

Sousuke withdrew from the thick length, blinking away stray tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes, while breathing heavily. He swallowed for extra measure, wiping away excess spit from his chin, since he certainly didn't have to worry about a dry mouth anymore. 

The brunet looked up at the other with narrowed eyes, silently giving a warning of his own. 

"Sorry, but that solved the problem." 

Might be, but he nearly choked as well... 

The brunet safely returned his hand around the base of the other's cock before swallowing Ichigo down again. So even if Ichigo thrust his hips or pushed Sousuke with a little more force at the back of his head, his fist served as a blockage to prevent himself from being forced to deepthroat. 

But Ichigo let Sousuke move it at his own pace. Until he withdrew himself voluntarily, stepping out of his trousers and boxers to switch their positions once again. The youngster told him a, "I'll be right back!" disappeared with a Shunpo to return ten seconds later with a bottle of lube. 

Sousuke's leg was hiked up again, over Ichigo's hip and the younger male's lubricated fingers found his ass, pressing just a tad bit harder against his pucker to breach the hole. The brunet supported himself fully against the counter behind him in order to try and relax his nether regions at the sudden assault of two fingers that found their way in, stretching and writhing to make room for the orange haired one's impressive length. 

A nip just under his jaw and whispered, "Why don't you make daddy proud," made him glance at the other, although he was unable to muster up a glare in his current state, he still looked at Ichigo from under his eyelashes. "move your hips." 

He heavily relied on the support of the counter behind him to fulfill Ichigo's request. Heat pooled in the pit of his own stomach straight to his cock when the younger male stopped feasting on his neck to stare, completely transfixed, in between them, where his fingers were buried inside of Sousuke. 

The brunet moaned out at an unexpected stab of those digits that helped reach his own heightened pleasure. Sousuke steadily tried to keep the focus centred in that particular area, but his fiendish lover slowed down his movements, not even close to his prostrate anymore... 

He gave a frustrated sigh at Ichigo's mischievous grin. 

"Want something?" 

"Please..." 

He knew the younger man's answer even before Ichigo blurted out, "You know the magic word..." 

In the moment of catching his breath, Sousuke briefly contemplated letting that five letter word pass from his lips, only for Ichigo's fingers to leave his hungry hole to be replaced by that sizeable length. Well...teased actually, because Ichigo didn't slip inside, just rubbed along him. And even leaning into that rubbing cock didn't dissuade his lover's stubbornness at all. 

Ichigo kept waiting patiently for that single word that he wanted to hear and in the mean time started lazily rubbing his own cock, along with those teasing thrusts. 

When Sousuke decided to show the same determination, Ichigo grabbed unto Sousuke's hands, keeping his limbs lodged against the counter, preventing the brunet from getting any pleasure. 

His younger lover was simply enjoying his frustration and with the other's headstrong mentality, they'd both be left wanting at this pace... 

Sousuke therefore swallowed his pride, looked Ichigo in the eye to murmur hotly, "Please,..." Ichigo raised an expected eyebrow, hard length just barely brushing against Sousuke's pucker. "...fuck me, daddy." 

All of Ichigo's restraints burst right then and there, because the next thing Sousuke knew was that the other had plunged into him, practically fucking him through the counter. He needed to clutch at Ichigo's shoulders for extra support since the younger male's senses were definitely no longer focused on talking during sex. 

Ichigo's hips hammered into him, hitting his sweet spot ruthlessly and aligning their bodies together as one, as if they weren't pressed tightly up against each other just yet. Laboured breathing was all Sousuke still heard coming from the other's mouth as Ichigo drove into him, again and again. 

He could barely seize his own erection between their tightly pressed bodies, but he was somehow thankful for the extra pressure it provided. The rhythmic rub of Ichigo's hard stomach against the head of his cock pushed Sousuke closer to release and he managed but a couple of pulls before he spilled all over himself. 

The brunet meshed their lips together, moaning against the other's mouth. And at Ichigo's harder thrusts, he just knew the sort of filthy thing to sprout at the younger male in order to trigger Ichigo's own orgasm. So he nipped at Ichigo's lips one more time before delivering the phrase that would make the other come undone, "Please daddy." 

And just like that, the youngster came deep inside of him, grunting loudly. 

It took a minute or two before they were both breathing normally again and they were both out of their blissful daze. But the daze evaporated immediately for Sousuke at Ichigo's, "Did daddy's big cock feel good?" 

Post coital pleasure the word just didn't sound the same. And he quite frankly hit the other and demanded, "Snap out of it! I let you have your fun, but it is over now." 

Of course he enjoyed himself as well, maybe more than he liked to admit, but his already over-determined lover didn't need to know that. 

Ichigo's eyes widened before they crinkled back into a predator like gaze, "Slap me again." 

Sousuke stared dryly at the other male while the orange haired one burst out into laughter. If Ichigo kept being amused by him, Sousuke just might have to oblige to that request again... and something told him that impulse might be more his thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes: Happy holidays!!!**


	3. Visitor in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Charlerin, Pairing: Ulquiorra x Sousuke, Prompt/kink: None was given so I implemented the kink somnophilia (sex while one of the partners is asleep, don't worry though it's written in Aizen's point of view and Aizen is clearly awake, just saying...)

**Visitor in the night**

Sousuke sipped from his glass of wine while admiring his landscape. The false sun had gone under already, revealing Las Noches' natural environment: dark, cool and windy. Yet the dusty night sky illuminated with stars had its own charm as well. He could bask in the silence and sounds of the howling wind after a day of dealing with his Espada since he finally had time for himself. 

The Lord of Hueco Mundo stepped back behind the heavy white shielding curtains that separated his balcony from his bedroom to enter the even temperature of his room. The drapes that hung from his four-poster bed had the same colour as his windshields, but the clutch of candles near his bed lit up his room in a warm creamy colour instead. As inviting as his bed looked, he decided to take a bath first. 

There were no doors present in his room except the one that granted access to his room, so he merely shoved aside another set of drapes to get into his adjoining bathroom. The brunet let the water run and took a seat on the edge of the bathtub to leisurely enjoy the rest of his drink and listen to the soothing sounds of the running water. It's during peaceful moments like these that he contemplates his successes in life and his future plans. 

After a while, he dipped one hand into the water to check the temperature before undressing. He let his outer robe slip from his shoulders before untying his shash and taking off his vest. Without the support, his hakama would have dropped to the floor as well, had he not held on to his trousers the second he heard a noise in his room. Normally he was the only one who had access to the upper wing, along with his fellow Shinigami. -though neither were in possession of the key to unlock his bedroom door- In other words, no one should be able to get into his room. 

He held his hakama up with a hand to take a peek into his room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The dozens of drapes in his room swayed slightly with the wind, no silhouette visible behind any of them. Reiatsu-wise he couldn't sense any hostile intrusion. 

Only a select few of his Espada were able to hide their pressure flawlessly; he could basically count them on one hand, and even then, their instinct and emotions would give away their presence throughout their pressure either way. -Hollows were animalistic and instinctive in that sense, especially with certain heavier emotions like murderous instinct. 

No reason to worry even though he couldn't sense anything, because why should he heed potential intrusion of an enemy when the one to dare or succeed in opposing him, had yet to be born; no one was able to match his supreme power. 

He turned back around to enjoy his bath, to soak for as long as the water remained warm. The relaxation from his long soak made his somewhat drowsy, almost tranquillised and ready to slip into his satin sheets. And being as unwound as he was, sleep came easily. 

But, not everything remained so peaceful. 

Deep into the middle of the night, he woke up due to being cold. He went to bed naked since the temperature in his room remained even throughout the day and night, but somehow a great portion of the sheets had slipped off his backside and left him uncovered. His first impression was that his body had probably been a little too accustomed to the hot water and during the night he must have starting sweating, which naturally led his body to seek some relief from the heat. 

The brunet silently praised his own ability to remain in complete control over his reiatsu in all moments, even now, when he suddenly felt a whispering touch travelling up his exposed shoulder blade. It was not the wind; of that, he was sure because he could almost sense the presence's fingers caressing his skin. He opened his eyes but was surprised to discover his room was in complete darkness, all his candles quenched. 

When the whispering touch ran down, following the trail of his spine, Sousuke couldn't help the instinctual reaction of twitching away. 

The caress disappeared in an instant. 

He covered himself with a robe that lay on the foot of his bed, lit up the closest candle near his bed, and searched for his intruder. But no one was in his room...not even out on the balcony... 

Perhaps it was all just a dream; his drowsy state had lulled him into a dreamlike haze. The cold must have stirred him, but not enough to make him consciously aware of his surroundings. He felt a little disorientated but tried to go back to sleep, -clothed this time- although it took a lot longer to find his rest. 

-0- 

The next night, Sousuke followed the same routine before going to bed -minus the bath- and was able to fall asleep relatively easily, despite the previous night's wake up call. 

But deep into the hours of the night, the ruler of Hueco Mundo was awakened again. He was still covered by his sheets, but a dip on the left side of his bed signalled someone's weight had settled next to him. Once again, his room was decked out in darkness which initially led him to doubt whether he was even awake because for a long time he didn't feel or hear anything from his left side. 

Perhaps it was simply paranoia... 

No, it was a real being; body-heat could be felt radiating off of the presence that sat there motionless. But no signs of a living entity could be read from the other's reiatsu. It couldn't be a human, but a soul or a Hollow should have at least given a certain sign of vitality, especially sitting this close. Not to mention that Sousuke was a master in sensing others, regardless if the being perfected the skill of hiding their reiatsu. 

It was almost like he was in the presence of an emotionless individual... 

He lay on his back this time, and even though he could glance at the supposed location of his intruder, all the brunet saw was darkness. 

The Lord of Hueco Mundo was just contemplating reaching out in the general direction of where he sensed the presence when he was caressed again. A hand trailed his skin, just above the corners of his sheets, before dipping underneath his satin covers. Sousuke's robe still covered his skin, but he got goosebumps at the foreign touch. He wasn't sure what to make of the intruding hand, and pretty much prepared for the need to defend himself. Though the hand just came to rest casually over his heart, mild panic rushed through Sousuke, yet he was able to regulate his breathing and heartbeat to a calm state. The gentle, if not curious, touch was almost trying to...listen to his heartbeat? Because the hand that palmed his beating organ made Sousuke indirectly focus on the rhythm itself. 

He didn't know how long he laid there with the hand covering the area over his heart until the touch suddenly disappeared, and a certain emptiness was left behind in his room. 

Sousuke left the comfort of his sheets to light up a few candles and thoroughly search his room, though as he had presumed, all was in vain. 

The next morning Sousuke called his Espada for a meeting. 'Security Issues During the Night' was on the agenda in order to assess their reactions silently one on one because he was pretty sure that his nightly visitor had been one of his Espada -top Espada though; the ones that were able to skilfully hide their pressure. - 

His two fellow Shinigami companions were excluded. Sousuke had questioned each, yet neither gave off a sign that they had crept up on him during the night. 

However, none of his Espada looked interested or concerned during his speech, which had been the reaction he was hoping for since that's the kind of effect he had on his army apparently. If he didn't threaten them with reiatsu, they regarded him with a bland neutral or downright uninterested gaze as if he was uttering scientific equations. -which might be the case for some of his Espada... 

He paid specific attention to three possible candidates to be his creeping visitor; his Primera Espada, his Cuatro Espada and his Octava Espada. He would have added Harribel, had the potential visitor not had a clearly masculine pressure about him. Actually, with those logical assessments, he could eliminate Starrk as well, since his Primera simply wouldn't go to any effort to get into his room in the first place: it would be too much of a hassle to him. 

And that left only his Cuatro and Octava Espada; both were extremely intelligent and more than capable of finding a way around his securities. Not to mention that one of them was emotionally inept... 

He looked at Ulquiorra head-on, who stared back, exactly how he otherwise would have, passive and emotionless. And somehow the direct confrontation and acknowledgement of the other being his spy had Sousuke revert his gaze to someone else in an instant. In fact, he called off the meeting immediately, since now that the question of 'who' was answered, he suddenly found himself with a major dilemma of how to approach his Cuatro about it. Directly confronting Ulquiorra would receive no answer. His Cuatro would deny it, naturally since even if the other didn't feel or understand emotions, his fourth Espada was smart enough to realise that acting out the voyeur would be wrong. 

The silent approach of catching the other in the act, on the other hand, would garner a greater chance of success. But, it also meant undergoing his Espada's grabby curiosity... perhaps it was only that. 

Sousuke stayed awake that night, waiting in bed, but no one came. His mood turned sour when the sun came up through the thick curtains - that's how long he superficially rested on his bed. It affected his reign for the day; three of his Arrancar had to pay the price for that... 

That night, he drank a glass of wine before going to bed, indirectly aiding him into sleep and possibly forgetting about the whole ordeal. However, it only helped him into a restless sleep, which was chased away as soon as a comforting hand took its place on his chest, underneath the sheets and over his night robe. 

Sousuke chalked his Espada's odd behaviour up to inexperience; his lack of understanding emotions, especially those pertaining to the heart made him quizzical to sentiments that predicted someone's mood. There was no explicit ulterior motive behind it, so he allowed the other's strangely comforting touch. It even became a habit and a remedy to cure his sleepless nights because, on nights that his Cuatro Espada didn't creep into his bedroom, it was suspiciously harder to find a decent nights rest. 

Until it got a sexual undertone. 

It started out the same; Sousuke lay on his back as a hand travelled underneath his sheets, but this time it delved in between the folds of his night robe as well. The cold hand made his nipples perk upon direct contact with his skin, and when the intruding palm accidentally brushed one of them, Sousuke couldn't control the pleased sigh that left his lips. 

Ulquiorra's hand stopped its exploration as if he was contemplating on what to do next because the unspoken rule in the visits was that he was supposedly asleep, since the moment he gave any sign of being awake, Ulquiorra abandoned his mission. 

Sousuke quickly decided to act as if he was still asleep, and even 'sleepily' changed his position to his left side which had Ulquiorra's hand retreating for a second. Though as Sousuke feigned evened breathing, the exploring hand returned and even curiously flicked his right nipple. 

He couldn't fathom the quickly disorientating change of mood, but he found that he didn't really mind since the imperative to stay quiet and refrain from squirming spurred on his excitement. 

The fingers stroked firmly over his bud and Sousuke couldn't help but shift his legs at the tantalising touch, since he needed to adjust himself; his tightening sack seemed very interested in Ulquiorra's newfound exploration. He was even beginning to anticipate a firmer touch. Starting an affair with one of his Espada -technically non-consensual- should cross a few lines on the morality scale, but he needed some sort of praise back from his Espada... like a true lord, Sousuke needed to be worshipped. 

When Ulquiorra began alternating between pushing and pulling his nipple, simply playing with it as if were a button, the brunet concentrated hard on keeping himself calm and as quiet as possible since the erotic stimulation sent constant pulses unceremoniously straight to his cock. When the sensual fondling turned bolder, he gasped out and his own hand shot out to unconsciously stop the rather rough onslaught. He had captured a hold of Ulquiorra's wrist, but it was just as soon shook off by Ulquiorra's hurried escape. 

The brunet didn't bother chasing after his escapee, choosing instead to indulge himself further in the sensations his Cuatro started. Sousuke took his cock into his hand and started stroking himself slowly, while his free hand tried to evoke the same sensitive sensations by playing with his nipples - an easier approach as soon as he pictured the ministrations being done by Ulquiorra. He tried to remain quiet, living out the experience, and spilt into his hand with a whisper of his Cuatro Espada's name leaving his lips. 

-0- 

He was slightly disappointed at his Espada's missing presence the following nights. Perhaps he had scared him off... Or maybe it was even inexperience regarding sex that lay at the base of Ulquiorra's reluctance to come back. 

It made Sousuke just a tad bit uneasy and he toyed with the idea of setting up a sex-ed for all of his Espada -taught by Gin since he had no shame.- until he was one day reminded of his Hollows' quite experienced knowledge about sex, -or breeding in their vocabulary.- when he caught his Quinto Espada mounting his Fracción, right in the middle of the hallway... He turned back around, away from the unwanted sight, and squished away the tiniest amount of guilt at potentially taking advantage of Ulquiorra. Because these were Hollows at heart still, instinct taught them everything they needed in order to survive. 

And maybe Ulquiorra's Shinigami side needed a little more time to get used to his sexual urges regarding his boss. 

Sousuke wasn't as paranoid anymore during his nightly routines, as he was aware of behaving a little more sensually while removing his clothes or taking a bath. Sighs or gasps of pleasure -a little more acted out than it ought to be- were freely let out whenever he enjoyed his soak. Because Ulquiorra could be potentially watching and that made him already excited beforehand, before slipping once again naked underneath his sheets, anticipating the other's arrival. 

His expectation became a little too strong and his rock hard erection was the result of that. He seemed to be a teenager again with the way he desperately sought release each night, touching and caressing himself while thinking/wishing it were his Cuatro's hands. And as soon as he soiled his sheets and the blissful orgasm made way for a satisfied 'slumber', his Espada would join him on the bed. 

He woke up one night at the telltale movements of someone getting off. The bed shook in the slightest as he heard the squelching sounds of Ulquiorra rubbing himself. The simple notion and noises that accompanied it were sensational enough to have his own spent cock twitching in interest. 

He breathed out silently to still his beating heart, which became more difficult when he suddenly felt damp fingers sliding underneath his satin sheets, travelling directly to his nipples, and circling them until they hardened. He realised that the moistened feeling might be Ulquiorra's pre-cum and Sousuke's knees drew up involuntarily in preparation for a certain want that had been building up all those nights. The hand hesitated but a second, but when Sousuke pretended to still be asleep, everything seemed fine again. Morally questionable or not -since his Espada was taking advantage of him here- it only aided in making his body feel uncomfortably hot. 

The slick noises returned, meaning Ulquiorra was pleasuring himself with his other hand while resuming fondling Sousuke's nipples. 

He wanted more though; he wanted the other's hands to travel lower. He wanted Ulquiorra on top of him, filling him so his Cuatro's seed marked him from the inside out. The brunet didn't know where those dirty thoughts and that deep need suddenly came from, but what he did understand was the raw sexual desire that practically wafted off of his Espada. Ulquiorra's reiatsu definitely wasn't as hidden as it was before. Coated with arousal, it gave off waves, drawing Sousuke in and dizzying his senses with heady desire. 

Sousuke subtly pushed off the sheets with a heavy sigh, exposing himself to the dark. -everything was shrouded in secrecy after all- Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to see him, but, it would encourage the other to maybe venture further. 

But it turned out that Ulquiorra didn't need any further encouragement, because he dived right in to taste his skin, making Sousuke wonder briefly whether the other could see in the dark after all. 

It was considerably cooler without the covers, so he couldn't help the gasp when a warm wet tongue sucked one of his pebbled nubs; it was a sensual soothing heat after Ulquiorra's constant plucking and rubbing. He felt the other settle in between his hiked up knees and the warm wet organ around his nipple disappeared, making Sousuke want to protest the sudden lack of attention on his skin until the brunet felt warm breath whisper over his hardened cock instead. His hips canted up towards the feeling and his knees splayed open, outwards, in order to entice his fourth Espada to continue that journey. 

He just hadn't expected Ulquiorra to nose in between his opened cheeks instead, and the sensation of a warm wet tongue going over that area had the brunet abandoning the sleeping act to grab onto his pillow for leverage of...something. It felt weird, but at the same time, something brushing in between the cleft of his ass did wonders for his hardened shaft. He opened up his legs even further, desperate for more. 

His sack was fondled by a hand before it was pushed up to make some room, since not a moment later Sousuke was rewarded by a hot tongue wiggling inside. He was appreciatively calling out his Espada's name by then. 

Unfortunately, the acknowledgement had Ulquiorra cease the delightful sensation. 

Sousuke was quick to reach out and grab a hold of the one that was the cause of his pleasure. His hand was buried in black hair, preventing Ulquiorra from making a run for it. He was not going to discipline his Espada for technically taking advantage of him, but he would teach the other that the pleasure would be tenfold when they were both consensually aware of what was happening. He opened up his eyes momentarily for a first since waking up that night and was surprised that more than a few candles were still lit. There was a flicker of fear observable in Ulquiorra's reiatsu; the green eyes were darker, laced with lust and those pale cheeks were flushed a feverish red, but the emotionless look didn't diminish or reveal his Cuatro's distress. 

"Aizen-sama," the other stated neutrally in between his legs while Sousuke was still clutching a good portion of that velvet black chin length hair. 

Sousuke chuckled. "By all means, feel free to drop the honorific here in my bed and put your tongue to good use." 

His Espada didn't even blink before taking Sousuke into his mouth. The deep fathomless stare didn't relent; it was an impenetrable gaze and incredibly mysterious. Sousuke didn't want to break the stare but when the feeling of his cock being swallowed made it a little hard to keep his eyes open, he let go of Ulquiorra's hair to fist his satin sheets instead. That tongue rolling up and down the length of his shaft was heavenly, and when he looked at his bobbing Cuatro's head, the dark green incomprehensible eyes were still watching him, assessing his reactions closely. 

Sousuke moaned in a needy manner and took a hold of his own cock at the base in order to slide out of that wonderful heat, to silently redirect his Espada's focus downwards. He saw that sinfully hot tongue peeking out to run down his length, over Sousuke's fingers that were stuck at the base to mouth at his sack. And right before the slick organ could find its way back up Sousuke's length, the brunet made a half-hearted come hither motion. "Come here. I want to taste you as well." 

No questions asked, his Espada did as he was demanded. -Ulquiorra had always been a good Espada.- With knees spread on either side of Sousuke's torso, Ulquiorra's cock was delightfully hanging in his vision. Sousuke palmed a hip to urge the other closer and followed a trail up the hard member with his tongue, taking in the tangy taste while a deep gaze was set on Sousuke's motions. His eyes wanted to hold that gaze, but he was suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that he was about to suck off one of his underlings. 

The almost degrading vibe turned him on all the more and he wrapped his lips around the head. His tongue was assaulted by a salty taste as it brushed the slit, filling his entire tastebuds with the heady flavour. He didn't have a lot of room to work, despite owning a king-sized bed. He was trapped between Ulquiorra's knees, the awkward angle made his blowjob a tad bit sloppier than he liked it to be, and he was practically slobbering all over Ulquiorra's hard cock, trying to get as much down as possible. Not that he made the effort of deepthroating, -the Hollow genes on Ulquiorra went straight to his Espada's privates apparently- because the size was for a lack of better word, big. Which was partially why he was drooling; his mouth was stretched wide open around the thick girth, reminding him of certain measurements that were definitely needed. 

He searched blindly with one hand underneath his pillows for the tube of oil he had used excessively in the past few nights, and once in hand, he thrust it in into Ulquiorra's possession. Ulquiorra read the label on top of the tube fleetingly, but besides that made no motion of getting Sousuke ready. 

Sousuke made a noise of frustration around the length, afraid he would have to demonstrate the usage of the oil, but he couldn't so much as push against his Cuatro's hips or the Espada pulled on one of the brunet's hiked up knees to get them stretched apart again. Ulquiorra was still in his position of kneeling over him as slick digits fingered their way around and under his sack to push right into Sousuke. 

"Mmh!" he protested lightly because he was not prepared for the sudden intrusion of more than one finger. The humming around Ulquiorra urged a thrust from those hips, forcing Sousuke to swallow on reflex when the thick head touched the back of his throat. A shuddering breath from above him made Sousuke determined to get more of those reactions from his Espada and he allowed his Cuatro to gradually thrust into his mouth, letting the other set the pace while Sousuke's hands palmed the fourth's hips, just in case Ulquiorra might get carried away. 

The intent with which he tried to relax his throat and concentrate on giving head made him forget the accompanied ache of being fingered and he was briefly aware that those fingers adapted to the rhythm of Ulquiorra's hips. He wiped spit off with the back of his hand after Ulquiorra retreated from his mouth to muffle his cry of pleasure when his Cuatro's fingers twisted inside of him the second his Espada rearranged his position in between his legs. 

The black haired one still looked far too serious in his aroused state, but the heavy blush of arousal softened the passive look. He was even asked for permission, "Aizen-sama?" dick in hand, nudging against his opening after the fingers left Sousuke's spasming hole; their whole scenario screamed indecency and yet Ulquiorra stayed set on using the honorific... 

He wanted to scold the other for using it so indecently, though to be honest, it added to the heat of the moment. "Fuck me," Sousuke demanded in a shaky tone before he felt himself being forced open gradually by the large shaft. It was as if he was being split apart, -the thickness makes him whimper out a broken gasp, but he willed himself to take it since his walls just needed time to accommodate. 

Ulquiorra wasn't doing much to ease the stretch except placing an ethereal white hand on top of his beating heart. "It's thudding at a maddening pace." 

Sousuke wasn't able to answer the other's fascination; he was too busy refraining from squeezing his legs shut in order to help expel the massive intrusion. 

The hand palmed his breastbone next, squeezing his skin as Ulquiorra simultaneously started to move in and out, while his free hand pushed one of Sousuke's hiked up knees outwards and down on the bed, keeping it pinned to the sheets so he wasn't able to cut off his Espada's movements anymore. 

Of course, Ulquiorra remained a Hollow; he could be one of his most loyal followers, but he was emotionless and in complete disregard of Sousuke's comfort. But just like the notion of being watched, the slightest impulse of being used for someone else's pleasure, despite being a God, spurred on Sousuke's own arousal. It was shameful and degrading, but that was the way he liked it. 

He moaned out in a pained gasp, taking a hold of himself to reduce some of the pain. Meanwhile, hands traced his body lustfully as Ulquiorra snapped his hips with rapture. The more intensive those thrusts became, the closer his own orgasm honed in and the less passive his Espada's expression became. 

Sousuke added more twists to his rubbing when his knee was suddenly squeezed in a bruising grip as his Espada's hips stilled completely. Sousuke locked his free leg around his Cuatro as soon as he felt the other making motions of pulling out, and he forced Ulquiorra to remain deeply buried inside of him while he rubbed himself harder. 

He desired being used, but not that literally. 

Ulquiorra understood though and the roaming hand on his chest returned to his heart which was thudding wildly in response to his nearing orgasm. 

He gripped that wrist tightly, trying to hold on to something as he felt the pressure inside of him bubble up. And only when it released did his rhythm on his cock falter at the sudden sensitivity. And the brunet was aware -somewhere- that he just came twice in one night. His Espada's unexpected thrust slammed out a needy cry as Ulquiorra pulled out to escape his tightening hole. 

His Espada sat there, waiting for him to recover from his high. "I'd like to do that again." 

Sousuke waited until his heart rate returned to normal and Ulquiorra's curious gaze turned from Sousuke's chest to him, to answer the honest remark. "I would love that, but instead of sneaking in, use a key next time." 

He would make sure to get him a spare one. 

"Don't bother, Aizen-sama." 

He was momentarily disappointed at the passive answer until his Espada clarified, "I already duplicated your key; that's how I gained entry." 

A silver duplicate was fished out of the fourth's uniform that laid sprawled on his bed. 

"Oh," was all he could manage while he contemplated how the other acquired his original key in the first place... who knew how long the other had been secretly watching or enjoying him… 

He patted the space next to him on the bed, urging the other to lie down instead of being uncomfortably observed with a deep gaze. 

But, Ulquiorra didn't move from his spot between his legs. 

"If you would allow me, my lord, I like seeing my come dribbling out of you." 

Well, with such a heated response, what was he to say? 

He banished the urge to squeeze his legs shut from the other's view and allowed the other the privilege. If it was going to become a habit between them, Sousuke needed to get used to Ulquiorra watching him. And that somehow didn't seem so bad: his body needed to be worshipped after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured Aizen's room to resemble those that you see in movies of Roman kings.


	4. Restriction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Jyaomi, Lila Pairing: Shunsui x Sousuke, Can be viewed as background to my story 'The key to my heart.' given that Kyouraku and Aizen ended up in an established relationship... kink: Bondage, caressing and sensory deprivation.

**Notes:** And on the third day...I'll be bringing you bondage. 

******Restriction** ** **

****  
****  


The Captain Commander relaxes in the hold of the one that just covered his eyes. He takes a hold of the hands, kisses one of the palms, before greeting his lover, "Good evening, lovely, how was your day?"

********

Sousuke kisses his cheek and murmurs a, "The usual, trying to literate beings of the Rukon district..." 

********

"You're doing a great job." he praises the other with a knowing smile, feeling 'judging by his lover's silence' that Sousuke needs some validation. 

********

Teaching calligraphy to poor Rukon residents is a nice feat, since it's first and foremost just volunteering, the younger male won't receive any pay check for his good deed. It goes without saying though that their gratitude at being acknowledged enough to be taught something should be worthwhile on its own. In the mean time, Sousuke would be providing proof to Central 46 of his improved character. 

********

His lover gives him a brief smile and takes a place next to him on the deck outside. The moonlight exposes Sousuke's troubled expression beneath the feigned look of happiness. 

********

"Did something happen?" Shunsui inhales his pipe deeply, observing the younger male's contemplative stare directed in the pond's deep depth. 

********

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." 

********

He momentarily stops puffing on his pipe, because the tone coupled with those words spark a bout of worry to go through him. Shunsui didn't miss any warning signs did he? Because As far as he could tell, everything had been running smoothly between the two of them. 

********

Sousuke keeps his gaze steadfastly locked unto the surface of the water and his voice almost reveals a shiver of fear. "There's something that I need." 

********

He would give Sousuke anything he needed, well...besides the unmentioned destruction of his seals. Because that's something he wouldn't be capable of giving the other, without destroying his own soul...and he can't name any other oddity in their relationship that's capable of bringing his lovely's mood down. 

********

When Sousuke finally returns his stare, Shunsui can clearly see the anxiety practically swimming in those expressive eyes. 

********

Aizen's eyes tell him everything, while most would contradict him and talk about the deceit that's happened ages ago. 

********

"I...want you to tie me up." 

********

He's shocked by the answer though and doesn't really know how to react. 

********

His first thought is that it's an after effect caused by emotional damage of the few isolated years the other has spent in Muken. Nothing's worse than being completely cut off from society and forced to ponder one's own mistakes while immobilised. 

********

"I want to feel restricted, unable to move and entirely dependent on your mercy." 

********

Mercy? The use of the word brings a couple of questions springing into Kyouraku's vision: Where does Sousuke's sudden need come from? Is he trying to punish himself? It just doesn't seem healthy. 

********

"Why?" is therefore the only thing he's able muster up, because he needs some sort of explanation. 

********

But the answer he receives is rather simple, "Because I like it." 

********

What in the world is enjoyable about being tied up? As a Shinigami the thought alone should be a major turn off, what with all of the Kidou that can immobilise a being with just the utterance of a spell. And it's not exactly used in a situation to please someone either... 

********

"What has brought this up?" Kyouraku flicks the ashes away and sets his pipe aside, since he has more pressing matters at hand now. 

********

"I've always needed it, it's just not easy to mention casually during dinner. I've thought of telling you on numerous occasions...but, it never felt like the right moment." 

********

It was something that came from deep within Sousuke if the other had such a fervent need to inform him of it, but that still didn't explain the sudden urge... 

********

"I don't think that you will enjoy something like that, your experience in Muken-" 

********

"You do not understand." 

********

He gives the short haired brunet a questionable glance at the hint of eagerness. 

********

"I've already done it in the past and it gives me a thrill, a sort of satisfaction that I cannot receive in any other way." 

********

Already experienced it? That explanation brought Kyouraku's thoughts about Aizen's desire to Urahara, his lover's ex. 

********

"Did **he** do that to you?" He palms his own forehead to massage his temples because the implications undeniably hint at the blond's responsibility for Aizen's need. 

********

"Yes," 

********

Shunsui scratches his beard, pondering where the blond even got the idea to think that it was appropriate to use while supervising Aizen. He had literally taken advantage of Sousuke's vulnerable state of mind to create some sick sort of dependency on chains to comfort him. 

********

"He did this to you while he was your supervisor?" 

********

The brunet's eyes widened slightly. "No, his supervision never had a sexual undertone, although I would not have minded and even secretly hoped to-" 

********

Shunsui didn't catch himself cringing and reaching for his pipe to calm his raging nerves, until Sousuke placated in a reassuring tone, "Then, at the time. As in when I could not get him out of my mind." 

********

"But, you did...play those sort of games with him." Shunsui pressured. Of course he was crazy jealous over the blond, or at least Kisuke's ability to become his lover's infatuation. 

********

"It was not nurtured by him if that's what you're thinking. He did it because I asked him to, the same way I am asking you right now. It holds no special connection to him whatsoever." 

********

That explained something at least. 

********

"It's not related to a repressed memory of abuse, is it?" he asks carefully, gauging his lover's reaction. 

********

The other smiles warmly. "No, just for my own masochistic pleasure I want to be physically restrained." 

********

At his lover's integrity, Shunsui decides to be upfront on the matter as well, "I just can't grasp the thought of finding pleasure in restricting someone, not in the context of sexual gratification. I can't say that it turns me off either, I just never really thought of binding someone during sex. I never would have thought that you would derive pleasure from being completely helpless." 

********

Sousuke seems mildly amused by that, because he sees the faintest of smiles on those lips. "Why is that so hard to imagine?" 

********

Because you're notorious for taking complete control over people by ruling with an iron fist or sacrificing dozen of innocents?...no, that doesn't even sound right to Shunsui's own ears. Because he has come to known an entirely different Sousuke: one that actually prefers to give up control...and from that point of view, Sousuke's need might even make some sense. 

********

"How did you discover that you wanted...that?" Shunsui had lit up his pipe again, stimulating his heightened concentration on their topic. 

********

"Surrendering control when I normally held the reigns somehow freed unrestrained pressure. It felt good to give up that control because it felt as if something broke free in me." 

********

His lover's in depth view clears away any of Shunsui's concerns regarding Sousuke's need, because he can tell, just from observing Sousuke's body language that it's an important requirement and that no foul-play is at the base of his desire to be restricted. 

********

"I am not just asking you because you're here, but because I fully trust you in taking care of me." 

********

That is undoubtedly one of the top requirements when indulging in bondage. 

********

Nonetheless it's beautiful to hear Sousuke tell him something so intimate up front, they were far from strangers to each other's feelings, but hearing it spoken out loud now and then does something to him: trust is everything. 

********

"I don't even know what to do." he admits, because his lover needs to know his lack of understanding about the do's and dont's revolving around bondage. 

********

Sousuke's expression lightens up in secretive knowledge. "I'll bring you a book after work tomorrow." 

********

Somehow Shunsui is sure that the book won't be on loan from in one of the libraries of the Seireitei itself...but, he can make a guess of where the brunet found the instructional guide. 

********

And sure, after Sousuke's shift as a volunteer, his lover shows up in the first division, guide in hand. His lover sneakily hides the book within Shunsui's folders, but makes sure that he has seen the title of the book, "Restricted love?" Shunsui questions the other in a whisper while Sousuke smiles seductively back. 

********

"You're not keeping him from his work again, are you?" Nanao-chan appears from behind the corner, giving Shunsui's guest a stern look. 

********

"I would not dare to, I'm actually already leaving again, I just dropped by to say hi to your uncle." Sousuke leans down to give him a kiss, but just when their lips were about to touch, he draws back, "Oh, that's right, you're still at work." 

********

"Tease." Shunsui murmurs as the younger male decides to join his niece in reprimanding his lack of finished papers for that day, fuelling Nanao's already hard to keep up with work-drive. 

********

"...and it's not even close to finished while the deadline was three days ago." 

********

Honestly, Sousuke's fake sincerity is only making it worse...there won't be an end to her nagging today. 

********

"You have my permission to whip him back into shape." Assures his sneaky lover while mischievously grinning his way. 

********

He returns Sousuke's upturned smile while making a sound akin to a whip. "Come, Get out of here, you're distracting me!" 

********

But, once left alone, the guide's cover that's peeking out from between the folders is worse than any distraction he has ever been faced with. He admits that he's an eternal procrastinator, so anything is good enough to keep clear from the enormous stack of paperwork, but the book draws his curiosity like a bottle of alcohol used to, months ago. 

********

He makes sure first that Nanao is done with her daily rant and nowhere near to be found before finally browsing through the guide. It's a literal guide with instructions and step by step pictures of how to tie up your partner, which sensitive spots on the body to avoid -while as a Shinigami those spots are actual targets to make sure the enemy is as uncomfortable as possible- and advice. 

********

The first few pictures are tame, limbs are the only thing that's restricted, but nothing explicit. But, as he turns a few pages and the designs become a little more intricate, the aestheticism in itself is already strangely appealing. Maybe that's the alluring factor behind it. 

********

"We need a safe word." he tells Sousuke as soon as he's back from work and they've already eaten dinner. 

********

His lover's eyes light up at his sudden abrupt mention, because Shunsui purposefully left Sousuke anxiously awaiting the topic being brought up. 

********

"Not necessarily, I trust you." 

********

Still, he wanted to follow every unofficial regulation regarding bondage. 

********

"It's a priority when mixing SM with bondage, but I am not into that." 

********

Definitely not unimportant to remember. 

********

"Rest be assured if you hit me, I will hit you back." Sousuke promises. 

********

"I still want to know when enough is enough." 

********

Sousuke makes a self explanatory hand signal. "Simple, when I tell you to stop. I am not aroused by acting as if what you're doing to me is against my will. I want to be restricted, why would I contradict myself?" 

********

Well...some are into that... 

********

"Okay, no safe word, but when I gag you, how are you going to warn me to stop?" 

********

"Communication through reiatsu, my dear Captain Commander, ever heard of that?" responds his lover, the figurative 'Duh!' accompanying that tone is something Shunsui can easily picture. 

********

"Gotcha! Do I ambush you or would you rather it's planned out?" 

********

"What do you think I prefer, you should be a good judge of my character by now." 

********

It never fails to amaze Shunsui how Sousuke can go from a director in daily life to basically giving up all control between the sheets. 

********

"Planned out?" 

********

His lover nods. 

********

Safest option as well, since even if Sousuke's powers are sealed, the instinctual need for defense is ingrained as a Shinigami. 

********

"Tonight?" Shunsui offers, he's after all excited about trying it out. 

********

"How are you rope binding skills or actually do you even already own the right equipment?" 

********

Equipment should be easy, he can just use Kidou. But he hasn't fully envisioned that or Sousuke is already disagreeing. 

********

"Kidou?" Sousuke shakes his head. "And chafe my skin or be covered in rope burns? No, if I was still in possession of the Hogyoku, maybe, but without superior healing I would prefer the right sort of material for the rope." 

********

So he was going to have to buy specific ones. In other words, he still had some preparations to work on. 

********

When that was all taken care off and both of them were on the same page of each other's do's and don'ts, it was time to play. They had involved some minor bondage into their sex life before trying out an intricate design -just wrists and ankles being restricted- but now, they could finally go over into the good stuff, not that he was going to suspend Aizen though, it was a little too early for that. 

********

Shunsui unabashedly focused his attention on Sousuke disrobing, before commanding the younger male to kneel down on their futon, legs folded underneath him. 

********

The short haired brunet's demeanor had switched the moment they entered the bedroom, since he's following the Captain Commander's demand submissively without any question. 

********

Shunsui takes a place right behind his lover and admires the strong back that's already taut with anticipation building up. Drawing a knuckle down the younger man's spine has him noticing the subtle reaction of Sousuke's muscles contracting visibly. 

********

"Move your hands behind your back." he commands and sees the hollow in between the slope of Sousuke's shoulders appearing when the other obeys his order. 

********

Paying such close attention to those tiny details makes him all the more aware of Sousuke's unspoken sensations. 

********

He continues with the knuckle along the downwards trail of Sousuke's spine, before he's obstructed by the folded wrists. Shunsui takes a glance at Sousuke's front and his eyes are immediately drawn to the hardened nubs. 

********

When Sousuke glances back at him, Shunsui guides the younger male's head so his vision is directed straight in front of him. 

********

"Don't look at me." he adds as an extra instruction before actually aiding his lover by covering his vision with the obi of Sousuke's discarded kimono. 

********

The Captain Commander admires the submissive pose for a second longer before letting his hands explore the trail of Sousuke's spine again, his left hand sets out to flick one of Sousuke's pebbled nipples. He's delighted when Sousuke twitches away at the sudden focus on his sensitive buds. 

********

Afterwards, Shunsui picks up the specially purchased rope, that laid ready on the floor, next to the oily lotion -both of which were sold in one of the sex shops in Inuzuri- The cord is a single long white rope that's peculiarly soft to the touch. He drags the soft material along the dimples in Sousuke's lower back, just beneath the folded wrists, which has Sousuke's buttock spasm enticingly. 

********

Shunsui had memorized the layout of one of the bound poses and can practically visualize the steps. 

********

He begins with tying two small nooses in the tail of the cord before tucking the other end through the second noose, creating a loop which he encases around Sousuke's right wrist. Tightening it, ensures that Sousuke's wrist is completely encircled by the rope and Shunsui wraps the outer end of the cord around his lover's left bicep, and next tucks the tail through the space of Aizen's left midriff and bicep, so the tail of the cord ends at his back again. 

********

Sousuke's right arm is now forced to hold its bend position while the other one is still hanging down loosely. 

********

The Captain Commander moves the end of the rope to the opposite shoulder and slips the tail of the cord over Sousuke's front, causing him to twitch lightly again when the rope ends up between his legs. 

********

He's still in the midst of tying up Sousuke, but he can't help but take a peek at how his lover's experiencing their binding session. Besides small up and down movements of breathing, his lover's body is practically a still canvas, awaiting the artist's ministrations, but Sousuke's clearly enjoying a little bit of rope-play into their love already, because the other's cock is twitching as much as the rest of his body. 

********

He reaches for the end of the rope between Sousuke's knees and deliberately brushes the tail along Sousuke's shaft. His lover's hips thrust blindingly, in search of that caress again while a shuddering breath leaves the younger male's opened mouth. 

********

Shunsui smirks, 'There's definitely an appeal of having Sousuke at his mercy like this.' 

********

He pulls the rope back to the already bound arm on Sousuke's left side so the cord is in a diagonally fashion covering his lover's chest, to pull it once again through the space of his partner's left midriff and bicep. The Captain Commander makes sure the cord is tightened and centered just under Sousuke's shoulder blades before pushing the rope through the space of Sousuke's right arm and midriff to end up crossing the diagonal pattern in the front, so it represents the shape of a X on his chest. The pattern is mimicked in the back by pulling the tail over Sousuke's left shoulder towards his back. 

********

The end is then wrapped over Sousuke's right bicep and it's then that Shunsui can finally fasten Sousuke's still loose wrist. He bends it so the limb aligns with Sousuke's right elbow, and wraps the end of the cord around it. Tying two nooses in the middle of it so he can secure his partner's wrist completely. 

********

The extra support the Captain Commander needs in order to pull at Sousuke's bonds is anchored by weaving the end around the crossed section of Sousuke's back a couple of times. 

********

It isn't one of the most intricate designs, neither does it cover Sousuke's whole body, just his upper torso, back and arms, but for a first time Shunsui thinks he might have done a good job. 

********

"It isn't too tight?" 

********

"Hardly, I can still move my arms, if I struggle too much, I might even loosen the bonds." 

********

He isn't exactly a professional yet, but at the same time with Sousuke's pressure locked, it's essential for his lover to have some mobility. And maybe, as he gains experience Shunsui might tighten the ropes a little more. 

********

But if he was to be honest, being able to slip three fingers in between the cord and Sousuke's skin was an absolute must. 

********

He stands up to admire his handiwork from the front: in the dim light caused by the strip of lights underneath his build-in closets, the white cord contrasts nicely with Sousuke's sun kissed skin. His lover was still in the position Shunsui had ordered him into, and Sousuke's cock stands completely up waiting for attention, ready for the action. 

********

"Lovel-" he can't exactly call the other his standard pet-name, because the position his partner was bound in didn't exactly represent sweet love. It's darker and somehow elicits a greater fire in him than Sousuke normally evokes. 

********

Sousuke's head had just slightly turned into his direction at Shunsui's call, but the blindfold still obstructs his lover's vision. 

********

"Do you like it?" he hears his partner's shaky whisper. 

********

The sudden silence must have enacted a shiver of fear at the possibility of Shunsui being disappointed. 

********

"I didn't ask you a question." Shunsui murmurs back as a response before slowly stepping over towards the futon, where he comes to stand right next to his partner's bound form. He shunpo's over to the other side of his lover -making sure to mask his reiatsu and be as quiet as possible in his movements- in order to pick up the small changes in his lover's posture as soon as he barely traces the skin above the cord on Sousuke's right bicep. 

********

It has his partner literally jumping lightly at the unexpected caress before the younger male relaxes again. 

********

Shunsui moves his caress to follow along the cord that crosses Sousuke's chest, only to make a slight detour to flick one of the erect nipples. The first thing he notices immediately is that Sousuke's slightly more vocal, but if it's the result of the cord that makes his lover hypersensitive or the fault of the blindfold -that makes Sousuke focus more on the physical sensations- remains a mystery to the Captain Commander. 

********

He likes it anyhow. 

********

Kyouraku closes the space between them and captures Sousuke's lips in a deep kiss. At the slightly harder unsuspecting push, Sousuke involuntarily struggles lightly against his bonds. 

********

"Not nearly tight enough?" Shunsui grins. 

********

Sousuke's lips stay silent against his own. 

********

"You may speak when spoken to." 

********

"I only put minimal pressure on your loose bonds, since if I had-" 

********

Shunsui quickly cuts off his lover's speech with another lip-lock as soon as Sousuke gets into his typical ranting mood. Still, as defiant as Aizen tries to be, the younger male's tongue yields easily to the fight for dominance. 

********

He bites the other's succulent bottom lip after the kiss and has to pull back a bit to admire Sousuke's slightly slackened posture. His single eye takes in his lover's flushed state and the knees which have willingly opened further, automatically attracting attention to the other's erection, complete with dripping head. The Captain Commander smears the dollop of pre-cum along Sousuke's hard-on and has to chuckle at Sousuke's instant twitch when his fingers come in contact with his cock. 

********

Shunsui makes sure to tease his lover with a hand until Sousuke's hips are practically following the Captain's fist. He immediately puts a stop to the handjob and receives a whimper from his bound partner. Connecting their lips once again, he whispers a, "You've no idea how ravishing you look, dear." because that's the exact definition of the state Sousuke is in. 

********

A shuddering breath is all Sousuke can manage in response. 

********

He Shunpo's over to one of his build-in closets and noisily searches through it so his lover knows exactly where he's at. And sure enough, Sousuke's blindfolded head turns in Shunsui's direction. 

********

The toy he takes out of the closet is something he bought without Sousuke accompanying him to the sex-shop, neither did he lay it out next to the futon, as he did with the lotion and the rope. It needed to be a delightful surprise; since he knows Sousuke will enjoy this. 

********

His younger lover absolutely adores whispering touches all over his body, and the toy has feathers on one side -resembling a feather duster- while the other side promises sparks of pain with the small patch of leather that functions as a whip. Sousuke had entrusted him with the fact that just a little bit of pain mixed with pleasure was alright, so Shunsui might as well indulge his lover. 

********

Sousuke was becoming impatient, he could tell, the long awaited silence had his bound partner fidgeting ever so slightly. He was also extremely aware of any noise that might betray Shunsui's presence, because a sudden noise at the left of the bound brunet had Sousuke instantly redirect his focus to that side. 

********

Which was the best moment for Shunsui to sneak in on his lover again. 

********

He trails the feathers up his lover's side and it has Sousuke straightening up to his knees while a shocked gasp leaves his startled partner. 

********

"What is-" 

********

Shunsui uses the hard side of the outer end at the handle to paddle his lover's thigh once. "You're not the one that asks the questions." afterwards he soothes the patch of red skin with a whisper of the feathery side over it. Which had Sousuke writhing almost out of his bonds and letting out a choked moan. Even if Sousuke had reassured him that minor paddling was okay, Shunsui still asked him up front, "Do you want me to leave it out of our session or-" 

********

But, his lover was quick to brush aside his concern. "I don't mind." 

********

Thing is that Shunsui really did have the power to do anything to Sousuke right now and that elicited the fire in him once more. Just the thrill alone was enough to have his balls tighten. 

********

He tickles Sousuke's hip, all the way up, over to the bound brunet's ribs. Soft chuckles, twitches to avoid the feathery toy and breathy gasps were his lover's lively responses. 

********

Actually, the bonds were beginning to loosen after all. Shunsui set out to rectify that in an instant, lest Sousuke struggled out of them anyways. He loosens the last knot he made as support, only to pull on the end until all bonds tightened sufficiently again, before retying it. This time, he makes sure the knot itself is securely fastened. 

********

He caresses the feathers over Sousuke's lower back, once again delighting in the subtle spasms of those buttocks. The Captain Commander lets the toy's feathers brush further over those perfect globes before tickling the arch of his lover's foot. 

********

The action had Sousuke jumping away, completely forgoing his seiza posture to hide the soles of his feet from Shunsui's tickling torture. 

********

"Okay, lovely, I won't do that anymore." he promises as he pulls on Sousuke's anchored knot in the middle of the younger male's shoulder blades, so Sousuke's forced to take up the proper position again. He makes sure that his lover's back is ramrod straightened with his knees bearing the full support of his body, before Shunsui stands up again and moves himself in front of his kneeling lover. 

********

Taking out his cock from within the folds of his kimono, Shunsui first rubs himself leisurely to the image of his blindfolded partner in a submissive pose. Because it's something that he wouldn't mind burned behind his retina in times of being completely dependent on his left hand for pleasure. -should Sousuke not be around. 

********

The Captain Commander takes his cock by the base before smearing the cock-head along Sousuke's mouth. The seam of his lover's lips open obediently to lick at the slit of Shunsui's cock. The feeling of the other tonguing his mushroom head thoroughly has Shunsui just barely remembering the feathery toy in his other hand. And he slides it softly over Sousuke's nipples. 

********

Sousuke's lapping tongue halts for a second and the younger male lets out a shuddering moan before Kyouraku's length is being slathered in wet strokes again. 

********

He continues tickling the feathers around Sousuke's protruded nips, evoking the sweetest sounds and most delightful spasms that serve as perfect vibration around his cock. All too soon, he has to stop those teasing caresses when the brunet below him nibbles along the length of his erection. Those sharp nips just barely spark the need to flee the slightest introduction of teeth against his hard flesh. He could practically envision his lover's defiant smirk underneath the blindfold and Shunsui just briefly toys with the idea of disciplining his lover with the crop. But decides against it as soon as a warm mouth envelopes his cock, and being buried in that wet heat makes him forget all about that. 

********

The Captain Commander leaves the suctioning bliss, because he'd rather have a go at Sousuke's sweet ass while his lover's all tied up instead of finishing inside of his partner's mouth. Though he still makes use of the situation to let Sousuke lick his balls, tea bagging his lover while the brunet's nose was nuzzling into his length. A delicious sight from where he looked down on Sousuke's searching tongue that was journeying back up Shunsui's hand -that was still stuck at the base of his cock- to travel along the sides of his erection. 

********

Shunsui was about to step back from the temptation when Sousuke's mouth obediently tried to follow his length, he stops Sousuke from following him on an invisible lead by steadying a hand on the younger male's shoulder. Wrists struggle against tight bonds in order to surely try and get a grip on Shunsui's dangling erection. 

********

"I wanna properly ravish you, not cum before the real action." 

********

When Sousuke nods in between breathy gasps and stills completely, Shunsui settles behind Sousuke to splay his legs apart by the ankles, so Shunsui has room enough to slide in between the opened space from the back. He pulls on his lover's anchored knot, guiding Sousuke to fully straddle his lap, right above the Captain Commander's cock. Sousuke clumsily obeys, although he's able to keep his balance with the help of Shunsui's reign. 

********

He slathers his hard shaft with the slippery oil while encouraging his bound lover to take a place on his cock. The brunet on his lap slides down ever so slowly, breathing heavily while the muscles in his ass contract visibly at the unprepared breach. 

********

Shunsui aids his lover to take in more by guiding him with the anchored knot, slightly forcing his lover to relax with the pressure he puts on the bindings, until Sousuke gives out a guttural cry. 

********

"I know." he soothes, trailing a whispering touch over Sousuke's hips to trace the brunet's slightly softened cock. 

********

It's the stretch that Sousuke needs to get used to every time, before he can enjoy it. And Shunsui ceases all pressure in order to let the other lead the pace in the beginning. These games are so easy to get lost in and perhaps that's what Shunsui was afraid of; losing control. 

********

"Shunsui..." 

********

At his lover's breathy drawl of his name, the Captain Commander has to think a little too hard in his current state to be able to make something out of that begging whisper. 

********

"You want me to untie you?" he asks, slightly disappointed, but his hand is already reaching to unfasten the knot. 

********

"No, please continue..." 

********

Sousuke wants him to continue the forced intrusion? Because as far as he can remember, pain wasn't exactly on his lover's wish list. 

********

"I didn't prepare you, I was a little too hasty-" 

********

"I already prepared myself beforehand...it's just the position." 

********

That certainly took away his sudden hesitation. He fists the knot again and guides Sousuke to lower himself further on his throbbing cock. He had to close his single eye when that vice around his shaft tightens unbearably and Sousuke's slightly pained breaths indirectly urge him on. 

********

Shunsui takes a few deep breaths himself in order to calm down once he's fully sheathed inside of Sousuke instead of demanding his lover to start moving his hips. Because he's certain this way of the rhythm being slow and searching in comparison to how Shunsui's hips itch to plunder into that spasming hole. And that itch becomes more pronounced when Aizen sinfully exposes his neck, head falling back unto Shunsui's shoulder while his body adapts slowly to a rhythm. 

********

Shunsui picks up the feather like duster toy, he put aside in the midst of it all, to let it encircle Sousuke's sensitive spots, regularly disorientating Sousuke's constant tempo, and being rewarded by harder and jerkier movements, which makes the Captain Commander clench his teeth in order to reign in on his own patience. 

********

He kisses away his lover's moans in reaction to his ministrations, only for his bound partner to end their kiss abruptly by blindingly nipping harshly at Shunsui's stubbled chin. Shunsui uses the crop to whip Sousuke's right buttock, receiving a high pitched gasp. And it's enough to trigger Shunsui's need to push hard up into Sousuke's tight ass, which makes his lover fight the restraints in a way to scramble for purchase, because the force simply pushes Sousuke unconsciously forward. 

********

Steadying Sousuke's trembling form, Shunsui slams his hips upwards, in and out of that sweet heat, since it feels too good to ignore the other wound up so tight on his cock and even better are the sounds that are getting slammed out of him. 

********

The sensations overload and build up in a pressure that needs to be released, deep into his all too willing lover. He lets his hand seek out the other's cock and encases it into a fist that's smothered with oily lotion. Feeling Sousuke tighten around him considerably, Shunsui removes the blindfold, sees his lover desperately trying to adjust to his sudden sight and has to muffle Sousuke's loud moan once he reaches his orgasm. 

********

The kiss turns sloppier, the harder Shunsui drives into the ass on top of him, craving release of his own which bursts into blissful sin and ends deep inside of his lovely a moment later. 

********

Calming down from their strenuous love, he slowly withdraws from Sousuke to loosen the tight cord. Despite claims of the material being soft and promising not to cut into skin, Sousuke's sun kissed color is slightly reddened, exactly where the rope lay on his skin. 

********

Sousuke kisses him softly on the lips while he traces the marks on his lovely as an apology. "I really liked that." 

********

"It doesn't hurt?" 

********

"No." Shunsui checks his lover's expression closely and receives a mumbled drawl of, "A little, but that's part of the thrill. And to soothe those aches, you'll get the honor of the after care." Sousuke pushes the oil into his hands, distracting him from tracing his lover's flushed skin. "It's the reason I needed the oil based lotion." he winks as Shunsui grins suddenly. 

********

Well...that part is not only an extra indulgent, because being able to pamper his lovely, is part of his own thrill.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** here is a picture of Sousuke’s bound posture so you can visualise it better, since it’s actually really difficult to explain it step by step. https://i.pinimg.com/236x/9f/3e/31/9f3e31fd188b03cc8afd8930ebb9c51d.jpg


	5. Your majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Camila, Pairing: Bach x Aizen.

**Notes:** No specific kink was given for this, so I gave this the Soul King kink, and yes that is a legitimate kink to Aizen. ;) It's simply a case of, 'Do I want to be him, or do I want to be with him?' 

**Your majesty**

Sousuke thinks that he still might be disorientated from the black smokey energy of Bach that had engulfed him, and that particular happening might have been where his interest from Ichigo had shifted unto Bach. But, he couldn't be sure as he's still a little dazed. 

The brunet briefly assess the situation around him and notes that the odds are no longer in their favour, because the new grand tower like palace is still swarming with invigorated, strong and powerful Quincies, even though Bach had sacrificed many of them already to feed his own energy. 

The Seireitei...or what is left of the Shinigami world and its inhabitants, can no longer keep up with the threat that had at a moment's notice completely transformed Soul Society in a Quincy paradise. 

The remaining Captains were exhausted and looked ready to collapse at any second. As did the great hero; Ichigo Kurosaki, who even with all of his powers upgraded and strength maxed out to its capacity, was no match for the omnipotent Quincy King. 

The misery and hopelessness of his 'own' species might have been the catalyst for changing sides. It's better to join the winning masses than to suffer a humiliating fall. And he was not going to appreciate being freed from Muken, only to convert his freedom to eternal darkness and be born as a slave to their new monarch anyhow. 

What better way to plan a comeback or a betrayal of the throne than appearing to play into the hands of the enemy. 

So just as the tides were about to turn, and the Shinigami were going to gain the upper hand from the Ishida boy's arrow that struck Bach -and thus distracted the newly formed Soul King enough for Ichigo to deal the 'winning' blow.- Aizen decided, -as soon as the dark energy around Bach disappeared in that moment- that anything was better than letting Soul Society regain its status quo. 

He impaled the young man that Sousuke had practically nurtured into a capable strong hybrid, preventing Ichigo from actually striking Bach. The hit crushes Ichigo's core energy, but with Kyouka Suigetsu damaged, it's not enough to defeat him. 

Though Bach is there soon to lend him a hand. 

Sousuke hears Inoue's distraught cry in the distance, but it is drowned out in the presence of the now officially new Soul king. -Because With Soul Society's biggest force at an end, it's over. 

"I knew that protecting Soul Society would not be in your best interest." Bach's solid voice resounds loudly while the Quincy King's busy dislodging his hand from Ichigo's still form. 

Sousuke smiles lightly, unsure if the impromptu change of plans is going to be beneficial for his own future indeed...since his majesty is the kind of king that disposes of anyone that stands in his way without warning. 

In the months thereafter, the known worlds practically melt together, forming a union of land that's completely colonised by Yhwach, and under the rule of their great benevolent king. Or that's at least how he likes to be addressed, though nothing is further from the truth. 

Aizen is still as distanced from his triumph over the king as when Bach destroyed Ichigo. The tear in Kyouka Suigetsu is irreparable, faulty illusions are therefore a given, and with Bach being all seeing...Illusions are therefore no longer his prime source of power. Actually, he's unable to test the Soul King at all, strength wise. Even with all of his seals -that locked down his pressure- dismantled, the power of the Hogyoku is useless before the other's form. 

But he doesn't let go of his own desire: he will take his rightful place as Soul King someday! 

So long, he superficially plays the role of his majesty's advisor, because if Gin taught him anything; it's that being the right hand man brings you closer than a king's consort. But unlike Gin, the brunet goes further into the game, there are some tasks that he'll gladly take over from Bach's queen. Pillow talk is practically one of the most crucial moments where Sousuke can worm his way into his majesty's trust. Men are simple minded after all, during and post coital bliss. -excluding himself, since Sousuke has transcended into a higher being. 

Oh, he knows that he's **the talk** of his majesty's army, gossip travels fast, but Sousuke simply laughs it away. 

He lays a hand on Bach's shoulder while standing obediently next to the throne. The Soul King scoffs briefly his way as Sousuke returns it with a sympathetic smile. -it helps that Bach kept his humanoid form, because as much as he admires the title of Soul King, a simple mass of energy accompanied by an unsolid form would have made his deceit that much harder. 

His hand on the king's shoulder acts as silent support. The poor apologising schmuck in front of the Quincy king's throne is in for his majesty's wrath. -the fool should have known that his majesty detested all signs of disagreement, subtlety is everything when planning an uprising, obviously. 

A pitiful sight, and quite frankly annoying, since Sousuke will have to calm down his majesty afterwards. 

Without further ado -which was to be expected- Bach disposes of the guy. The throne room is cleared not soon after by demand of his majesty. 

The Quincy king glances sideways at Sousuke, "Did you not hear me?" 

Sousuke squeezes Yhwach's shoulder, only for his supporting hand to be shrugged off by the Soul King. 

"I told everyone to leave, that includes you." 

Sousuke steps in front of the other and takes a place on one of Bach's knees. The Quincy Soul King is relaxed, energy calm and only a flicker of annoyance is visible in his great form. "Oh, but you do not want me to leave." 

Bach drums his fingers agitatedly on the armrest of his throne while his other hand settles on Sousuke's lower back. 

"I am the best advisor that you can possibly have when it comes to traitors, since I had plenty of experience amongst my own army." 

Not to mention personal experience of defecting from Soul Society... 

"I'm ultimately the father of all Quincy, betrayal of one own's kind is therefore treachery of one's bloodline, it can't be compared to your race's impure-" 

He hushes the other's sneer with a finger on the black haired man's lips, and ignores the older man's annoyed influx of energy. "Let us not point fingers, compare it to children instead. They might be your own, but each has a different character and they will not always turn out exactly how you like them to be, once all grown up. A Good advice here; do not get so worked up over it, use that incitement to think about other methods in which you can prevent such a situation from happening again." 

Bach didn't exactly react to his guidance, because the Quincy has absolute control. Unlike the previous Soul King from Soul Society, whom still had to share its reign with Central 46. That simultaneously explained his lordship's spoiled personality, since the Quincy was just not used to anyone opposing him. 

Sousuke distracted the other's agitated behaviour by stroking the back of his hand along Bach's cheek, "Why don't you reward those that are willing to rat out the rotten underlings. Your reign will be that much more effective if you give something back once in a while. Show them your iron fist, but do not forget to reward those that would literally kiss your feet." 

Bach slaps his hand away in an irritated manner before grabbing Sousuke's chin between a couple of fingers, "Sometimes I think I ought to have your mouth sown shut; you nag too much." 

Sousuke knew that his majesty was only talk when it came to his warnings, at least in regards to him. 

He had felt it from the moment Bach entered Muken; a fascinated interest that eventually became mutual. But the kind of intrigue that simultaneously evoked a desire to rule over the other completely, both body and soul. And Sousuke wasn't at all opposed to the idea of belonging to the Soul King. Sure, he was not exactly in control, not directly, but never underestimate the power of a right-hand man. He might not be sitting on the throne, but the one currently seated was unceremoniously being steered by him. 

Once the brunet's chin was released from the other's tight grip, he notices a servant -Shinigami- bringing in a foot bath, and slides slowly off his majesty's lap. It was the perfect opportunity for a change of ambience. 

"Allow me." Sousuke silences the servant's hasty protests of letting her do her job, since if there was anyone to mellow the Soul King's irritated mood, it had to be him. 

Sousuke felt Bach's intense gaze on him, as he knelt down in front of his majesty to prepare the older man's routinely foot bath. Anything to pamper his majesty and get him all worked up in a different sort of mood. And who would know this better than Sousuke himself, ruling a country -or entire worlds in Yhwach's case- was stressful indeed. 

He slides down one of the zippers on those black heavy boots, "You would lower yourself like a servant?" helps the other slide out of the boot, before he takes off the customary Quincy army socks. 

Another thing that this Soul King held on to, was traditions; and the Quincy uniform was such a heritage. But a sore spot in Sousuke's eyes. The clothes were anything, but flattering -certainly not an example to represent as a God-like emanation- and so he didn't wear them himself. Sousuke wore the white robe that fit his transformation as a higher being; his appearance simply radiated Soul King, unlike the one actually seated on the throne... 

"Oh, but I am not lowering myself, I merely enjoy taking care of you, my king." Sousuke proceeded taking off the other boot and sock as well. But he still caught a glimpse of the Quincy's grin underneath the black moustache. 

"You're going to kiss my feet as well?" 

Sousuke slowly aids Bach's feet into the steamy bath until the water level reached the other's pant-leg. He reaches out to get the king out of his uniform, but is quickly restrained before fulfilling that task. 

"Just roll them up, I'm not getting naked in my own throne room." 

Such spoiled behaviour was not only a characteristic typical of Bach or the Soul King, but of any kind of lord. The power to demand anything was a feeling that was easy getting used to, and even easier to abuse. Sousuke can vouch to that, although he had to admit from his own experience that letting go of that power was an enlightenment in itself. 

There was just... something about being controlled... Of course this was a necessary mindset to get into his role. But, one thing he was sure of, that despite the act, the need to relinquish dominance had slowly engulfed his willpower to disobey any of the king's requests. 

After folding the trousers up to Bach's calves, he drags the rag submerged under water softly over his majesty's feet. The brunet caresses ever so lightly while managing to draw out a heavy breath from Yhwach that translated the Soul King's pleased state of mind. 

It was actually not that hard to soothe Bach's temper, with the right sort of approach Bach relaxed himself considerably. But Bach's control is something that never wavers. 

His majesty suddenly lifts a foot out of the water and presses it unto Sousuke's squatting form, forcing the brunet to kneel. -seiza style- The wetness sinks into his white robe and he glances at Bach to see the other's gaze steadfastly locked on him, daring him to protest. 

Sousuke doesn't bother replying: it takes more than a simple shove to get him out of his role, he has after all plenty of experience with feigning a calm front. 

He wraps the foot in a towel, successfully stopping the heel from digging into his thigh. Applying pressure on the arch of Bach's foot even elicits a shiver of pleasure from his majesty's rigid proud posture. 

The limb on his lap is just as soon joined by its counterpart, soaking a great deal of his robe already and making it stick uncomfortably unto his skin. But he continues his quiet ministrations of taking care of Bach, despite the drastic change of temperature on his lap in contrast with the drafty throne room. 

He leans down, face centimeters from the top of the foot to press a light kiss against his majesty's damp skin. And he's aware of the other's eyes on him, and it only fuels his intention to soften his majesty's somewhat strained posture. The brunet continues the kisses until he reaches the top of Yhwach's ankle. 

His majesty makes a come-hither motion, Sousuke straightens on his knees as soon as Bach spreads his legs to make some room in front of the throne. Sousuke wants to push the basin full of hot water aside, when Bach does it for him, shoving the tub aside with his foot, making the water slosh right against and over the opposite edge of the basin. 

The temperature was warmer than he initially thought it to be, and he lets out a guttural gasp at being completely drenched from the waist down. His white robe has become see through and shifting his position, so he's closer in between Bach's legs, causes his folded legs to make the most squishiest sound. 

Hearing the water trickle down the stairs of the throne room, he momentarily questions why he had to towel the other's feet dry, since they're wet again. 

Sousuke knows what to do though, under Bach's silent observant stare, the brunet buries his face in the other's groin area, rubbing his cheek against the responding length underneath that terrible uniform. He breathes in heavily, but only gets a scent of leather and the thick material doesn't allow any of Sousuke's puffs of air to become a warming heat for his majesty; it's simply a nuisance. 

But he can work around that. Even if the Soul King can't feel the wetness of his tongue seeping into the cloth, Sousuke knows that the other male can still feel and enjoy the sight of him burrowing his way into Yhwach's nether regions. 

Another twitch of the bulging length makes Sousuke forgo the leathery taste in order to actually feel the thick cock in his mouth. He opens the button as Bach's hands instantly join him in freeing his member, -and to ensure his uniform stays on apparently- since with a snap of the belt and the zipper undone, his majesty frees his desire, while keeping everything below the waist tightly secured. 

He takes in the sight of the Soul King's massive cock standing at attention for him. He licks his lips, catching Bach's deep stare before slowly letting his majesty's swollen head slide in between his moistened lips. And he silently curses the previous Soul King's lack of form, because he could have easily spared himself a couple of wars simply by getting on his knees. Because if that isn't the oldest trick in the book to earn a man's praise... 

He stretches his lips wide around the girth, hollowing his cheeks for good measure to suck his majesty's cock easier in and out. The brunet doesn't bother with a rhythm at first, it's his intention to draw it out as long as possible, because the heady taste and heavy feeling of the length weighting his tongue down is simply exquisite. 

Sousuke lets Bach push into one of his cheeks, leaving the bulge to be admired from the outside, his majesty's eyes certainly focused in on the show he's preforming. And still, other than a steadier rise and fall of Bach's chest, there's no visible indicator that the Soul King's excited. -Besides the obvious thick cock in between his lips. 

He's sloppy on purpose, since the Quincy loves the sight of his chin dripping with saliva and the sound of the slurping noises that accompany the up and down movements. 

The brunet tries to pull off of the other to take a deep breath, but feels his majesty's heavy cock being slapped on his tongue. The sturdy length rubs along his cheeks and Bach grabs a fistful of his long hair to ensure Sousuke can't pull away. 

He allows the other to control him for a minute longer before he takes over the reigns by swallowing Yhwach down again. The hold in his hair tightens, but it's enough to send heat pooling into his own stomach. 

Sousuke practically straddles his majesty's leg and starts thrusting to the rhythm his mouth has adapted to by now. 

"Like a true bitch." 

He doesn't look up, but hears the other's smirk through Bach's solid voice. 

Sousuke moans around the hard length in his mouth, acting as if the praise has aroused him, not that he necessarily needs to act out his role...worshiping the Quincy's cock has almost become second nature by now. 

Besides, it doesn't matter what he's called, because Sousuke will be Soul King some day and Bach won't see it coming, despite being all seeing... 

He starts grinding harder against his majesty's leg. 

"Humping my leg like a bitch in heat..." Bach judges before shaking him off. 

Losing his own friction makes Sousuke try to reach unconsciously for his own straining need underneath the wet, clinging white robe, but his advances are stopped as Bach gratifies him with his foot instead. Sousuke opens his own knees voluntarily when Bach's appendage strokes up and down his cock. 

But, it's not enough, he needs more than his majesty's foot caressing him through his clothes. 

Trying to reach for his own weeping need anyways, has the Soul King scolding him, "Take care of your majesty first." 

He obeys without question and swallows Bach faster down until he has to withdraw as thick spurts of cum erupt into his mouth. His majesty after all does not give any sign beforehand, the other's heavy breathing is all the warning he gets. 

Yhwach pulls out completely to finish on his face, forcing the brunet's eyes closed. 

And as soon as the laboured breathing calms down, he carefully peers at Bach with one eye. -since the other is practically glued shut with slimy liquid- He's a little surprised though when he sees Bach simply tucking himself in to stand up afterwards. 

The words, "What ab-" can barely leave his mouth or the Soul King scoffs, "You're a mess, clean up and get out of my throne room." before literally leaving him dry. 

Well, not literally, since besides his own painfully erect cock, the brunet's soiled with cum and the hot water, that spilled all over him, has since cooled down considerably, making him shiver at the chilly temperature. 

He isn't exactly treated like a right-hand man by his majesty, but Sousuke reassures himself that the throne will soon be his.


	6. Drilled into place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Lorna, Pairing: Starrk x Sousuke, Prompt: Sex after Espada meeting, but I added the usage of toys during the meeting.

**Drilled into place**

Sousuke moans loudly, forehead plastered against the wall of his meeting room, hakama bunched around his ankles while his robe and vest were slid aside by a hand on his lower back. His backside was currently being worshipped by his Primera Espada. 

He doesn't know when their heated romance started; all he knows is that Starrk has shown him all the corners of his castle up close already. He pushes his hips and puts his ass on full display as he feels his Espada's tongue nearing his cheeks and nipping the dimples on his lower back. 

The Lord of Hueco Mundo gasps into the cold concrete wall when sharpened teeth mouth at his ass. His cheeks get spread a bit later and Sousuke's ready to beg indecently for the wet heat of a tongue against his entrance. Though instead of his Espada's tongue, cold, hard plastic is slipped into his lubed-up hole. It's definitely not a tongue, nor does the tiny foreign object - that's about the size of two tightly closed fingers - feel anywhere near to his Espada's cock. 

He tries to look back, but with Starrk's steady hand placed at the base of his spine, he can't push off the wall to get a good glimpse at what his lazy lover is up to. 

Sousuke wants to protest it being inserted but his walls eagerly take it in. 

"That will do for the meeting," is murmured in a satisfied tone before his ass is nipped sharply. 

Sousuke's cheeks twitch at the sting and he bites back another loud gasp to finally question the other about his antics when his hakama is suddenly slipped back over his hips and the hand that squishes him against the wall disappears - simultaneously covering up his back again now that his vest and robe aren't obstructed by Starrk's hand anymore. 

"Meeting is about to start." 

Sousuke turns around to demand some answers, but the other brunet lazily returns to his spot at the table, next to Sousuke's accustomed seat - the Primera had swapped positions with an all too happy to oblige Grimmjow. 

He is about to take matters into his own hands by delving a hand into his hakama and possibly taking the toy out when Starrk all but barks, "Leave it; if you dare take it out, your ass will pay." 

He gives his Primera a haughty look, ready to test those words, but his hands abandon their descent when he hears the noise of the rest of his Espada coming down the hallway. It's too late anyways, and it won't do to be seen with his pants around his ankles, ready to bend over for one of his subordinates. 

It's actually a wonder that no one is aware in the slightest of his mark as Starrk's mate. They would destroy Sousuke if they were aware of his beta position beneath his Primera... 

As the voices near the meeting room, Sousuke takes his place at the head of the table, one careful step at a time though, since it's hard to walk with the toy lodged deeply within him. 

He taps Starrk's shoulder when the lazy bum has his head resting on his folded arms already and the meeting hadn't even begun. His Primera has become surprisingly defiant now that he has staked his claim. 

Blue eyes regard him neutrally, still from his slackened position. "Who's the bitch?" 

The derogatory word would have annoyed him if he hadn't known his Hollows habitually used it as a term for a receiving male or female. 

He might have ended both of their loneliness by allowing the other in his bed, but that does not give Starrk the right to disobey him during his reign. 

"Up," he states in a low even tone as soon as his other Espada enter. 

Starrk responds just above a whisper to spare him the humiliation, "How about you go..." and subtly shows him a remote to push one of the buttons. "...down." 

Sousuke almost does so when the toy inside of him - and it's plastered straight against his prostate - starts vibrating suddenly. The sudden tingling sensations deep inside of him has him almost falling to his knees, but luckily the support of the table spares him from being humiliated. 

As procedures would have it, Sousuke sits down before his Espada to force some respect out of the animalistic beings, but Starrk disobeys him, his Sexta and Quinto Espada naturally following the disrespectful example. Sousuke can easily discipline the two with an influx of his reiatsu, but the light vibrations are making him aroused and the last thing he needs is sending out the wrong signals to his Espada... 

He therefore dismissively waves a hand to signal the others to take a seat as well so the meeting can commence. The sooner they are done, the sooner the plastic toy could be replaced with his Primera's shaft instead. 

The brunet is about to follow their lead, but the second he bends through his knees, somehow the sensations double and he almost jumps back up in an instant. 

He tries to mask his sudden reaction by taking a confident stance and concentrates on their monthly evaluation. Not that any praise or disciplinary action can motivate the lost causes of his army... 

He starts with his Decima Espada since Yammy is the kind that will stop paying attention as soon as his name has passed. His Segunda follows next; Barragan is seated next to Yammy, and the furthest from Sousuke. The sooner those are done, the less attention he has on himself. 

The buzzing is upped throughout his speech, making it harder to simply ignore. He tries to sit down again - a lot subtler this time - but the slightest shift has the toy inside of him shifting along, now only faintly brushing his prostate. But it's by far not a better angle; it's actually worse since his sensitivity increases. 

Frustrated, he slams a hand on the table, making his Noveno Espada's childlike side jump in fright before his evaluation even begins. The other head inside of Aaroniero's tank has a tendency to question him, always asking for more. But right now, Sousuke has little patience for dealing with that so he dismisses his remarks with a quick, "Greed is one of the sins, my dear Espada." 

It only worsens the childlike head's panic, and the level-headed head has to console its counterpart. 

Sousuke moves on in a callous manner, apparently to Starrk's dislike, because the setting of the vibrator is turned up higher a second later. 

He has to support himself with both hands on the edge of the table to keep himself standing. 

Luckily Harribel is not one to ask questions; actually, there's not much to say about his Tres's work ethic at all... 

In the midst of reprimanding his Quinto, he falls quiet. He's gripping the table blatantly at this point and fidgeting subtly to relieve the harsh hammering of the toy. He doesn't dare open his mouth anymore because he fears he'll release the moans that are threatening to slip out. 

His silence doesn't go unnoticed though - even the ones that have gotten their evaluation already are looking at him funny now. It's the most humiliating experience he has ever endured because he can feel his cock twitching in earnest at the familiar feeling of being stroked over his most erogenous zone. His uniform can only hide so much; the hakama is thankfully loose enough, but a full erection is definitely noticeable. 

Gin comes to his aid, naturally, but before his sneaky right-hand man - oh yes, he knows what Gin is planning - can even attempt to reach out a hand, Sousuke tells him firmly, "Don't touch me." 

He sees his Primera's head rise up from in between his folded arms, smirking in possessive triumph. The wolf-side of Starrk's resurrection makes his Primera incredibly territorial as if he's Starrk's property. It's definitely not Sousuke's own mindset because as a lord, he can't be owned, but the behaviour is acceptable as long as it's subtle. 

The Lord of Hueco Mundo lowers himself slightly, fidgeting in the hope that the toy shifts itself again. Unfortunately, it doesn't budge and neither do the harsh vibrations cease. 

"Just..." he motions incomprehensibly in the direction of his seated Espada, so Gin gets the message to take over momentarily. 

His odd behaviour even spurs on a concerned, "Are you alright, my lord?" from his Octava Espada. 

"Yes!" Sousuke murmurs, but it comes out in a much too needy manner. His subordinates must think that his fragile Shinigami form is coming down with a sickness with the way he's almost whimpering out. 

Gin takes over, less tactical in his admonitions, and it elicits complains from Nnoitra. Sousuke only half heartily listens, since under normal circumstances he would have put his feisty Quinto in his place immediately. 

As soon as the vibrations' punishing pace lets up, it stops entirely, and Sousuke immediately takes the opportunity to sit down. 

When Gin is as good as done evaluating his Séptima Espada, Sousuke tells him, "I'll take over from here." And it's much to his Sexta's chagrin since he sees Grimmjow grimace out of the corner of his eye when his evaluation is next. 

His panther like Espada is in for another punishment, - though not today - and just like his Quinto Espada, reproval to his reign is expressed blatantly. 

"...Fucking unfair, that's what it is!..." 

He would have calmly called out his Sexta's disobedience in order to build up the tension to a greater punishment, but when the toy is suddenly turned on again, fully against his prostate since sitting down, he all but gasps out, "Grimmjow!" 

The buzzing of the toy dies down immediately while Starrk doesn't look entirely pleased with the way he almost moaned out the other's name. Grimmjow, on the other hand, has a mixed look of puzzlement and curiosity on his face. 

He is able to compose himself once again, but before he can rectify his rather shameful outburst, the vibrations return. And the Lord of Hueco Mundo refrains from saying anything at all anymore. In fact, he simply wants to call off the meeting, which he actually does as soon as Ulquiorra subtly glances underneath the table. 

"There is a buzzing sou-" 

The remark of his Cuatro Espada is enough to demand, "Meeting is over; get out!" and all of his Espada, except Starrk, all but scramble out, eager to escape his rising fury. 

His Primera shuffles after the last ones, pretending to walk out, so as to not raise suspicion of their relationship, but closes the doors when everyone is gone. 

The vibrations are turned up to maximum capacity - at least it feels that way when it's practically drilling into his prostate. Sousuke stands up as soon as they're alone and swiftly pushes his hakama down to his ankles. The toy needs to go; it's becoming too uncomfortable. 

His hand reaches back, but when he attempts to take out the vibrator, Starrk sonidos to his slightly bent over form and takes a hold of his wrist. It's a solid grip that silently demands Sousuke to leave the toy stationed where it's at. 

"No!" his voice croaks through the brutal pace because he's desperate to have it removed. 

But Starrk doesn't heed his plea and simply noses into the back of his neck, right over the invisible mating mark. "I still have yet to receive my evaluation." 

"You know my..." he needs a moment to breathe between desperate gasps, "...opinion about you!" when teeth skim along the bite. 

"I'd still like you to tell me." 

"You're..." 

"Yes?" his Primera nuzzles affectionately in his neck, and the prickly sensation of his goatee makes Sousuke fidget impatiently. 

"You're- hah!" fingers suddenly delve into him, driving the toy indirectly deeper. "...so good!" He literally feels the other's smirk on his skin in response to his exclamation. 

Sousuke decides to loosen his sash to open his vest because his skin is burning with heat. He moans in the midst of his ministrations and gives into the temptation of taking a hold of himself when the obi brushes his erection. He can't so much as get even one rub in before Starrk redirects his hold to his Espada's cock instead. 

His chin gets turned in Starrk's direction and a second later his mouth is devoured by a hot tongue. And it becomes somewhat difficult to multitask; his hand around Starrk's length is barely moving when he's too preoccupied with responding to the deep kiss. His free hand is clinging to his one centimetre taller Espada's shoulder, trying to get some form of support when the vibrations have weakened his legs - which gets remedied when a hand pushes down on his shoulder to steer Sousuke down unto his knees, an immense relief for his unstable legs. 

His mind is reeling from the intense sensations and he sneakily pushes a hand in between his own legs while gobbling down his Primera's erection. Sousuke works diligently on the meaty shaft in front of him as his hand cups his own balls. And when his fingers slide down behind his sack, over the sensitive skin of his perineum, Sousuke can feel the vibrations practically up to his wrist. He pushes against the plug of the toy before trying to pull it out, without luck though, since the fleeting hesitation in his blowjob, unfortunately, gives it away. 

Starrk's foot splays apart his knees to observe his actions, "What are you doing there?" 

Sousuke hums around the cock in his mouth in an act of hiding his intentions, but his Primera leaves his mouth when taking a step back to scrutinise his attempt of pulling out the toy. 

Blue eyes flash in warning, - making Sousuke obediently pull his hand back - before his Primera takes a place on his seat at the table and spreads his legs invitingly. Starrk takes a hold of his cock next while motioning Sousuke over with a finger. "Hands on my knees, where I can see them." 

He long since doesn't mind Starrk's demands anymore, as long as it happens privately, because he knows that his Primera isn't interested in taking over his reign. 

Sousuke crawls in between the spread legs and before obeying the other's command, urges Starrk's hakama entirely off so he isn't the only one with his pants down. His hands come to rest on thighs that are faintly covered with coarse hairs while his mouth closes around the thick length. 

He wants to tease Starrk as well, to alternate between nips and using tongue in order to return the favour because Sousuke's so hard it becomes painful, and the toy digging into his prostate has practically made his backside numb but he simply can't muster up the patience. He's aching for release, so he sucks the other off without much thought to it. 

When the toy finally stops its relentless vibrations, it takes Sousuke a second to even realise that the blasted thing has finally been turned off. He moans appreciatively around the girth in his mouth while scratching his nails unconsciously along Starrk's thighs. 

"You're doing a lazy job-" 

Sousuke pulls off of the other to whisper against the hot length, "I'm only returning the favour, dear Espada." 

"Take it out." 

He doesn't need to be told twice, since his hand ducks down to dig in behind his tightly drawn balls to wrench out the tiny nuisance. And it's oddly a relief in itself... Sousuke straddles the Primera afterwards to fill up the emptiness the toy left behind with hot and hard flesh. 

The only good thing about the vibrator was that it helped prepare him for Starrk's intrusion; he sinks down on the thick length fluently and places his hands behind himself on Starrk's knees to start moving his hips. 

His Primera lets him decide on a rhythm, content enough to let Sousuke take the lead, but he's courteous enough to grab onto Sousuke's bobbing cock. The other's hand still moves tortuously slow, though Sousuke takes advantage of the hand to redirect his hips into Starrk's fist, practically driving into the tight space. 

He doesn't last long this way, not that it needs to last since he's had too much stimulation already. 

By the time he spills into Starrk's fist, he's squeezing the Espada's knees in such a firm grip that he must be leaving crescent marks into his flesh. He feels satiated and exhausted all at once, but his hips keep moving to help his Primera reach the same bliss, even though his own thighs quake under the heavy release of his orgasm. 

A hand palms his hip, acting as some much-needed support and simultaneously urging him subtly to up the pace before he's braced into a certain position by both of Starrk's hands. His Primera's cock sheaths deeply to spend itself inside of him; honestly, Sousuke can't be sure besides the satisfied groan of the other since he feels rather numb. 

He's kissed slowly while the hands at his hips encircle him in a loving embrace. 

When they part slightly his lover murmurs a, "How do you feel?" against his lips. 

"Like I've been drilled into oblivion." 

A lazy chuckle is his Espada's oh so eloquent response. "Does that mean that you're ready for the real drill next meeting?" 

Sousuke raises an eyebrow, but his expression makes way for an anticipated widening of eyes when his Primera takes a larger vibrator out of his coat. 

And it's conveniently dubbed 'the drill' although Sousuke doesn't necessarily feel the need to test out the settings on the large-sized vibrator after the small one had viciously hammered against his prostate. 

He simply smiles, albeit in slight unease. 

Perhaps it's time to put his Primera on house-arrest so he can't visit particular shops in the human world anymore.


	7. Soft like a petal

Request by: CarolinaBlue15, Pairing: Byakuya x Sousuke, Prompt: Usage of Byakuya's Shikai in bed.

**Soft Like a Petal**

The bonding ceremony was held on the grounds of the Kuchiki family manor itself. And the guests consisted mainly of nobles with at least four of the judges of Central 46 present, who could barely hide their scorn. Because in a couple of minutes Sousuke's last name would be scrapped out of the books to be replaced with the name of his bonded partner to be: Kuchiki. And all of Sousuke's crimes would be absolved in an instant. 

He was going to be no more than Byakuya's consort, but at the same time, there would be no more reason not to hear his voice anymore. In fact, the attendants at the Kuchiki manor already addressed him as Kuchiki-sama. 

Ironic, how he was condemned not too long ago while now he will be rising up above their reign as a noble himself. 

Sousuke stared fondly into the eyes of Byakuya, their left hands were intertwined while the precious family heirloom scarf lay draped around their wrists to symbolise their union. 

"I, Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, take thee, Aizen Sousuke, to be my bonded partner..." 

Byakuya had forsaken his arranged bond to bond with him instead. Sure, it was no more than an arrangement between him and Byakuya, the same way the noble was forced to look for a bonded partner as soon as his grandfather, Kuchiki Ginrei died. Since Byakuya was now the only heir to the Kuchiki clan (Rukia was adopted and not born as a Kuchiki) and in need of an heir himself. 

Byakuya's chosen partner to be had been someone of noble heritage as well, but Kuchiki could surprisingly break character to rebel against clan regulations - more so to prove that he could than in actual defiance - and sabotaged the decision of the noble council to instead bond with someone that everyone would look down upon. 

Apparently, poor Rukon souls were no longer shocking enough... 

But it worked out well for Sousuke. What could he want more than to freely stroll the grounds of one of the great noble clans after receiving a sentence of 20,000 years in prison? His reiatsu was still shackled and there was a special seal to prevent the Hogyoku from breaking the chains, making him quote on quote, 'manageable.' The Hogyoku wasn't removed because he needed to be receptive to the conception of the Kuchiki heir in the future, which was one of the extra conditions that a soul needed to possess in order to bond with a noble clan member. The elders, after all, learned from mistakes in the past: Byakuya's first wife, Hisana. 

The stoic expression of his 'partner' never softened up at all during the recitation of his vows, but the steel grey eyes were somehow alight with gleeful revenge. There might be a side to Byakuya that was not so bland after all... 

"I, Aizen Sousuke, will take thee, Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki clan..." 

Sousuke, the same as Rukia or recently Renji, will never be seen as an heir to the Kuchiki name - throughout adoption or a bond, there was no possibility to stake a claim on that. But it was not his intention to inherit or squander the Kuchiki fortune. Just being able to not only be on par with the four great noble clans but also be respected and be recognised - while a criminal under normal circumstances deserves no redemption - was enough for him. 

Unless said criminal got the opportunity to bond with a noble - since a consort of a noble earned a certain amount of immunity - but those chances were as good as nil... except for himself. 

Of course, it was mostly chance that aided Aizen into the lucky opportunity. Kuchiki Byakuya had been wandering the dark pits of Muken a couple of weeks ago, - after Ginrei's death - frustration, grief and discontent had been practically visible to Sousuke from afar, despite Byakuya's tight lock on his emotions... And it was these tiny flickers or hints of repugnance to a system in Soul Society that existed for as long as the Seireitei existed that Sousuke had been hoping to come across. The system, after all, couldn't change as long as those in it didn't make an effort to try and oppose the old generation. 

But Kuchiki was different; Sousuke could feel that rebellion lay deeply buried within the heir and if there was ever anyone that could get it out of the noble... 

And so, the brunet persuaded Byakuya to come and visit him, in order to silently stimulate the renegade in him. 

A kiss sealed their bond after their vows, but it was no more than a fleeting lip lock. Not that their interactions would stay that innocent since a consummation of their bond was required. Sharing a futon wasn't exactly a priority in order to regulate their bond, but their reiatsu had to be intertwined, and that could only be achieved by sex. 

When Sousuke was next led into the Kuchiki bathing chambers, he dismissed his servant to take care of his preparations himself. While the brunet preferred being served and all of his needs taken care of, he would rather keep some procedures private. 

He wasn't jittery in response to their copulation, because as with all noblemen, most were considerably uptight, and Byakuya would be no different, so he shouldn't expect a 'wild' ride. Sousuke would have to lead from the bottom, helping the aristocrat through his first time with a man no doubt. 

After bathing rituals, he was practically drenched in cherry blossom scent: the only soap that was suspiciously laid out. As if Byakuya had a possessive streak in him that Sousuke would soon come to understand… 

The room that was meant for their consummation - the master bedroom - was surprisingly lavishly decorated; he had thought Byakuya to be one of those that tended to keep his interior sober, bland, kind of like the noble's character. 

But, he should have known better than to judge a book by its cover, since that would rarely provide a proper judge of value. Looks could be very deceiving... as he had demonstrated himself. 

After letting his gaze travel through the room and orientating the master bedroom to be on the south side of the compound - seeing as he recognised one of the sakura trees that border the river that flows past the entire Kuchiki residence - he approached the futon. The futon itself was laid out on an elevated platform, giving off the structure like a bed of the human world. 

Petals were strewn across the sheets as if to remind them about their consummation and he got the feeling that it certainly wouldn't be the last time that he would be confronted by the flowers. 

Even though Sousuke knew that the master of the estate exerted his Shikai throughout the usage of razor-sharp cherry blossoms, he still picked one up, unbeknownst that it was one of those dangerous petals. He dropped it as soon as it created an incision into his skin. The brunet curiously watched as a small stream of blood accumulated and covered the laceration and momentarily forgot to allow the Hogyoku to heal him. 

He jumped lightly when a hand touched his shoulder and he came face to face with his bonded partner. For a first since Muken and their fleeting kiss, Sousuke came in direct contact with Byakuya. 

The stoic features of the noble silently judged his rather tactless manoeuvre. "It's a ritual to bless us with a fruitful consummation." Steel grey eyes motioned to the petals on the futon before they zoned in on Sousuke's. 

Sousuke wanted to laugh away his own silly venture when heat suddenly enveloped his finger when Byakuya sucked his finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes briefly when a tongue sensually slid over the cut and he had to rein in a pleasurable shiver that was threatening to go through his body. 

The suctioned heat slowly withdrew and his partner's reiatsu filled up the wound to heal the minuscule scrape. His palm stayed in the other's light grasp. 

"You are rather quiet." 

Quiet? He was actually speechless since he wouldn't have taken Byakuya for the kind whom would come on to him with such a bold move. Frankly, the brunet just didn't know how to respond to that and he simply settled on remaining as mute as before. Which was a rather drastic reversal of their roles, since it had been Sousuke who had done all the talking in Muken to persuade the noble... 

His silence, however, was mistaken for inexperience since he was asked, "Have you ever laid with a man?" 

A soft thumb brushed the inside of his palm and his breath hitched when answering, "Of course I have." He decided to exert some of his usual confidence by turning the question around at the noble himself. But the answer just added to his astonishment. 

"I have." 

And here he had presumed Kuchiki to be a virgin when it came to two men having sex. Actually, because of this knowledge, Sousuke questioned the other about it further. "Not while you were bonded to your wife I presume." It was said with an undertone of disbelief. He had to know if Byakuya was the kind that remained faithful or not. Their arrangement could be as false as it was, but talk traveled fast and he didn't want to become known as the bonded partner that was cheated on. However superficial their bond was even going to be, his reputation was still on the line with such gossip. After all, who in their right mind would two time a supreme being such as himself? 

Byakuya stared at him and didn't even hesitate to tell him, "Why, yes I did." 

Sousuke pulled back his hand from Kuchiki's grasp, but it was just as fast caught in the other's hold again. 

The notion of Byakuya hiding such a dishonest character behind reserved features gave a sudden twist to the way he perceived his partner. Most nobles carry a mask, but Sousuke was normally a fairly good judge of character, so the thought that someone could hide something from him put him at unease. He was a master of deceit; nobody could fool him. 

He lightly tested Byakuya's grip on him, but the hold didn't give. 

"Due to her bad health she could not give me what I wanted, so I had to seek someone to satisfy me, with her approval of course. And since she loathed her replacement in bed to be another woman, I took to men instead. Which I then found out, I prefer." 

It was at least done with permission... or so he swore. The confession, however, made the noble less false-hearted. 

The brunet halted his own attempt at breaking free from his partner when Byakuya told him, "Do not fret," because he was not afraid of the other; he was simply beginning to feel a little unease at the other's rather dominant approach. Because Byakuya's hidden character was becoming close to a dark secret, especially when it was said in the same stoic tone and expression. "Your ability to restore your health will be very beneficial." 

The unease only settled further into his stomach and he enveloped the frail-looking wrist of the noble should he have to break his grip forcefully. "Are you such a hard lover to please, then?" he inquired with false amusement. 

In the future, he should seriously rethink a bond in exchange for his freedom because messing with nobility directly seemed to be a bad approach. 

"It depends on your tolerance for pain," Sousuke was no longer able to hide his astonishment and by the other's next question, "Do you prefer a whip or a crop?" he was trying to get Byakuya's grip to loosen with the help of strength, but he was released in an instant, before he could even attempt it. 

Sousuke heard something akin to a snort come from his partner and as he looked at Byakuya, the noble told him flatly, "It was a joke." 

He was contemplating the noble's sanity at that point and even rethinking of discontinuing their arrangement. Although breaking a bond with a noble - as a commoner - was known to be as punishable as treason. Since the downside of creating a bond with a noble while being a common soul was that the aristocrats remain to have the upper hand at all times - infidelity, physical and sexual abuse was just as recurrent in these bonds as in regular relationships, but, an aristocrat was freed of being persecuted for such crimes in comparison to its consort. As was with all laws in Soul Society - close to complete immunity for all of the elite, except for murder. 

"I apologise," the Kuchiki heir soothed him before holding out a hand that motioned at the futon. "I hope I didn't scare you off." 

When Sousuke eyed the petals that decorated the bed, his partner demonstrated their harmlessness by picking one up; the petal softened up, no longer ready to slice into him. 

"The night of my sister's execution, I was afraid as well." 

So, the little show was out of revenge? This was not exactly a strong foundation to build their arrangement upon... Perhaps he should have been less desperate to get a hold of Byakuya while in Muken, and actually have allowed the Kuchiki heir to state his thoughts as well... 

"I no longer hold it against you though," Byakuya reassured. "I have come to understand the unjust treatment some individuals befall so... somewhere I can understand some of your reasons." 

"I presume it's better if we won't let our consummation be tainted by politics." Let that be a discussion for later before they both contemplated their arrangement. And being stuck in Muken again to sit out the rest of his sentence for centuries wasn't going to help him any further either. He was more likely to get used to Byakuya's socially inept character than Muken's darkness because there was no getting used to that... 

The other looked down briefly. "You are right..." 

Sousuke studied the sudden change that might be borderline discouraged and a teeny, tiny bit of mortification, so he decided to uplift the noble's spirit a bit by swallowing his own reluctance. 

The grey eyes slowly lifted back up to zone in on the way Sousuke was disrobing. The brunet let his obi fall to the ground and opened his kimono's folds to expose himself to Byakuya's intense gaze. 

Sousuke relaxed his hands next to his body as soon as his partner approached him, and fingers set out to trace the edges of his skin around the Hogyoku, which due to the orb was already a tad bit sensitive. His nipples perked at the cold and the other's touch, then he opened his eyes when a silky sensation whispered over one of his pebbled nubs. The petal that was in between Byakuya's fingers was brought over his right nipple in the slightest. 

Sousuke sighed aloud at the pleasurable sensation. Its softness felt incredibly silky to the touch while there was also an exhilarating rush since those petals could become dangerously sharp in a second. 

It brushed over his nub some more as Byakuya's other hand travelled up to his shoulder, underneath the kimono to slide it off. The expensive material ended up bunched around his feet and the same thing happened for his fundoshi. 

Sousuke gave in to the curious touches and from under heavy-lidded eyes noticed the noble was still gawking at his nude form, but just like the hand that was busy exploring, Byakuya's eyes fell back onto the Hogyoku each time. The orb that had been hidden inside of his sister once, now on display before his eyes, must still be a bit conflicting. 

The brunet, therefore, diverted the noble from his curiosity of the orb by no longer being just an undergoer of Byakuya's ministrations. 

Letting his own hands come to rest on the still somewhat tense shoulders of the one in front of him, Sousuke made sure to squeeze the muscles into a relaxed state before trailing his hands down, palming the hard plains of the body beneath the kimono. 

After successfully easing Byakuya into a more comfortable state, he fingered the obi that held the material together. And when he wasn't met with resistance, only encouraged to proceed by the noble's continued caressing with the petal, Sousuke loosened the tie. The thick material of the kimono folds opened before his eyes: the pristine and soft looking form was revealed to be just as trained as any other soul that underwent years and years of physical strength training. 

He traced the slim body with his own hand and the muscles rippled with each touch. 

When the brunet reached Byakuya's abdomen, he pulled on the strings of the noble's fundoshi lightly and the material loosened its hold on Byakuya's hips to slide down onto the ground. But his hands were stopped from reaching towards the impressive soft cock as its owner whispered, "Lay down." 

Sousuke did as he was requested and lay down on his back, legs spread just the slightest so Byakuya could take a place in between them. 

Here he had thought that he would have to steer the uptight noble, but Byakuya seemed to know exactly what he was doing and what he wanted. His inner thighs were stroked, urging them to spread wider. 

Byakuya covered his body a second later and he felt the noble's hardened rod poke in between the cleft of his buttocks, repeatedly pushing in between his ass and continuously brushing his balls. The eagerness in itself was a turn-on already because, besides those aroused signs and Byakuya's softened features, everything about the noble spoke of control: completely ingrained because of clan regulations. And somehow just now showing cracks in its foundation, revealing but a little of the man that was starved for affection. 

Lips that were cold to the touch warmed in an instant when Sousuke allowed the noble's ravishing tongue inside. And just like the hands, the organ was thirsty to explore every seam of him. 

Sousuke wanted to push his hands into that silky hair in order to encourage the noble's deep kisses, but the kenseikan got in the way. As he was about to divest the noble of his hairpin that symbolised his nobility, his hands were forced back onto the futon, and grey eyes connected with his in a warning glare. 

Apparently, not every wall of Byakuya was left behind or easily stripped, but maybe along the way of their purely 'platonic' arrangement, their interactions would make sure that the noble would feel comfortable in relaxing mentally as well, without regulations holding him back. He wound his arms instead around the other's neck and his hands interlaced with the silken strands as soon as his wrists were no longer pinned to the mattress. Neither was he pierced by Kuchiki's stare anymore. The black-haired male was nuzzling into his neck now, nipping sharply. For such a high upstanding man, Byakuya could be just as lustful as a Hollow that was marking his mate, because he was sure that the ferocity of Byakuya's suckling was leaving a prominent mark in its wake. 

Sousuke closed his eyes at the noble's nipping until he heard a cap being opened and Byakuya's hands were no longer tracing him, busy with something else instead. 

"Let me guess," he murmured amusedly while the scent of the lube gave it away. "sakura fragrance?" a smug little smile leering behind the usual stoic features had Sousuke chuckling. "It's not enough that I am surrounded by your trademark already; it needs to be inside of me as well?" 

He received no answer, except fingers that suddenly slathered his insides with the fruity smell. The silent approach and sudden onslaught at his inner walls had Sousuke barely holding back a throaty cry. 

"You are mine; I want everyone to be aware of this," was whispered hastily against his parted lips, as the fingers withdrew minutely to slather up Sousuke's cock as well and the brunet was urged to take a hold of his own need. 

"Gossip will do that for you, dear Kuchiki." His breath hitched though, and his hand momentarily stopped its rubbing when fingers invaded him again. 

"I want you to call me by my first name." 

There was an urgent need behind that demand, perhaps one of the protective walls was already showing a tear in it. 

The fingers moved with precision, stretching, and digging into him in a way that had Sousuke winding his legs around Byakuya's back, pushing their nether regions flush against each other, so every needy thrust of Byakuya pushed Sousuke forwards. Fingers softened their exploration and a second later they were intimately connected as soon as the noble slipped his cock inside. 

He told Byakuya a haggard, "Slow, I need to adjust," to which the Kuchiki heir nodded into his neck, but the actual information didn't seem to be processed fully since the other still moved with sharp thrusts to successfully sheath himself. 

The harsh sting made him desperate to focus on something else and it was then that he noticed that Byakuya only faintly smelled like the flowery rose coloured petals because there was a hint of a musk that was if anything, girly. And it was somehow addicting. He squeezed his legs tighter around his partner's narrow waist, pushing his own pelvis up to try and get used to the cock inside of him. 

By the time he was able to relax successfully, Byakuya was leaning up on his elbows above him, eye searching his own for a sign, and as soon as he nodded, Byakuya's hips started gradually thrusting, making Sousuke falter his own rhythm to meet those thrusts. His breath hitched continuously already, and he couldn't help the occasional moans slipping past his lips with every slam of those hips. 

Sousuke used his free hand to pull Byakuya closer by the neck, trying to urge the other into kissing him again, because it gave him enough distraction not to be so loud anymore. He was luckily granted their lip lock and he silently delighted that it incited Byakuya to up the pace. 

When his own legs threatened to slip from around the noble's waist, due to the pace, the brunet locked them at the back of Byakuya's ass, driving the noble to strike something inside of him that suddenly took his pleasure to a new height. He even had to abandon rubbing himself completely lest he came in an instant from the slightest push against his prostate. 

But it was too late, Byakuya decided to pin his wrists to the futon again, and the clear dominance over him loosened any inhibition he had. It took but a couple of thrusts that willed his legs to unwind from their tight grip around the Kuchiki heir, to splay apart willingly, allowing the noble deeper access and harsher rubs against the sensitive bundle inside of him which set his release off in an instant. 

As he desperately tried to catch his breath, he was transfixed by the way Byakuya's alabaster skin was flushed red and silken strands stick to sweaty skin, giving the concentrated features of the noble an indecently delicious halo. 

His partner's reiatsu began to throb in accordance with the thick length inside of him before it was all emptied into his trembling depths. 

The one above him struggled to hide his difficulty to catch his breath. The dilemma on those noble features was adorable, but he decided to help Byakuya in unveiling his mask in Sousuke's neck by hugging the noble tighter. Because Aizen knew how difficult it was to take off a mask after decades of pretending... 

Sousuke felt around for one of the petals on the sheets and absentmindedly stroked its smooth texture. Just like the one he was still entwined with, its exterior was pretty and soft looking, but what was hidden behind that beauty was even more intriguing: the tree it started from, no matter how hard the winter storms challenged these petals, each spring they would blossom again.


	8. My 'sweet' captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Shinji wants to take advantage of his evil vice-captain, but is Aizen really the one that's getting taken advantage of?

Request by: icecreamsoda, Pairing: Shinji x Sousuke, kink: No specific kink or prompt was given, so I used inebriated sex, plus first time. 

**My 'Sweet' Captain**

Shinji watched his vice-captain from his position behind his desk, secretively keeping an eye on the younger male because that sweet innocent front wasn't fooling him. That gentle expression was as fake as those thick glasses that framed seductively dangerous eyes. 

The dark almond colour that was reminiscent of Aizen's mother's eyes was probably the only feature that the brunet had in common with the sweet woman. Besides the dark hair, though much shorter and all tussled up instead of how she had always placed it neatly into a bun. 

Oh, who was he kidding, he couldn't look twice at Aizen and not be reminded of his childhood crush... 

But, looking at Aizen evoked a different sort of longing inside of him; he didn't want to take the effort of courting the other male in order to make love underneath the stars after a third date night - which Shinji would do when he was serious about someone. No, his lieutenant's questionably pure intentions only made Shinji want to destroy that feigned innocence, completely sodomising the brunet. 

Just the thought of seeing that ever-present gentle face splattered with his cum made his hakama tent noticeably. 

He could normally rein in his perverted thoughts, especially regarding his own vice-captain, but this lieutenant deserved it. Sometimes he even thought that Aizen was aware of his... fascination because subtle actions or signs were surely enacted to entice him. 

Such as now: Aizen consciously licking his rosy lips was purposefully done so to arouse him. Those plump lips suddenly glistening with light moisture drew his attention immediately. He wanted nothing more than to bite that plump flesh to hear a gasp of pain in response from the innocent shell that encased the devil. 

"Is there anything I can do for you, Hirako-taicho?" 

Even the tone was entirely too sugary for his liking... 

There were a few things that he could think of that Aizen could do for him, with one of them involving the brunet hidden under his desk, face smooshed into the fabric of his hakama. 

Shinji squeezed his own hardened cock to stave off his arousal a bit. The desk was big enough to hide any hand actions behind it, but the setting remained inappropriate. Rule Nr. 6 of the Gotei 13 behavioural guide: A captain never takes advantage of his superior position to demand extracurricular activities of an underling. 

He scoffs at the other male instead, "There's nothing that ya can do fer me," as the brunet smiles politely back, which just loosens the urge in Shinji to slap that smile off. 

His lieutenant should actually be transferred for his own safety because one of these days, the blond's hold on his own restraints will break free and he will act on those desires. Though, the devil deserves no mercy. 

The blond snaps out of his own filthy thoughts when he realises working hours are already over for today, and his vice-captain is cleaning up his desk and all that jazz... If his lieutenant actually spent less time nit-picking, they would maybe get a lot more work done in their division. Then again, if Shinji spent less time daydreaming of the other bent over his desk... 

Shinji stands up as well - hard on long since softened up again - and leaves his own desk the way it is, making it easier to resume his work the next day before he stops in front of his busy vice-captain. 

"You're coming with me." He simply turns around afterwards stating this, expecting the other to follow him, even though the other regards him with an owlish expression at the sudden demand. He can't blame him though; they hardly ever converse aside from the required communication at work. 

Shinji checks briefly - in the doorway of their division - to make sure the other is actually obeying. 

"Dressed like this?" 

How… cute. His lieutenant actually thought they were going out? Well, to be fair, he was going to take Aizen out. And while it was done by so many captains, it was not exactly appropriate while still dressed in uniform considering it would be just the two of them and not the whole division... proper protocol and such... 

"Don't get yer panties in a twist; I ain't askin' ye out." 

Shinji takes his lieutenant into the seedy suburbs of the Inuzuri district: a place with a bar and brothel on at least every corner of the street, in between residential houses, because he knows this place with funky music that gets his spirit going. 

Glancing back at his trailing vice-captain, he catches the brunet's curious, raised eyebrow at the name, 'Jazz delight' - a venue Shinji frequents in order to wash away a day of work or drown in the sweet blues that resound from the resident live band. 

He knows that Aizen has been here before already so that improvised curious glance is definitely bullshit. Because the blond's certain that Sousuke creeps behind him, disguised by the night -or a kidou spell- in order to spy on him. 

The bar is dark, only lightened with the few candles on the tables that can seat a handful of people on lounge-like chairs. Pictures of current famous jazz-singers of the real-world line the walls and the red curtains give the venue a sensual atmosphere. That can come in handy when seeking quick love since there're rooms upstairs... Not that he brought his lieutenant specifically here for that... 

He motions for Aizen to take a place at one of the tables that are more secluded in the back before sidling up to the bar himself. Awaiting his order, he sweeps a look through the room while bobbing his head to some tunes and finds that the bar's still relatively quiet, while in a couple of hours the place will be popping, easy for the two of them to go up in the crowd. 

"Got some company?" the patron of the bar asks him while putting two cups of brandy ready on the counter. 

Shinji just grins his standard smile, "Relaxation from work; he's my vice-captain." 

He ain't gonna fuel any gossip. 

"Easy on the liquor with the kid then," the bartender jokes. 

"Just enough to get lit." 

To loosen his vice-captain's cramped posture and maybe loosen that tongue a little... because the secrets that the younger male could spill... 

He takes a hold of the two cups of liquor before carrying them over to their table, where he tells his lieutenant to face the stage - since that's the best part about the bar. It's almost sad the way the younger male is huddled into a corner, next to an oddly stationed plant that's intruding half of their table with its leaves. 

But his stubborn vice-captain stays seated opposite Shinji, back facing the stage. He's just no good... doesn't even listen half the time... 

"What da ya think about the place?" he asks, partially as an obligation and not because he actually cares what the other thinks. It's maybe even a diversion to forget about his vice-captain's defiance. Although it's after work hours and Aizen doesn't necessarily have to do what he says anymore... 

"Are we here to supervise suspicious activity?" 

Shinji gives the brunet that's adjusting his glasses a dumbfounded look. "No, you dimwit, I wanna spend some time with mah vice-captain." Aizen's eternally contemplative look turns his way. "You just passed the age of consent, so ya deserve a drink." More than just a drink actually, because the brunet can legally suck his cock. 

He slides one of the cups over to Aizen, "Cheers," and raises his own glass as emphasis, before chugging it back in the hope that Aizen will follow his lead. Aizen does mimic him, but in a manner entirely too coy for his taste - which becomes amusing when the younger male sputters and coughs after being introduced to a little bit of alcohol. 

Serves him right! 

Shinji's used to the burn that accompanies it - it's actually the best part - so he grins while his vice-captain coughs up a storm. "Ya'll get used ta the taste." The same way he'll get used to the taste of his cock... 

Grinning at that particular thought, he focuses back on Aizen. "I know what will help: another round," which will hopefully numb his own thoughts to what he'd like to do to the evil in front of him. 

Shinji motions to the bartender in the midst of his explanation and entirely ignores Sousuke's fervent refusal to join for a second time. The blond shares an amused chuckle with the bartender when Sousuke's head bows politely as soon as he brings the drinks. Formality is obviously lost in a place that's located in the sleazy parts of the Rukon district. So, of course, his vice-captain is gonna be the odd one out that attracts everyone's attention immediately. 

The next time they're raising their glasses, Aizen takes but a minuscule sip. "Come on, drink! Ya surpassed my height when ya were only sixteen; ya body mass can handle the liquor." 

"How much alcohol one can consume isn't only calculated by their body mass or height..." 

There he goes again... the blond drowns out the other's voice and expresses his disinterest blatantly by observing the bar's incoming guests. And when his vice-captain is finally done blabbing, the other's glass is empty, and Shinji calls for another round. 

He winks briefly at Aizen's dismay because the other male might be regretting following him along. Well... that will teach him to sneak after him; if Aizen wants to trail him like a dog, Shinji's gonna make it worth his while. 

The blond jerks his head back to down their third drink and once again has to await his vice-captain doing the same. The murmurs of the conversations around them in the now almost fully packed jazz-bar have long since drowned out their own smalltalk. 

He takes an impatient peek at his lieutenant's full cup after a while but regrets it immediately when it's still looking practically untouched. Giving his vice-captain a petulant look, who naturally returns it with an air of confidence - as if he knows something unbeknownst to Shinji - he urges the other to down it. 

The blues fill up the place as soon as the real band takes the stage and it's enough to concentrate on the music to forget his boring company. He taps his foot rhythmically to the beat while judging his lieutenant's ramrod posture. "Ya're gettin' tortured or somethin'?" The brunet's reserved features blend into a look of confusion. "Relax a little, ya're supposed ta give yerself over to ta beat." His vice-captain just continues looking at him as if he's uttering a different language before Shinji actually notices the other's empty cup. "Wait, another drink will help you with that," to which Aizen responds with a look as if he's really getting tortured. 

It's his intention to loosen up his vice-captain a little and get him talking, but so far, he isn't really getting anywhere. Okay… and just maybe cop a feel in a drunken haze... by accident, of course! 

But by another few rounds, he has kind of lost count of the number of drinks himself while his lieutenant still looks rather sober. And Shinji is beginning to get drowsy from the amount of brandy he's consumed trying to outdo his partner's suspiciously high tolerance for alcohol. 

His heavy-lidded eyes lock on to the immaculate form of the brunet in front of him. "Ya know, I'm kinda still sour about ta fact that ya're so tall in comparison to lil' ol' me." He's begun mindlessly talking nonsense to get the other out of his composed shell. And slurring his words as well, betraying that he's obviously getting more than tipsy. But he actually doesn't really mind; the alcohol gets him in a good mood and the music only adds on to that. "Ya caught mah eye immediately between ta bunch of misfits and that's when I knew..." 

Sousuke cocks his head to the side in an innocent fashion, awaiting the continuation of his drunken speech as if it's an important newsflash that his vice-captain should be aware of. 

"...that's what I gotta 'ave." 

"You realised that you wanted me." 

Shinji doesn't really know how the other came to that deduction so easily since it's all pretty much a haze in his mind, but the blunt insinuation of Aizen has him shrugging the brunet off. A little too animatedly... since his elbow that supports his head slides at his sudden movement, and he can barely save his chin from connecting painfully with the table, though he still loses a couple of strands when his hand was practically entwined with his own hair. "It's too damn long! I ought ta 'ave it cut." 

"I like the length. It suits you." 

He's aware of that revelation though since he heard that loud and clear. And he's grinning like a maniac suddenly. "Are ya comin' on ta me?" Anything to reverse the roles and mask his own bad intentions... 

"The liquor might be getting to me-" 

Oh, hell no! Shinji wasn't having that crap; it's his chance to find out more about his vice-captain, so he acts on instinct and reaches for the other. No, he practically lunges for Sousuke to grab him by the back of his head and push their mouths together -before the alcohol clouding up his senses can sober him up. But the strength with which he grabs his lieutenant has them both almost knocking each other out. 

They end up in one of the bedrooms upstairs, but not for the secretive reasons Shinji had hoped though. 

The blond had to lie down to sooth the killer headache Aizen's incredibly strong teeth made on impact with Shinji's forehead. 

Aizen's nursing his own cut lip, which the brunet bit upon their painful head to mouth collision. 

"Ye freakin' idiot!" 

Perhaps it was his own karma because it wasn't exactly neat of him to get his vice-captain drunk and then lure him upstairs. 

Even the comfortable alcohol buzz has cleared a little with the pounding in his head. A good thing that the music is loud enough to resound through the walls because jazz soothes the ache a little. 

His vice-captain appears in the room, bloody handkerchief in his hand while his cut lip is all healed up with kidou. If only Shinji could do that for non-existent injuries... 

"With all due respect, but, I was not the one who took the incentive to head-butt." 

"I was tryin' ta kiss ya, Sousuke," he mumbles slightly irritated at the loss of opportunity, and he gets even more annoyed when he sees Aizen's still too sober features close in on him. "What are ya doin'?!" he asks warily as soon as the other practically looms over him, drawing back his bangs and inspecting his forehead. 

"I am just checking, Hirako-taicho." 

"I'm sure there's a print of yar teeth etched into my forehead." 

"Well, you do have a big forehead." 

He slaps his lieutenant's hands away and leans up unto his elbows. "What da ya say?! Wanna see somethin' else that's big?" 

"Now you're the one that's coming on to me." 

Why is it that the other suddenly has the upper hand? 

"I meant my fist!" 

The brunet smiles sneakily. "Sure, I believe you." 

The blond slumps down unhappily. He won't get a chance like this again since he isn't gonna make a habit of taking his lieutenant out. 

When the throbbing finally subsides somewhat, he glances at the one that's still watching him. "Take a damn picture." 

"I probably should, since the wound looks rather severe." 

Wound? His hand flies up to try and check it for himself, but as he reaches up, the blond catches the smirk of the kneeling brunet next to him, so Shinji grabs the pillow underneath him to smack that grin away. 

Unfortunately, Sousuke catches the incoming pillow and snags it right out of his hands to turn the punishment on him. 

"Don't! I'm injured. Besides, I'm your captain." 

The brunet obediently lowers his attack stance. 

The sudden silence between them makes him notice the beats of his favourite song, and he was just getting in the zone of his tunes when his lieutenant's face draws uncomfortably close again. The blond pushes against Aizen's torso to keep the other at least at arm's length. "That's sexual intimidation, Sousuke. Careful there!" 

"Well, weren't you trying to kiss me, if I recall?" 

Shoot, how was he gonna deny that? Aizen hadn't even been tipsy, to begin with, so is the brunet gonna believe his word when Shinji blames the alcohol? Whatever, he's the captain anyways, so the other shouldn't question him like that. 

"Sexual harassment charges are taken very seriously, especially when the captain is the aggressor." 

And that was the downside of his title... Aizen doesn't only question him, but also reprimands him and calls him out on those things... 

"I'm not nearly wasted enough for this," Shinji complains before letting himself fall back on the futon. 

"I can always order room-service." 

Now that was one of the best suggestions his lieutenant ever came up with. Time to take the party up to their rented room. 

When the bartender comes up to bring them their bottle of brandy, the guy gives him a knowing smile as he walks past Sousuke, who opened the door. Which Shinji fervently avoids, since come on, he doesn't hook up with everyone he meets in the bar... though he can't help it if the liquor becomes too much and his company begins to look strangely attractive... since he comes primarily for the jazz. 

His lieutenant has to take a place next to the futon when Shinji deliberately hogs the whole mattress. It's Aizen's own damn fault; the brunet ruined his good intentions by being so damn tempting. 

Taking the honour of pouring them both a cup, Shinji doesn't bother clinking, or he has already downed his glass. Neither does he keep track if Aizen follows his lead, before pouring himself another one. He might as well make use of the expensive bottle - even though he was gonna make his vice-captain pay for it tomorrow - 'cause if he has to wait on the brunet to take a sip... 

"What's ta deal between ya an' that lanky prepubescent kid?" he asks after rubbing his temples, trying to clear away the rising fog of the liquor. 

"Gin?" 

The blond shrugs nonchalantly even though he has heard the boy's name being mentioned: something about the brat being a promising prodigy in the academy already... 

"I saved him during a Rukon purge and decided to tutor and train him afterwards to get him into the academy since he has no relatives left." 

...and nurtured by his vice-captain apparently. "I'm gonna puke." 

"I knew that last cup would be one too many. Do you need me to pull back your hair?" 

Sousuke could be sarcastic enough on his own, but apparently, he stubbornly refused to recognise Shinji's sarcasm. "I meant yar sappy story. Ya raised an orphan... blah, blah... I don't care." 

He was about to fill up his cup again when he noticed that it was still practically full; his senses were probably beginning to swim in alcohol first if he couldn't even remember drinking it... 

Glancing up momentarily at the sound of his lieutenant putting aside his empty cup had him barely leaning away in time from his intruding vice-captain. Aizen had absolutely no clue about personal space! 

"Why do you insist on pushing me away, Hirako-taicho?" 

Oh no, the feels isn't something Shinji was ready for yet; he couldn't even accept them himself. Curse his lieutenant's sturdier frame, 'cause the other's hand firmly enclosed his upper arm in a tight hold, refusing to let the blond back away. 

"Are ya trippin'?! Don't flatter yerself; ya're not that interesting." 

Aizen's mouth closed in on his own, but this wasn't the way to go… his vice-captain shouldn't be by his full senses! 

He was about to push him off when Aizen practically straddled his lap. "The truth now, Hirako-taicho." 

The blond would have head-butted him if that hadn't already happened earlier... so he took a different approach this time. 

"That was ta truth ya cocky brat!" and no sooner had those words left him before he was being forced down on the futon and his lieutenant came to hover completely over him. 

Why was the brat so freaking strong...? 

Shinji bucked wildly which had the one on his lap momentarily losing balance and giving him enough leverage to switch their positions. To be honest, it went a little too easily. His hair curtains them both, so he makes sure his locks are out of the way when he pins Aizen's wrists to the futon on either side of the brunet's head in case the one beneath him was planning something. 

With himself seated in between his lieutenant's legs, the blond was beginning to think that their communication was taking the right turn because this is what he had secretly wanted for quite some time. 

Well, it would be now or never... 

"Ya talk too much," is the only warning he gives Aizen before Shinji sinks down to kiss the brunet. And even though he's secretly looking for a justification for their lip-lock, it's beginning to feel like a lost cause, since Aizen's lips respond eagerly. 

They separate after a big wet smack, and up close and personal he must admit that he doesn't really mind Aizen's coy smile, sincere or not; it gives the younger male a softer edge. The eyes that were so reminiscent of his childhood crush are darker than hers ever were. 

The blond trails a hand over the black kosode of his lieutenant, trying to cop a feel of the body hidden underneath the uniform, while he connects their lips again. But when he finally gains access into Sousuke's wet cavern, he's surprised when Sousuke doesn't really taste like brandy at all... 

However, he doesn't linger on that thought too long when the one beneath him tests his authority by trying to push his tongue down. 

Shinji tries to get the other to yield immediately, yet somehow the brunet gives himself willingly over, which probably has something to do with his thumb brushing over Aizen's nipple. He seeks out the hardened bud by letting his hand disappear in the folds of his lieutenant's uniform, past the shitagi, to draw a rougher stroke directly over it. 

Sousuke gasps into their kiss and two arms encircle Shinji's neck, securing what space was left between them. 

Kissing further around the brunet's opened mouth, Shinji nips along his skin while he divests himself of his own captain's haori with one hand, 'cause the one beneath him is getting him feeling scorching hot. He swallows louder gasps when his still busy hand descends lower to caress the sensitive younger male. 

The blond has to briefly stop his exploring, either way, to take off Aizen's glasses -'cause those useless spectacles seriously get in the way - before letting his hand dive into the other's uniform again. His lieutenant might be hiding something, but right now, that squirming form who clutches at his hair tightly is definitely showing his true face. And there is nothing sweeter than Aizen behaving like a fidgeting mess. 

Diving in for another kiss, he loosens Sousuke's uniform at the same time, in order to follow the column of his neck and actually have some space to trail his hand further underneath the uniform. But he has to pry off his lieutenant's clutch in his hair first since the brunet seems intent on having him as close as possible. 

He roams the plains of Aizen's chest freely while his vice-captain's eyes drift away from his own. Aizen is shy now? Communal showers were practically everywhere though... or maybe the liquor is playing tricks on his eyes... since Shinji's vision was still swimming lightly. All the alcohol in his bloodstream is rapidly flowing down, caused by the rush of his arousal. 

Shinji doesn't give his lieutenant the chance to cover up as he swoops down to kiss the skin that was just bared before his eyes. He trails his tongue up the brunet's ribs and encircles his palms around Sousuke's hips as soon as they lift up along with Sousuke's arching back. The brunet's hair is tussled up even more with his squirming actions, and gasps leave the younger male as if he's out of breath. 

With Sousuke so easily succumbing to him, it's beginning to look as if his lieutenant secretly wanted this as well. 

"Freaky brat," he whispers without its usual bite against Sousuke's skin, before grazing a nipple with his teeth. Aizen's hand shoots down instantly in reaction, practically pushing against his forehead - the same spot that already met resistance today - to get him off of the sensitive bud. 

A good thing he ain't knocked out yet, although, the alcohol might be buzzing down the pain... 

His teeth let go to nip down the path of Sousuke's sternum, and it has the brunet beneath him wriggling himself in all turns to avoid and encourage him at the same time. 

"Yer so damn twitchy; are ya a virgin?" With Aizen's kissing skills he wouldn't have thought that to be the case, but with the younger man's silence, it's apparent what the answer to that question is. "Don't worry. I'll take care of ya," he reassures since the last thing the blond wants to do is make this a horrible experience for his lieutenant. Even though Aizen might not entirely deserve his kindness, it doesn't mean that he has to scar the youngster for life. 

The blond continues his gentle kisses and eventually reaches the brunet's hakama. Palming the decent erection underneath, he decides to strip him out of the rest of his clothing. He leans down on his side, next to his lieutenant on the futon. Shinji swallows a sudden gasp from the brunet beside him as soon as his palm encircles Aizen's cock. The kiss serves as enough distraction to get the other used to another's touch because his slow pumps are already incentive enough for his vice-captain to arch his hips into Shinji's warm hand. 

The younger male's eager thrusts into his fist are but a small sign of Sousuke's inexperience. He finds it practically adorable, that is, he would if he wasn't about to sodomise said virgin... 

A low disappointing murmur resounds loudly from the mouth he's devouring when his hand retreats from around Sousuke's cock. Shinji still teasingly follows the length of the shaft to fondle tightly drawn balls, before leaning up again on an elbow. He disconnects their wet kiss to fish around in his own uniform for a handy tube that he always carries around. 

Sousuke squints up at him which makes the blond briefly think that the glasses are not a farce before he convinces himself it's just Sousuke's inexperience that's at the base of said expression. He'll show the other what the contents of the tube are for soon enough... 

He quickly slathers up his fingers with lube and tells Sousuke to lie down on his side instead, so Shinji's indirectly spooning the brunet. Then he hikes up Aizen's outer knee, so he gains access to the enticing crack where his fingers flock to instantly. When the first finger pushes through the tight ring of muscles, Aizen almost yelps and grabs firmly onto the hand that's working in a digit. 

Shinji chuckles against his neck, "I forgot to tell ya, but ya need ta relax." 

"Well, I didn't know that it was going to hurt like this." He manages to urge the other's vice-like grip from around his wrist, but it returns as soon as he curls his finger deeper. "Ya can't expect instant bliss; just adjust ta it," he recommends casually before the other gets it in his head to stop since he ain't stopping now. His own throbbing erection underneath his shihakusho has been waiting to get at that for a very long time now. 

He trails a thumb along the inner thigh that's practically blocking his fingers now; the hiked-up knee he had been holding up is now squishing the hand that's finger deep into the brunet. "Ya can take it, just... take yer time," which is probably marvellous advice... 

The blond eases his finger out, allowing the brunet to take a few breaths and give him time to relax beforehand, before slipping it in again. He gently pushes deeper, trying to be as patient as he can about it. And as soon as the brunet's muscles give a little, Shinji adds another digit and offers his mouth to draw away Sousuke's thoughts from the accompanying sting. 

He has to pull back from the kiss though when Aizen bites his tongue sharply. 

"Sorry..." the brunet drawls out, though the tone sounds anything but sorry. 

When Shinji's about to lean away from that dangerous mouth, he gets harshly yanked back by a couple of his blond strands that are fisted by the one in front of him. The other's harsh retaliations spur on the need to be less gentle about it and he withdraws his fingers to shove his own hakama down - he doesn't wear any underwear - and lubes up his cock. 

Shinji scraps up the decency to go agonisingly slow when he finally passes his cock through the tight heat. Sousuke is unbearably tight, clamping down in the slightest when he moves a little. He has to grab a hold of the leg that's once again trying to squish his access shut, which was futile considering that the brunet was placed in front of him and Shinji is already practically fully sheathed inside. 

For fear of having the chunk of hair that Sousuke fisted being stripped straight out of his head, the blond urges the other to relocate his grip to the futon instead before beginning to gradually thrust into Aizen - just slow cautious thrusts to see if the other can handle it. 

Aizen might still be arching slightly away from his rocking hips, but Shinji can feel that he's trying to accommodate to his length. He takes a look at the younger man's shoulder to check if he was alright, and his lieutenant closes the gap between them immediately in a harsh kiss. 

He keeps the torturing slow pace though and mimics their rhythm on Sousuke's softened cock. The slippery excess lube on his hand helps the brunet's erection spring back to life and even spurs on Sousuke to fuck into his fist. Taking a second look when they depart for air, Sousuke hides his face in the futon, but he catches a glimpse of the younger male's features which are contorted into pleasure. Sousuke's panting harshly, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened in silent moans. As honest as he will ever see his vice-captain. 

Shinji encourages Sousuke to ride it out since he's indirectly moving back on Shinji's length due to the handjob. And he keeps his own pace even, unconsciously following the beat of one of the slow songs when he pays more attention to their surroundings. 

This actually couldn't have gotten better; music and sex, two of his most favourite hobbies. Add a couple of drinks to that and his lieutenant that consumes 75% of his thoughts... Shinji wouldn't have wanted it to go any other way. 

He feels the brunet tightening around him sporadically while Sousuke takes over on the movements of his fist, urgency suddenly clear by the way the younger male is rocking into his palm. Until the one in front of him cries out and Sousuke's ass literally milks his cock for all it's worth, greedy for Shinji's release that comes hard a moment later. 

Everything catches up afterwards: the haze of the liquor, the drowsiness of a nice orgasm... 

So, after disconnection, he pulls the brunet closer for a quick nap because he can't give the younger male any wrong impressions; it was just sex after all. He's not keen on bonding with someone that's ultimately planning his demise. Since the blond knows that there's something his lieutenant is waiting for... 

But, he slips into a deep sleep anyways. And when he wakes up in the morning, Aizen is the one that's already gone. 

He curses the headache that's pounding loudly against his temples, which probably wasn't only the fault of the brandy, but the aftermath of his injury as well. Which becomes an actual grumble out loud when he's presented with the bill. No biggie though; he'll retract that from Aizen's paycheck instead. 

The patron nudges him in between his mutters. "What did you two do to my calathea?" 

"Your what?!" he asks dumbfounded, 'cause he's never heard of that before. 

The bartender motions to the plant that was stationed right next to their table last night; its leaves look suspiciously droopy. "You didn't give it any alcohol, right?" 

Shinji slams his hand on the bar counter - which he regrets immediately because the noise goes straight to his sore temples - before cursing out loud, "Freaking brat!" 

He has the feeling that he found out about Aizen's tolerance for alcohol...


	9. The gift

Request by: Blue, Pairing: Ishida x Aizen, = It wasn't specified which Ishida, so I went with the older one: Ryuuken Ishida. Prompt/kink: None was given, so I implemented a maid outfit and belting. Notes: Obviously Ryuuken is not aware here that Aizen was responsible for hollowfying Masaki because else Ryuuken wouldn't have been so 'nice' to Aizen. 

****

**The Gift**

Ryuuken sat in his living room, reading the paper while reclining in his lounge chair before he had to work a late shift in the clinic when he was suddenly greeted by his son. Now, normally Uryu never visited him anymore since becoming King of Silbern. The shadow realm - previous headquarters of Yhwach Bach - was recently officially recognised as an independent world after the destruction of the Quincy king. 

The Quincy world was still subject to the Seireitei's laws regarding war and economy, but the rest of the entity's regulations and rules were free to be chosen by the new Quincy king, Uryu Ishida. Of course, that was along with Isshin's offspring, Kurosaki Ichigo; the boy is such a rebel and a bad influence on his son, and the two spend a suspiciously large amount of time together... 

So, he did feel slight relief when he took a first glance at the presence next to his son. Ryuuken thought that Uryu might finally be presenting his bride, - albeit very tall bride - but at second glance he realised that the long brunet hair framed a very masculine facial structure. 

He folds his paper to regard his son with a certain expression, silently demanding answers. 

"He is part of a peace treaty between the Quincy and Shinigami; Ichigo and I promised Soul Society to take him into the custody of the human world since he's disallowed to enter both Silbern and Soul Society as of now." 

"And he is?" 

"Aizen Sousuke," the tall brunet next to his son responds politely. 

Aizen Sousuke, of course, the name rings a few bells, and if he's not mistaken it's actually the one who's responsible for one of the wars against Soul Society: where his son sustained lethal injuries and Ryuuken was forced to reconnect with his own Quincy heritage in order to save his son and force him to awaken his Quincy powers... Not exactly good memories... Although he can't remember the brunet having this sort of appearance... nor the almost artificial Hollow energy radiating from the other. 

"And why, specifically, is he here?" Ryuuken questions dismissively as if said brunet isn't present with them. He stands up to smoke a cigarette outside, prompting Uryu to follow and thus have some privacy between the two of them. 

"Father, he is to be set free under certain conditions; he needs a place to stay and will have to be supervised." 

He lights up his cigarette, takes a drag, and nods in disinterest, barely paying attention to what his son is indirectly asking him. 

"His reiatsu is sealed and the Hogyoku-" That was it: the artificial Hollow power surrounding the other. "-is under the control of Urahara-san." 

"Then why aren't you taking him there instead?" He manages after another drag because he does not have time, nor any specific need to monitor anyone. 

"Because Urahara-san's reputation has been restored and he's moving back to Soul Society. You're the only one living-" 

He cuts off Uryu before he can even fully request the dreaded plea. He does owe the Shinigami world and in particular Ichigo for saving his son out of the claws of Yhwach Bach, but that doesn't mean that he has to take in strays now. Criminal strays nonetheless... "Kurosaki-san is living in the human world as well; I'll even give you an instructional guide to get-" 

"Father, Ichigo's dad has unresolved issues with Aizen. They won't be able to live under the same roof." He has to chuckle throughout blowing out his smoke because he can imagine - and knows - the sort of nuisance Isshin is... Perhaps his gift and he can bond over the subject of Isshin's failures. "What kind of issues?" 

Uryu avoids his gaze and pushes his glasses up his nose in a nervous act. "I don't know..." 

His son was lying; he could see the subtle signs that spoke of Uryu's keenness to avoid telling him more. 

"Something about the far past... Father, you would have some company and won't be feeling so alone anymore..." 

Ryuuken looks intriguingly at the ashes that accumulate on the filter of his cigarette and turns his back on his son, tactically bypassing the request, or so he thought... 

"At least try it for a few days, until Ichigo and I have looked for an alternative." 

He wasn't lonely anyways, and certainly not in need of company. Even though he must admit that his son's absence, since moving to Silbern, was on some days unbearable. Granted Uryu and he never had the sort of close relationship that Isshin has with his children, but every household is different... He prefers the silence and he had always presumed that Uryu didn't mind their distant relationship since he never tried to change anything between them. Besides, blood speaks louder than words... 

"He only needs superficial supervision; he doesn't need to be fully-fledged monitored since his powers are sealed. I'll leave him here then, for the time being... alright?" 

...wait? What?! 

He puts out his cigarette in the ashtray and tells his son a firm, "I have yet to tell you that I will even-" He turns around to face Uryu, but he's left standing alone... 

It was all thanks to Isshin's son's influence because Uryu was never this defiant. 

He goes back inside and is greeted by the other casually going through his stuff. 

"You must take a lot of pride in the Quincy name when you still display the emblem despite it being besmirched by Bach." 

Ryuuken uses Hirenkyaku to close their distance in an instant and simply snatches the Quincy's symbolisation out of the other's hands to hang it back up properly. 

"Pardon me, that was very rude of me indeed," Aizen gives him a sympathetic smile and looks pleadingly his way. 

The dark purple eyes, just as unnatural as the feel of the other's sealed reiatsu betrays flagrantly that the brunet certainly doesn't mind renouncing his own heritage. Aizen, therefore, had no business meddling in the Quincy name when he has lowered himself to a Hollow. 

"I'm not the one who denies my own ancestry; I'm proud to descend from the Quincy race. The same can't be said about you and your Shinigami ancestry." 

He actually only accepted his own heritage after his son restored the Quincy name because even before Bach's arrival, Ryuuken himself rather denied his own lineage. Why bother with the dead when it's the living you can save? 

The other gives him a mysterious, quirky smile while eyeing him, which due to their height difference feels as if he's being scrutinised. 

Time to reinforce some discipline into his unwanted gift. "Can you be useful?" If he's to be saddled up with the false Shinigami, he might as well compensate for his free stay. 

"Define useful." 

"You will do whatever I tell you to; you owe me as much." 

"I could be wrong, but I don't believe that I'm still imprisoned, so I'm not under specific hierarchal command." 

"You're part of a peace treaty: the spoils of war; a gift, if you will, to ensure a peaceful relationship between Soul Society and Silbern, which makes me your supervisor and superior." 

He can't describe Aizen's expression after he gives him the info the brunet had to have been informed of already… since the Shinigami would have certainly had to pass Central 46's judgement before being offered as a gift. 

"Can you cook?" 

The brunet gives him a fake smile, as false as the rest of his appearance. 

"Actually, don't answer that; I'm sure you're capable of following simple instructions." Ryuuken goes over to a bookshelf to take out a cooking book, which he opens at a random page. 

He beckons Aizen over and once the other comes to stand next to him, he turns the cooking guide in the brunet's direction, showing him the recipe. 

"I have to go to work in an hour; I'll be gone until seven thirty and when I come back I expect dinner to be ready." 

He's a busy man after all, and a personal cook doesn't sound so bad; it's certainly better than the instant meals he's been living off of. 

Aizen chuckles amusedly. "Oh, I see… you're one of those." 

Ryuuken had little need to hear the other's opinion; Aizen only needs to nod and do as he says. 

"I'll give you some money, so you can buy the ingredients on the list. And at exactly seven thirty I want the table ready and dinner served." 

Aizen just smiles brightly. "I'll be sure to also set your slippers ready and take your coat as soon as you come back, Ishida-san." The tone is exaggeratedly subservient. 

When Aizen makes no effort to take the book from him, Ryuuken sets it on the kitchen counter and takes out his credit-card from his wallet to put it specifically on the page with the ingredients-list, just in case. He glances back at Aizen, who still seems a little too amused by him before Ryuuken is actually aware of what the other is wearing. 

"You need a change of clothes before walking out of the door." 

He honestly doesn't care what Aizen wears, but he doesn't want to be associated with the other when he's donned in what appears to be a maiden's nightgown. So, before he leaves for work, he lays out some spare clothes. 

But when he comes back home from work, dinner isn't served, and when he peeks into the pans and pot on the stove, the food doesn't resemble the vegetarian stir-fry recipe; in fact, it looks to be a simple meal of curry with rice. 

"What the hell is this?" he questions as soon as the brunet shows up in clothes that he did not give Aizen... in fact, they appear to be new since he doesn't own said outfit in his wardrobe. "Did you buy clothes instead of groceries?!" 

The white slacks don't look to be the cheap variant either, and the light blue dress shirt would have looked nice if the grocery list wasn't swapped out in favour of the clothes. 

"Oh, you're here already, Ishida-san?" the brunet asks him in false surprise while Ryuuken gives the clock on the wall a pointed look – it reads 19:39. 

Aizen suddenly hurries to his side and attempts to take off his coat which Ryuuken protests by shoving the other back. He's annoyed that the brunet thinks that he can reform his rules. 

"You didn't specify that you wanted that meal specifically today. You still had some chicken leftovers, and wasting food is really unnecessary." 

"I'll decide that." He holds out his hand expressively and at the other's curious raised eyebrow, demands, "My credit card," because it seems dangerous leaving it in the other's possession. 

"Do you want me to make stir-fry anyways?" 

"My credit card!" 

The brunet keeps smiling but reluctantly hands him his credit card. 

"Do make yourself comfortable, Ishida-san; dinner is about ready." 

Ryuuken continues to glare at the other for a while, making sure he's actually doing something. Aizen's casually decking the table, basically putting two plates and cutlery out. 

He desperately needs a smoke. 

Uryu was never this defiant; sure, his teenage years and Ichigo's bad influence weren't exactly easy with Uryu either, but it was never this bad. 

Once back inside, he gets out of his coat and takes a place at the table, where he soon finds out that Aizen is completely unskilled in the art of cooking. The rice is practically porridge, the grains hold too much water, the chicken is too dry, and the curry is so spicy that Ryuuken thinks Aizen did it on purpose. 

"How can one mess up rice?" he asks no one in particular while he cleans his glasses with a napkin after fogging up the spectacles. 

"I think it's edible." 

Obviously, a lie, since Aizen hardly touched his own plate. 

"Do you want me to make stir-fry anyway?" 

After putting on his glasses again, Ryuuken gives Aizen a look that translates his next answer, "No." 

He'll have to stick with very simple recipes if he wants the other to cook something decent and probably get the ingredients himself; Ryuuken abhors grocery shopping, but it's better than lending his credit card and having Aizen return with anything but the groceries. He won't spend every bit of his free time in the supermarket though; they can alternate between eating out, - since Aizen can serve as some company while dining out – cooking, and getting take-out. 

"You'll also be taking care of some chores: cleaning the house and taking care of laundry. Do you think that you can handle that?" 

"Are you missing the presence of a wife, Ishida-san?" 

The question puts Ryuuken off-guard because, since Katagiri's death, he hasn't taken another lover. 

He glares at the brunet. "Why are you asking?" 

"You seem to be in need of a housewife, a maid if you will, and your past preference certainly confirms that." 

Katagiri might have been the second choice after Masaki, and she might have been convenient at the time, as his maid, but he had truly come to love her... eventually. 

The brunet chuckles and covers his mouth animatedly. "Oh dear, there I go again... I should really learn how to keep quiet; please tell me if I have offended you because it was certainly not my intention." 

Certainly not... he isn't convinced of the other's feigned gentle smile. 

"Should I clear the table, Ishida-san?" Aizen straightens up and busies himself with clearing the table as if to avoid Ryuuken's answer since the question is as acted out as the rest of the subservient character. 

"Perhaps you're right," he finally answers after getting over the initial shock of the other's intrusive behaviour. He swirls the wine in his glass and gazes into the deep red liquid before downing the rest of it in one gulp. "The chauvinist in me loves a convenient maid, so why don't I make sure that you can live up to your role by slipping you into a maid's outfit? Dresses seem to be your thing." 

He hears the other chuckle as he approaches, and he flattens Aizen to the sink by aligning himself to the other's back so he can get access to the soapy water to slip his empty wine glass into it. Up close and personal, he catches a faint whiff of his own cologne, worn by the brunet, meaning he has snuck into his room already. 

"Oh, you think I'm joking?" 

Personal space seems to be a hard subject to grasp for his gift, but he will take advantage of that. If Aizen wants to get personal, Ryuuken will comply with the brunet's indirect request. 

"Your undue partialism has blinded you; I'm not a woman." 

"A maid is not gender-specific; your duties as a good maid include pleasing your master." 

The brunet glances back at him and those features are expressive enough to betray that Aizen doesn't entirely take his word for it. 

-0- 

After his shift in the clinic the next day, he's presented with Aizen taking his words for granted, because the second he enters his house - and wants to take off his shoes - he finds himself practically stuck to his marble floor. 

"What did you use to clean the floors with, wax?!" He enters his living room, step by step when he has to nearly pry his soles from the sticky floor to find the brunet reclining in his lounge chair, paper in hand. 

"No, the cleaning products that are stored away." 

"How much soap did you use?!" 

Too damn much apparently! He comes home, tired from a whole day of work since he had to work overtime due to an emergency and then he must start salvaging the messes Aizen makes?!...No, that was it! The other was not going to fool him with this display in order to escape his chores. 

So, the next day he makes a detour after his shift before returning home and turns off the vacuum cleaner behind Aizen's back. 

The brunet raises an eyebrow at his sudden arrival. "You're early." 

"Compensation for working overtime." He prevents the other from turning the vacuum on again since he has something else in store for him. 

"I wanted to compensate my mistake from yesterday by vacuuming the whole house." Aizen smiles sweetly, but it doesn't change his mind because if that's the only thing he did the entire time Ryuuken was at work, it could hardly be called compensation. 

"You can resume your work soon." 

He sits down on his lounge chair, one leg folded over the other as he purposefully puts his shopping bag on the coffee table. "I have a gift for you: something that will help establish your role in this house." 

The brunet shakes his head. "I still need to make dinner-" 

"It won't take long," Ryuuken assures with a smirk. "It's a uniform I would like you to wear from now on." 

The brunet's sweet smile disappears in an instant. 

What? He actually thought Ryuuken wouldn't make due on his promise? 

He takes a cigarette out of the pack in his breast pocket and lights it. There's an ashtray conveniently stationed on an end table next to his recliner. Normally he refrains from smoking inside, but sometimes after a long day in the clinic, he dares to indulge in a smoke in his living room, paired with some entertainment: either music, a glass of wine, or a book. 

"Undress," he says after blowing out his smoke leisurely. 

"That won't be necessary; I bought some clothes already. I don't need another outfit." 

Ryuuken regards the other neutrally, patiently awaiting Aizen to obey him. 

But the brunet simply resumes his work, suddenly eager to move on with his chores, because he tells Ryuuken that he'll start dinner afterwards. 

Ryuuken lets his still burning cigarette rest on the ashtray to absorb what little energy he can in the human world to form a simple bow. He deters his target with an arrow that barely misses the brunet's hand when Aizen wants to shove something aside so he can pass through with the vacuum cleaner. It does the trick and scares Aizen enough to discourage his current ministrations. 

"Ishida-san?" He gives Ryuuken a dissatisfied look, as if he's the head of the house and Ryuuken his rebel son. It's entirely condescending and that from a mere maid... 

Ryuuken aims at Aizen head on and draws his bow as if he's going to release it on the brunet any second. The other's reiatsu is sealed; if anything, it would be unfair to fight a handicapped opponent, but a little encouragement is what his worker needs. 

"You won't shoot me." 

He has to applaud Aizen's confidence despite the other's defencelessness. 

"No?" He draws the bow completely taut and redirects his aim to Aizen's crotch, which has the Shinigami suddenly shift uncomfortably. "I could also ship you back to the Seireitei." 

The brunet chuckles lightly but it ends with a startled gasp when he must dodge the sudden incoming arrow. A complete look of offence darkens the brunet's features. Although the arrow was shot with barely any intent of harm behind it, every man would think twice when their privates are at stake. 

"Undress," he says a second time, next arrow drawn at the ready again. 

The brunet glares at him, before practically wrenching his own belt loose, so he can untuck his shirt enough to start unbuttoning it. Ryuuken follows the motions, and after it's clear that the other will obey, dissolves his reishi weapon to enjoy his cigarette once again. 

Skin is steadily revealed before his eyes, one button after the other while the owner of said shirt regards him with an evil stare. 

The blue-purplish glowing orb that throbs with Hollow power - that Ryuuken had seen on the other's maiden's dress - is actually stuck in the other's chest, confirming Ryuuken's theory about it being artificially made, thus unnatural to the Shinigami's real power. 

When Aizen is about to slip the shirt to the floor, Ryuuken warns, "Fold it: maids don't make messes; they clean them." 

The dress shirt is folded in an aggressive manner and quite frankly thrown on his lap. 

Ryuuken smirks around the bud of his cigarette, inhales the nicotine, and puts the shirt aside on his armrest to continue watching his striptease. 

The button on the slacks is undone, and not a second later unzipped in order to smoothly push it down. The false Shinigami has a nice body: taut with muscles but a slim physique. He's somewhat glad he chose a maid outfit without sleeves because those shoulders would have been too broad for a standard maid outfit, and the long hairless legs will only enhance the beauty of the skimpy outfit. 

He can appreciate the fine sight of both a naked man and a woman because he's not subjected to the same narrow-mindedness that most humans befall. He's a doctor, after all, the body needs to be studied with rapture and finesse. 

The folded slacks join the shirt on his armrest. 

When the brunet suddenly stops, Ryuuken motions with his head to continue, in between an exhale of smoke. "I told you to undress; I didn't say dress down to your underwear." 

Aizen sighs deeply, stares defiantly back at him, but slips his underwear off. Reluctant or not, it becomes clear that the brunet was becoming excited since his cock doesn't appear to be so soft. Perhaps Ryuuken had aroused an exhibitionistic streak in the other. 

Socks disappear as well and soon the false Shinigami stands completely naked in front of his eyes. He raises the tension on purpose by watching the naked brunet with an intense gaze until he finishes his smoke. 

And Aizen becomes even more impatient - and harder - by the second, fidgeting visibly. 

He finally takes out the first layer of the maid outfit: it's a sleeveless black vest with a minuscule layered skirt attached to it. The white ruffles of the lowest layer don't even reach mid-thigh on the tall brunet. And if Aizen were still soft, his cock-head would have been visible, peeking from underneath the minidress. 

It fits Aizen nicely: a little too tight around the shoulders, but the heavier built torso makes up for the lack of bust. 

Ryuuken hands over the white apron that's missing from the outfit and while the brunet fastens the straps, Ryuuken adjusts himself through his pants. It's a sexy outfit, sexualised to entice men since Katagiri had certainly never worn a dress like that as his maid. 

Knee high white socks follow next, and when the brunet bends over to put them on, Ryuuken has a desperate need to watch Aizen from behind, curious about the back view in that position. 

But that can wait... 

He didn't buy the matching Mary-janes because the shoes had impossibly high heels that he's sure Aizen can't walk in. And the point of the outfit is that the other must entice him, not distract him by walking clumsily and ruin the experience. Besides shoes are to be worn outside of the house. 

Ryuuken knows the next thing will hardly fit, especially with Aizen's full-blown erection at that point, but he still wants the brunet to wear the tiny thong. 

Aizen slides the small thing slowly up his legs and deliberately fiddles with the underwear underneath the outfit to adjust the fabric over his cock and in between his cheeks. All out of sight, but the mere notion of seeing the other busying himself underneath the layers of the miniskirt is an image that goes straight to Ryuuken's cock. 

At last, he takes out the headdress of a maid, that's shaped into a headband, to neatly keep Aizen's long hair - and short stray strands - out of his visage. 

Ryuuken unfolds his legs - a relief for his own rising hard-on - and positions himself in a more relaxed state by reclining back. The other was ready to serve him, like the servant Aizen resembled. "Get me a glass of wine." 

The brunet pulls on the ruffles, trying in vain to tug the fabric lower. And when he turns around in the direction of the kitchen, Ryuuken gets a glimpse of Aizen's ass when it automatically lifts up due to the little twirl he makes. 

When the brunet returns with a full glass of wine - honestly too much - he's practically striding in Ryuuken's direction. 

"If you spill any of the wine on my outfit or my carpet, I'll make you lick up the stains." 

His comment slows down Aizen's heavy footsteps immediately. 

"And walk more elegantly." 

The Shinigami uses his hips expressively which has Ryuuken's nether regions twitch in appreciation because that simple motion does the trick in making his movements run fluently, almost sensual. 

"Can I get you anything else, Ishida-san?" Aizen folds his hands on top of his apron submissively. 

It's expressed just as exaggeratedly as the rest of the brunet's 'flawless' acting, but he doesn't mind, because dressed as Aizen is right now, it fits the role perfectly. 

"Get me my paper." 

The brunet raises an eyebrow. "The one from today?" 

"No, the one from three weeks ago." His sarcasm has the brunet seethe visibly. "Of course, the one from today." 

"As I recall, you don't want this," Aizen motions at himself, "to be associated with you. So, is it really okay for people to see me like this?" 

The couple of seconds Aizen needs to get to the mailbox won't make any human notice the narrow hips under the puffy skirt or his maid being flat chested in the first place. 

"I'll take the chance." 

The brunet glares but leaves to get his newspaper. 

Afterwards, he allows the brunet to continue his work: vacuuming the rest of the room while he spies on the Shinigami from behind his paper, hiding his hard cock. 

His maid is quite the sight and the chances he gets to peek up Aizen's teeny-tiny skirt make him want the other in that outfit all day, every day. 

"Don't forget to reach under the sofas as well." 

Because with the other slightly bending over, everything is put on full display; the small white string of fabric in between Aizen's ass cheeks barely hides the brunet's balls. Aizen knows this, of course, and instead tries to bow through his knees in order to prevent his outfit from riding up. Tough luck though, since the dress is too small; the brunet's ass that's sticking out due to bowing through his knees, has the fabric revealing a lot more than he intends either way. 

Ryuuken is unbeknownst to the huge grin that's leering on his lips as he's busy untucking himself to grasp his cock. He indulges in some hefty strokes, enjoying the way Aizen gives him fuel for his handjob. 

Until the noise of the vacuum cleaner stops. 

"Enjoying yourself, Ishida-san?" 

The fervent movements of his wrist might not be so hidden after all... 

"You don't need to question me; in fact, it earns you a punishment, which will hopefully make you think twice in the future about calling me out like that." 

He orders the still defiant brunet to bend over in front of him, hands steadying himself on the coffee table because Aizen will need the support. It enacts Aizen to try and take the same sort of preventive measurements so as to not flash Ryuuken. It can hardly be called a bent over position when the Shinigami has his back hollowed out upwards so his ass isn't pushed out too much. 

Ryuuken stands up, girth in one hand, and helps his maid perfect his stance by putting pressure on his lower back, forcing the other in a nicely bent state while Aizen breathes out a breathless whisper. 

Aizen's left hand then sets out to hide his view by covering his naked ass clumsily. 

"Are you going to start listening to me, because right now you're at four corrective swats with the way you're continuously defying me." 

The brunet glances over his shoulder. "What?" 

Ryuuken demonstrates instead of answering by taking out his belt from their loops of his trousers to fold the leather in one hand. 

His maid's features blend into bewilderment and he straightens up to reach out towards Ryuuken's hand that palms the belt. "No, Ishida-san," 

"Should have thought of that earlier; bend over or it becomes five corrective swats. Naughty maids need to be punished." He snaps the leather of the folded belt, making a loud snapping sound akin to a whip which deters Aizen from taking it out of his hand. 

"No-" 

"Bend over," he repeats in a firm command and makes a faint motion of beating the other which urges Aizen into the position immediately. Though he would never wildly strike anyone in this scenario; he doesn't want to break the other's skin, just have some fun. 

But first things first, now he's got the chance to admire those pert buttocks from up close. 

He strokes the skin lightly which has Aizen jump away in a startled gasp, having probably expected a swing with the belt. Ryuuken chuckles and waits until the other has repositioned before getting in a squeeze. He is able to touch skin every day, but it's been so long since it's been in a sexual manner that he has to get another good grab at that pliant flesh. 

Besides, he needs to determine the meatier part so as to not flog sensitive spots. His grabby touches evoke a murmured moan from Aizen before Ryuuken has to take a hold of the fabric between Aizen's ass to prevent the other from squirming away again. The fabric stretches taut over the brunet's balls and has Aizen's buttocks spasming reflexively at the way he's shifting the string of fabric back and forth between the brunet's cheeks. 

He returns the hand to his own cock before promptly bringing down the leather with a forceful hit; no spiritual pressure is used behind the force, but it still has his maid crying out and slurring a gasped out, "Ishid-Ah!" 

"That's for using my credit card on personal stuff." 

The brunet's hands return to block his view of the red hue that comes to cover one cheek. 

"Hands away," he orders, "or it's going to serve as a target as well." He wouldn't do that though, the skin on hands is too thin to lash with leather. 

But the warning has the brunet hesitatingly taking his hand back. And as soon as it disappears, the other buttock gets the same treatment. 

Aizen went down on his knees the second he lashed out again, facing him with one hand reached out to block another hit. The brunet's breathing heavily and undeniably hard from what Ryuuken can tell by glancing in between the other's legs at the erection that's straining the fabric of the small thong. 

"I don't think that you'll defy me as quickly next time, mmh?" he states while ogling the brunet's spread legs. 

He isn't answered, but he lets his maid have a moment to calm down before he helps Aizen back up and into position by the hand that's stretched out. Stroking the slightly reddened cheeks he checks briefly if the other can still stand his touch and he delights in the brunet pushing back against his caress. Taking away his hand afterwards, Ryuuken rubs himself for some much-needed friction and smears his accumulated pre-cum along his shaft to smoothen his handjob. 

The slight delay in flogging has the brunet peek a look at him. 

Ryuuken makes the same feint motion of lashing out and the mere harsh sound has the brunet twitching enticingly before he brings down the leather directly on the same cheek he previously flogged but in a different spot. The cry he receives from his maid has his own cock weep another dollop of pre-come. 

He puts the belt aside for the moment and uses Hirenkyaku to his room and back to get his tube of lube; he's a man alone so that liquid comes in handy and now will be put to full use. 

Ryuuken hikes a finger underneath the string of the thong to slide it aside and reveal the twitching hole and slather it with the liquid. He makes sure to rub his fingers along the lubed-up crack - partially to enjoy Aizen's suddenly quiet breathes - to eventually slide his middle finger into the tight hole, breaching walls that can't determine whether to push him out or pull him in. 

Aizen's ass is even more pushed out when the brunet has taken to supporting himself on his elbows rather than his hands. It only adds to his view though. 

He fingers deeper into the twitching brunet as he hears a responding whimper. Aizen is scrambling at the coffee table, yet again forcing Ryuuken to adjust his stance. He smirks at the way velvet walls squish his middle finger, and as he crooks his digit in the slightest Aizen scrabbles at his wrist to either urge him on or make him stop... His maid's intentions are rather unclear when he's panting harshly and thighs have started to shake. 

"Hand," he warns sharply as he listens intently to Aizen's desperate gasps. 

It's only when Ryuuken takes his belt back in hand again that his maid's grip returns to the coffee table instead. The glass-covered low table needs to be cleaned afterwards because the brunet's fingerprints and heavy breathing taint the previously stainless glass. He adds another finger and hears an irregular, "Arch!" when he delves both digits in and out of the spasming entrance. 

After a while his fingers settle into a rhythm and Aizen has become somewhat adjusted to his intrusions, so he cracks the leather unexpectedly on the other's ass. The velvet slick walls tighten firmly around his fingers in response. 

"That's...four!" Aizen cries out fitfully as if it will surely withhold Ryuuken from flogging him again. 

He brings down the whip a second time, just beneath the same spot. It earns him another whimpered cry and a hand that reaches in the general direction of Ryuuken's belt, but midway into his reach, the brunet changes his mind and starts pulling himself fervently underneath the puffy skirt. The haste in which Aizen gets himself off won't make the brunet last long. 

He beats Aizen's ass one more time before retracting his fingers and before the other's spasming from the flog diminishes, Ryuuken thrusts himself right into Aizen without further warning. Letting go of the strip of the thong has it snap against his entering shaft. He has to squeeze Aizen's asscheeks apart since it feels as if he hasn't loosened up his maid. It's all due to belting the other though, so he adds another glob of lube onto his length to try and ease his entrance. 

His maid is practically already on the verge of coming with the way he's furiously beating himself off. Ryuuken can't fall behind so he begins thrusting immediately. 

The trembles of Aizen's thighs make the brunet's legs unstable and it has his maid practically supporting his body on the low table in front of him, head plastered against the glass. The lower position eases Ryuuken's thrusts and he speeds up at the feeling of having his own orgasm nearing. The headband that his maid wears even falls off because of the force behind his slams. 

He gives Aizen's ass one last swat with the leather and with a loud cry his maid spills onto the coffee table. The sounds and the brunet's tightening ring of muscles set Ryuuken off as well and he tightens his own grip on those reddened cheeks for some leverage himself. 

In the bliss of his orgasm, he contemplates keeping his gift since he has finally found a way for Aizen to be useful to him. He can deal with the other's defiance because the short maid dress - that he'll be forced to wear on occasions - more than makes up for that obstinate behaviour.


	10. A lesson in strokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** There are hidden kinks in this one-shot, so those that don't want to be surprised by anything that might potentially squick them, look at the end note for major spoilers.

Request by: Hisuiryuu (One of my lovely betas, thank you girl for editing my works!), Pairing: Byakuya x Sousuke, Prompt/kink: TeacherXStudent 

**A lesson in strokes**

Graduating from the Shino academy meant it was time for the real work: either through a recommendation or applying for a position in one of the divisions. Which for regular souls would range from common soldier all the way up to the ranks of fifth or fourth seat. Any higher rank required exams to be even considered, or more commonly; recommendations. Although most graduates started from the bottom. 

Not for him though, being born as a Kuchiki gave Byakuya a lot of privileges and opportunities throughout the stages of his life most could only dream of. Though everything has its pro's and con's... 

He had to sacrifice a great deal of his childhood, being tutored inside while most of his peers spent it freely outside. Etiquette and discipline shaped him into a successful being, though the dedication that clan rules demanded of him, made him socially inept as well. His priorities were set straight for him, so he lacked a true connection with his own peers. If his title as a noble hadn't scared any potential friends away, it was his apparently...arrogant behavior. 

Although he was only behaving how it was required of him throughout all of the lessons he received in his life, to how it was obliged by noble standards. All that private tutoring caused him to be at the top of the academy, and he didn't struggle one bit with any of the subjects, since he was basically going over them twice. Except for calligraphy...sitting ramrod straight for hours on end, just to paint some philosophical words on paper was useless. He would even prefer the demon-cat coming to steal his hair-tie, -since the extra encouragement to outdo her shunpo was what he secretly needed- than to sit around and do nothing productive. 

His own childhood calligraphy instructor had been old and barely paid attention if Byakuya actually obliged any of his instructions, so he didn't feel any particular need to take the lesson in the academy. 

Until he was forced to by his grandfather. 

Now that he was -officially- ready to take the vice-captain exam of the sixth division, his grandfather -head of said division- caught his lack of writing properly. As if that was a requirement for the position of vice-captain in itself... He probably wrote more elegantly than most common souls whom had taken calligraphy in the first place...but, it was not good enough. 

And so he got a tutor again. 

But, if he had known that said instructor of the academy had such charm, he might have taken an interest in calligraphy earlier on. His tutor, Aizen Sousuke, had features that were praiseworthy of noble perfection. 

The first time he saw Aizen, Byakuya was still sulking about being forced to be tutored, but upon being presented to a brightly smiling calligraphy teacher, he had difficulty in staying stubborn. 

"You might be Kuchiki Byakuya," came a voice that was smooth enough to melt some of Byakuya's petulance, especially when it was accompanied by the good manners of greeting him properly. And it was actually not a bad look on his tutor: that bent posture. 

But the other kept looking at him which was unbecoming of a common soul before an aristocrat. Byakuya might at least be 50 years younger than his tutor, but the calligraphy instructor should be aware of proper protocol when in the presence of a superior. 

There was just something incredibly satisfying to exert his dominance over another, based upon his title. 

And that's what he was going to do; beat his academy instructor's over-confidence and feeling of equality down. He doesn't know how yet, but he'll find something. 

He doesn't entirely pay attention to the lessons, because he has far more interesting things to study. Like those surprisingly perfect features of the commoner. His tutor's tussled hair, as if he just had a nice romp; didn't take away from his striking appearance, on the the contrary, it only enhanced it. Strong cheekbones shape a chiseled jaw. And when his tutor swallows after a particular long speech -something Aizen was exceptionally skilled at- Byakuya follows the motion with his eyes intriguingly. Until he's obstructed by the folds of the kimono Aizen is wearing. 

And then there's that voice, that practically persuades him with its tone alone. He can listen to Aizen's speech all day, given that he can observe his tutor during it. 

"You might be coming down with a cold, Kuchiki-sama." 

It takes a minute to sink in before Byakuya realises that what Aizen is saying, has nothing to do with the lesson. 

"What?" his head whips up at the other's face instead of checking his tutor's physique, and a couple of strands loosen from his ponytail. 

"You're breathing rather heavily." 

Byakuya slaps away the incoming hand that wants to check his forehead. And not only because the other has to earn the right to, he's a noble after all, he can't allow the mere common folk to touch him. But also because he realizes that his little spying action has caused him to become aroused. It's not his usual arrogance that plays a part in wanting to see the other down, but it's because he's beginning to fancy his tutor. 

Although he can't fathom why, -besides the physical attraction- he would be excited by a commoner. At least Aizen didn't come from the Rukon district... 

He's desperately looking for an explanation, because the closest thing he has seen to affection is his uncle assaulting one of the attendants of the Kuchiki manor, when he was eight. And His uncle's excuse was, 'She shouldn't have behaved so provocatively.' And while Byakuya is an advocate of justice, and he knows deep down that what his uncle did to the poor maid was wrong, he can't help but think that whatever he would do to Aizen, he would be supported by the system anyhow; because of his family name. 

Suddenly he has a wicked idea, and while he initially only wants to be able to take a look, he wants to make it seem like Aizen's own fault, should his tutor's big mouth reveal what actually happened between them. 

He turns up the heat in his study, so when his tutor arrives, all properly dressed in a thick kimono, the brunet will have to loosen the folds a bit to cool off. 

"It is incredibly warm in here." his teacher says while fanning himself. 

Byakuya wouldn't notice, because he's dressed appropriately for his sneaky action. The light yukata would normally be impossible to wear in the winter, because the heater is rarely nudged up so high. 

At first, he's rewarded by glimpses of skin. The brunet rolls up his sleeves absentmindedly in between different kanji strokes. The flesh of skin that's just a tint lighter on the underside of Aizen's wrist draws his attention immediately. It's still darker than his own pale skin tone, but it somehow gives him a flush of arousal. 

Perhaps all that abstinence over his teenage years had built up in so much pent up frustration, so that anything was enough to get him going now. 

Aizen stops in the midst of a philosophical rant, takes off his glasses briefly and wipes a palm over his forehead. "Could you perhaps turn the heater down?" 

"No." he responds bluntly as he's secretly satisfied at the other's discomfort, since the brunet is making him uncomfortable as well. Byakuya subtly shuffles closer to his teacher on his right with the low table in front of them, so he can hide the state of his beginning arousal. "Perhaps, you're coming down with a cold." he adds smugly while his tutor puts on his glasses again. 

Aizen though stays stubbornly completely covered up in his robes and continues the lesson. But, he's considerably quieter... 

His gaze travels down the other's seiza style position to notice that one of the brunet's ankles is exposed. And it's surprisingly smooth, almost drawing him in to trace it softly. But, luckily he can restrain himself, after all there's nothing wrong with looking. 

And that's all the encouragement he needs to let his own hand disappear underneath the table, since it's furthest from Aizen, and lightly fondles himself through his yukata. His tutor isn't aware of his hand's actions, but unknowingly entices him by loosening his obi a little to pull on the folds of the thick material of his kimono. A V-neck appears in the front, while the back of Aizen's neck is deliciously revealed. There's a light sheen in between his shoulder blades, luring his gaze towards the perspiring skin. 

Byakuya dives his hand inside of his own yukata, passed his fundoshi to get a firmer grip on his cock, because the other is practically teasing him now. He's gripping himself tightly, sliding his hand up and down slowly while tracing the other's bared skin with a hungry gaze. 

"I think I have to stop for today," 

Byakuya ceases his hold on his erection, bewilderment almost visible on his normally reserved features. 

"I cannot concentrate like this, is it okay if we continue the lesson tomorrow?" 

"No." he commands in the hope that the other doesn't abandon him in his excited state, because he's not ready to cum yet. 

"Maybe you can air the room a little bit, because it is impossible to work." His tutor smiles charmingly. 

But as soon as the brunet makes an attempt to stand up, Byakuya pulls the other back down by the shoulder, accidentally pulling the kimono off of one shoulder. "I said no." 

"Kuchiki-sama!" the brunet scolds him lightly while trying to present himself in a decent state again, but Byakuya interferes. He won't let a mere commoner oppose him. He will get what he wants from Aizen. 

Capturing one of the brunet's wrists, his other hand tries to tug off the kimono's sleeve again. 

"What are you doing?" 

Aizen must know what's happening, or what kind of an effect he had on Byakuya all along, no need to play so coy. 

Aizen's arm that was clothed by the pesky sleeve he's pulling down turns in an angle that makes it impossible to get the material off. So Byakuya captures a hold of the brunet's other arm, to maneuver both of Aizen's limbs behind his tutor's back. He pulls on the back of the kimono to loosen the material enough so he can tie the sleeves together, securing the struggling brunet with a knot. 

"Kuchiki, stop!" 

"Don't forget your place, commoner." he whispers against the other's partially exposed upper back while making sure to press up against his instructor, so he can feel Byakuya's erection against his back. "It's your fault I'm in this state, you've been seducing me all this time." the noble lets his hand roam to the front of the one that's captured in between his legs. And it has Aizen squirming away violently when it reaches his groin area. 

"Don't!" 

He has to use pressure to get Aizen's struggling under control, since he's doing everything to free himself. But, it won't work, Byakuya won't let him. 

When he manages to palm his tutor's cock, Aizen unconsciously pushes back against Byakuya's erection, in an effort to evade his searching hand. Which gives his own hips enough incentive to grind against the pressure on his growing need. 

His tutor fends this off immediately by practically throwing himself out of his hold, though he only manages to end up on his side on the tatami, -making himself a lot more vulnerable this way- because the hold Byakuya had on Aizen's knotted sleeves prevents the brunet from getting up. Especially considering that Byakuya is using his pressure along with his hold on Aizen to keep him down. 

The kimono opens lewdly during the brunet's violent attempts to break free, showing one of Aizen's long legs provocatively which Byakuya traces with a hand in an instant. 

"Kuchiki, don't!" the voice that's normally warm and confident in it's explanations is now hitching in the slightest. 

His hand travels up the thigh until he reaches the juncture where thigh meets balls, and finds out that his teacher wasn't so proper after all; since his touch isn't obstructed by a fundoshi. "You were naughty all along, secretly hoping that this would come out of our lessons." 

Byakuya receives a gasped out, "No!" but whether it's a response to his statement or his hands that have started rubbing Aizen's scrotum is certainly not a dilemma that keeps him from continuing his fondling. Until the brunet somehow manages to free himself from the tied up sleeves, to which Byakuya has to use Bakudo, number 99 to bind his target's wrists again, and this time the kidou spell assures him a tight hold on his tutor. 

He's slightly agitated when his partner falls out of his role with a, "There is no way that a mere graduate could summon that spell." 

Byakuya slaps Sousuke's thigh, translating his disappointment in the abrupt break of their role play. 

"I was no mere graduate, I was the top graduate." 

Sousuke looks amusedly at him from behind false glasses, giving him a smouldering smug look. "So was I at that age, but I could not summon a kidou of that calibre." 

"I told you, I had tutors when I was younger. As the heir of my clan it was required of me to have knowledge of those spells. So I could protect myself if need be." 

"From filthy commoners." said his lover with a wink. 

"Among other things..." he responded neutrally. "Can we pick up where we left off now?" because his own erection was becoming incredibly desperate for release. 

Aizen's mischievous grin disappeared like magic to reveal an angst ridden visage, though the want in the other's eyes stays difficult to hide from him...which Byakuya found he was grateful for deep down. Although their darker love naturally included safe-words. 

When the struggles resumed Byakuya splayed apart Sousuke's legs by hiking one knee up into the air, folding the kimono completely open beneath the obi. He's able to straddle the leg that's still down, effectively trapping Sousuke under him. But with Sousuke positioned on his side, the noble has to hike up the knee over his shoulder. 

Sousuke's still squirming, but with both of his legs and arms trapped, not to mention reiatsu sealed, it's difficult to still put up much resistance. 

His fingers travel from Sousuke's scrotum to the twitching length that had hardened further as soon as he had spread Aizen's legs wider, eager to give him a view while superficially the brunet's head was shaking negatively and desperate denials kept slipping from begging lips. 

"Hard already? From preying on your own student..." Byakuya tutted, momentarily slipping out of the role of his younger self, because he had been far more arrogant at that age. Centuries had humbled him down...somewhat. "Don't worry though," he leaned down a little towards his lover which made Sousuke grimace as the forced stretch of his hiked up leg bent back towards the brunet as well, folding his lover practically in half. "I'll give a filthy commoner like you exactly what you need, teacher." 

Two of his fingers slid down and straight into the hole that had been glistening with lube, and he's rewarded by a cry that sounds a little more like pleasure than one of refusal. Not that he has reason to be disappointed, because Sousuke's face contorted into sensual gratification is pure self-indulgence for Byakuya as well. 

He wraps a hand around both of their cocks, practically meshing them together to grind into his own fist against Sousuke's length. While his fingers dig deeper into the squelching heat beneath him. 

When Byakuya bends down a little more to kiss his way around the Hogyoku, the leg that's hiked up over his shoulder protests the wider stretch by pushing back against Byakuya's shoulder. He has to grip the ankle tighter to keep the leg still, and abandons his fingering mission none too gently. He kisses the smooth skin above the ankle instead, and is secretly pleased with the faint whiff of sakura fragrance along the way to Sousuke's knee. It's like he's embedded in his lover. 

The noble nips sharply just above the knee and the reddened mark he leaves behind suddenly gives him an idea. He pulls off his own yukata first, since he doesn't want to get ink all over the material, besides it is getting a little too hot to wear anything at all. Especially with the heater turned up -their play comes with a price sometimes, but the brunet's perspiring state is somehow alluring in itself. 

Byakuya picks up the brush his 'tutor' had been using, dips it into the black ink while commenting, "I'll show you how refined my calligraphy skills are, I'm sure it will earn me an instant pass into higher grounds." 

The body beneath him twitches as the brush hones in on his skin. "Shh, you'll need to stay still, don't worry, in no time you will be ready to be admired as my piece of art." 

The brunet still gasps as soon as the wet cold ink comes in contact with the skin underneath the Hogyoku. Byakuya follows the length of the sternum, painting kanji on his lover as Sousuke tries with all of his might to refrain from squirming too much. 

He can't unfortunately keep the kanji neatly placed into a straight line, because once he reaches the brunet's middle, the ticklish sensation increases for Sousuke and he tries to evade the strokes of the brush by bowing his outer side inwards as much as he possibly can from the position he's in. Though the leg that's stretched high in the air prevents the one beneath him from turning completely. 

The noble releases his grip on the ankle to fist Sousuke's cock again, letting him feel double pleasure from the different strokes while simultaneously discouraging him from evading the brush. 

"Byakuya, please..." 

"What makes you think you're allowed to talk to me in such a familiar way? It's Kuchiki-sama to you, teacher." 

A strangled cry is the only answer he receives when he twists his fist around Sousuke's flushed head delightfully. While his left hand ends his first sentence in ink just above the slope of the brunet's left hip. 

His brush strokes out the paint on the abdomen of his lover next, which has Sousuke literally shuddering at particular sensitive strokes. 

"I was never the teacher's pet." Even though he had high grades, his status as a noble and superior knowledge had many of his tutors resent him in a way. They put up with his arrogance due to the high salary they got paid. "But, you'll be the student's pet from now on." It was practically engraved on the other's skin. 

Byakuya's strokes on the throbbing length are smoothed suddenly by a mushy fluid that drips from his lover's slit and he's able to speed up his strokes. "Don't worry though, you'll be my property alone." 

The markings on Sousuke's abdomen confirm that; 'Property of Kuchiki.' besmirching his family name in such a vulgar way would have his relatives reeling. Too bad he was the only one left on such an occasion... Except Rukia, but he wouldn't taint her purity by showing off Aizen like this. -Well, given how pure she remained when bonded to his brute vice-captain... 

He quickly focused back on his lover, before his arousal decided to dwindle... 

Byakuya squeezes Sousuke's cock, milking the length with his palm. "You're a sight to behold." he manages in a judgemental stoic tone and it has the brunet crying out loudly while he comes in great spurts, white cum taints the black ink. It doesn't matter though, since it was written with his non-dominant hand anyhow... 

He looks at his lover's flushed and sweaty state and smirks before smearing the remaining come on his fingers, over his own hard cock. 

"Kuchiki?" 

At his raised eyebrow, Sousuke tentatively ads his honorific, "-sama." which ends in a shout "Ah!..." when he's guiding himself into Sousuke's entrance that's still twitching occasionally as aftermath of the orgasm. 

He had initially promised himself to go slow, but the extra natural lubricant around his cock and Sousuke's already pre-lubed walls practically pull him in. Sousuke's spread eagle postion does little in keeping the muscles around Byakuya's shaft from pushing him back out, on the contrary... So he doesn't even take a minute to start thrusting when he's half way in. His balls slap loudly against the brunet's below him. 

He grips Sousuke's hiked up thigh as leverage to slam into his lover with abandon, gripping the meaty part of the flesh with a bruising strength. It doesn't take long before his own release closes in on him. Because for some reason, Sousuke's ass keeps clenching unbearably around him. -must be the angle in which he's thrusting into the brunet... 

He sheaths himself completely after a particular hard thrust before the dam inside of him breaks and ends up in Sousuke. 

The ink on his lover's skin is now wet and a mess of poorly written words because of their constant motions, but it's Sousuke's exhausted flushed face that makes it all worth it. He withdraws from the brunet's heat and dispels his kidou, since after their dark love it's time for the aftercare, and that's just as fulfilling as the action itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: **Spoiler!** : Consensual non-consensual sex, Role-play and this one-shot can be read in the same background as 'Soft like a petal', given that Byakuya and Sousuke's bond has developed into an established relationship.


	11. Stiletto

Request by: Jess, Pairing: Gin x Sousuke, Prompt/kink: None was given, but I added topping from the bottom, lapdance and high heels. I’ve always wanted to implement heels into a smut fic, since it’s obviously rarely done in the mXm section. 

**Stiletto**

“Hey there cutie.” 

Gin glances at the woman that comes to sit next to him at the bar. He gives a cheeky little grin at her choice of clothing, scantily dressed as she was, he could practically see everything to her navel because of her low cut shirt. She had the sort of ample bust size that he liked, were they not obviously fake. Her teeny tiny waist should have been a big enough hint, her proportions just didn’t seem to click. And when he looked further, there was almost no ass. Actually he was pretty sure that Aizen had more ass than her. 

Speaking of the devil, he receives a text from the lord of Hueco Mundo. 

He grins wider at the words blinking up from the screen and before the woman can offer him something to drink, Gin motions at his phone and mouths, “Booty call.” gives her a two fingered salute together with his favourite salutary greeting, “Bye, bye.” and practically slinks out of the bar. 

They’ve been doing this ever since Aizen became king of the Hollow world: once a month they will both slip down into the human world to spend a weekend by themselves. A way to spice up their...thing. Because it’s just that, they aren’t together, it’s just sex. Because as far as Gin is concerned, he wouldn’t go for any other man, besides Aizen. It’s just another opportunity to get close to him since Gin swears that he will take down Aizen one day. 

Just not any time soon, he’s having too much fun right now, living life on the edge with Aizen is exciting enough. It’s always something new, a different scenario each outing. 

His reiatsu stream is practically thrumming with anticipation when the door opens. But he’s momentarily disappointed when Aizen is still wearing his uniform, though it’s the longer robe that reaches to the ground, and it’s closed tightly with the red sash around his waist. The only thing that seems a little different is Sousuke’s hair. It looks extremely fluffy, same style, but the strands aren’t slicked back by gel, but seem instead to be blowdried to keep it in it’s usual hairdo. 

He had had orders to stay away from the room for at least four hours, so if that’s the only preparation... he had expected just...a little more... 

Aizen gives him a tiny smirk and motions him inside. 

The disappointment consumes him so completely that he doesn’t even notice the extra inches on the already taller brunet. Since he’s too busy scanning the room for anything else that might be different that had held up their tête-à-tête for hours. But all he can see that has changed is that the chair from the desk is now placed into the middle of their room. 

“Sit down, hands behind your back.” 

He shrugs, still fervently looking for any clues as he sits down on the lone chair. 

The mirror that hangs above the dresser in front of him is partially blocked by a mini-laptop, that surely belongs to them and wasn’t supplied by the hotel’s staff. 

As he sees Sousuke approaching him through the mirror, his head snaps around at the brunet in an instant when he hears heels clicking on the floor. 

He suddenly notices that the other’s extra inches are caused by the heels of white women’s shoes peeking out from underneath the long robe. And not just little kitten heels, but stiletto style daggers, from what he can see as the brunet walks to the laptop. The long robe that normally goes to the ground, barely covers Aizen’s ankles now. 

For a second he’s too stunned to say anything, the fact that Aizen can even walk properly on those killer heels was just mind boggling. 

“Gin.” 

He looks up at the call of his name, and is suddenly aware of the sensual song playing in the background -mystery of laptop solved- a low woman’s voice sings in a husky timbre, setting the tone instantly for the atmosphere. 

“Keep your hands behind your back.” 

He nods mindlessly, easy rule. 

Aizen begins subtly moving with the beat, but Gin’s eyes are drawn to the white leathered hue from underneath the robe. A shame it’s still so long, ‘cause he wants to see the rest of what’s hiding underneath the fabric. Not a whole lot though from what he can safely assume when Aizen takes a couple of steps to move a little closer and the brunet’s sun kissed skin peeks out from in between the folds of the robe. 

He bites the inside of his lip, thoughts involuntarily lost in a fleeting fantasy of seeing the other finally in a sexy maid outfit or something similar. Until the brunet puts his hands on Gin’s knees, bend towards him, face inches from his own. But as soon as he tries to capture Sousuke’s lips, Sousuke pulls away the closer he comes. Before putting up a great distance between them by bending through his knees, practically squatting on the floor. Those knees suddenly part, open for business, when they spread slowly, invitingly revealing naked skin. 

Gin intensely watches the display, lost in the other’s smouldering look and is just slightly aware of the spreading of his own legs in sync with Aizen’s. Although it’s done to make some room for Aizen in between his legs and to improve his view. ‘Cause those lewdly spread legs reveal the brunet’s cock on full display. 

He can’t look twice before those knees snap shut, and Aizen straightens up again, coupled with a hair flip, because those fluffy locks aren’t plaster to his head, as usual. The strands, that are normally pushed back, fall on one side of Sousuke’s face. 

Not a bad look... 

Aizen turns around, facing away from him and teasing him with glimpses of a naked shoulder by getting out of one sleeve, before shrugging the robe on again and afterwards doing the same to his other side. 

Was Sousuke wearing anything at all? Judging by what skin that had been revealed, none had been covered by any fabric, not even a hint. 

Legs spread again, a little wider than the contour of the robe, prominently enhancing the white slender heels. He hears the shuffling of clothes, before the robe is adjusted, fabric a little looser, and Aizen bends down in front of him. 

He curses the robe in that particular moment, ‘cause it covers what he knows is a sweet ass and with Aizen’s position...that could have given him a nice view. It helps though that those legs are revealed from underneath the adjusted robe. And he greedily runs his eyes from those heels along to mid Aizen’s thighs where the robe still covers skin. The stiletto’s aid in making Aizen’s already long legs even longer. 

The image of the other naked and in the same stance was easy visualised by his mind though, heat has long since been pooling straight down, and that makes it easier to fantasise a little more wildly. 

He reaches unconsciously out to the one in front of him, but he gets quickly snapped out of his haze when the brunet straightens, adjusts his robe in an instant to turn around and literally strike him in the face. 

“Hands off.” 

He wants to rub the flaming red spot on his cheek, ‘cause the sting of a flat hand is worse than a fist, but he puts his hand obediently back. Aizen has that displeased look in his eyes and then it’s better to comply before he’s literally left hanging. 

The lord of Hueco Mundo turns again as soon as his hands resume their position, and squats down through his knees. Palms come to settle on Gin’s own knees for support as the brunet descends sensually. 

He’s surprised by Aizen’s ability to keep his balance, because he can see the muscles in his calves strain visibly when the brunet supports himself on his haunches. 

Knees part and Gin’s rewarded a second later by the sexy view of those naked legs again. Aizen’s movements follow the beat of the music and the seductive vibe of the other’s manoeuvres intensify when his head rolls along with those hips. Soft chocolate locks drape over to the other side of Sousuke’s face, before he’s slowly standing back up again in the same alluring manner. The brunet faces him and finally starts untucking the red sash. 

Gin watches with intrigue as the belt loosens with every pull. But even without the sash, the robe keeps blocking what’s underneath when the folds stay stubbornly closed. But it’s all good when Aizen sinks down on his lap and redirects his gaze by palming his cheek. Lips graze his own, but when he sets out to trace the plump flesh with a tongue, the other draws away. 

He’s given a mysterious smile as Aizen leans further back, supporting himself again on Gin’s knees, as his legs open wildly, practically spread eagle on his lap, prompting the fabric of the robe to reveal everything. Naked privates and torso capture his gaze immediately. 

The other in just heels and nothing else is hotter than any fantasy he could have come up with. 

The one on his lap starts gyrating his hips, -frustratingly inches from Gin’s hardened cock- and as he sets out to manoeuvre Aizen closer, the brunet is quick to strike him again. A finger is wagged into his face as if he were a disobedient pet before Gin groans at the loss of the other’s weight on his lap. 

Both of his cheeks sting lightly, but his focus doesn’t linger on the ache for long when Aizen lowers the robe from his shoulders and white fabric slips to the floor, leaving Aizen in nothing but the pumps. Jutted hips seem to be prominently pronounced when the stiletto’s indirectly correct Aizen’s stance. He certainly wouldn’t mind if Aizen were to wear them on a daily basis, ‘cause the expressive usage of sensual hip movements make everything that much better. 

“Sexy bitch.” he murmurs while letting his gaze hungrily rake over the other’s body. 

The brunet grants him a tiny smirk and turns around, back turned to Gin, whom can safely say that yes, Aizen has a better ass than the girl at the bar did. Optical illusion due to the high heels or not, he has to grip the back of his chair to keep his hands firmly planted against the wood either way when the brunet bends down in front of him. And with those legs parted in a significant way, those asscheeks naturally expose Gin to the delicious sight of a lubed up hole. 

“Always ready.” 

He looks in the mirror to watch Aizen’s expression after his comment, but the bangs that are too long, when not pushed back, cover up Aizen’s eyes entirely in that position. Thus the best time to reach out a hand to those nice mounds of flesh, because the temptation is becoming too much. 

Gin glances back in the mirror to make sure Sousuke’s vision is still blocked, but sees the brunet snap his head back, effectively pushing the strands back, before they fall partially into his eyes again. But deep hazel eyes are still visible and connect with his own panicked expression. 

He returns his hand back into position immediately and even flinches slightly when the brunet shunpo’s on his lap, hand stretched out, but it lands softly on his cheek. 

Aizen is directly positioned on his clothed erection, moving sensually back and forth as he brings their lips together. Gin groans at the friction but, as he’s about to slip his tongue in between succulent lips, Aizen tuts in a dissatisfied tone. 

He’s afraid the other is about to slip off of his lap again when the brunet scoots back a bit and makes therefore a feint movement of grabbing on to Aizen’s hips, without actually touching him. “Come on.” he urges in a begging whimper and motions the other closer with a nod of his head, though Aizen continues leaning back, palming both of Gin’s knees fully to ensure some support while he bends completely back, until it feels as though his head will surely touch the floor. 

The dance is part of some choreography, maybe Aizen even took up some private burlesque classes, ‘cause everything is always planned out with him. ‘Cause in no way could the brunet have come up with the sexy dance routine on his own. 

The brunet’s jutted hips are on full display for him and practically calling out to Gin to be touched, with their rolling movements, it’s such a dilemma....since the brunet will undeniably punish him for it if he gives in and will probably get off of his lap again. 

He’s soon prevented from taking any action when Aizen’s right leg stretches, high above Gin’s head, to rest for a second on his shoulder. Leaving Gin to admire a sleek white covered ankle, before the leg switches over to Gin’s right side, so when Aizen straightens up again, he’s sitting sideways on Gin’s lap. 

The brunet gets up entirely to go through his knees, legs spreading slowly while facing away from him. But he still feels the other pressed up against his right side. 

He looks fleetingly into the mirror, and when Aizen doesn’t see him, frees his erection from the tight confines of his jeans. Going commando in human clothes is always a struggle when Aizen’s temptations are involved, since they’re tighter than the loose fabric of Hueco Mundo’s uniforms. 

The white haired male startles when the brunet shunpo’s unexpectedly in front of him, Gin’s hands move automatically back, but the brunet’s still facing away from him. Ass swaying enticingly from left to right to the slow music, making his cock ache for that familiar sweet hole. 

“Sit down on mah lap.” he suggests since it’d be so easy to just slip inside when the other decides to grind on him again. 

His request is just partially granted when the brunet moves over his lap, rather than actually grinding back on his cock. He comes in contact with the other’s ass, but the sporadic caresses of his sensitive length against the flesh of Sousuke’s ass is not nearly enough to grant him any satisfaction. He just needs the other to close the remaining inches between them... 

But Aizen keeps teasing him, keeps purposely out of reach while tantalisingly shaking that ass. 

Enough is enough though, Gin grabs at the other’s hips and pulls the brunet between his legs, on his cock. His hard member slides repeatedly against the slippery ready made entrance as he lets Sousuke continue the rhythm. 

Sousuke allows it at first, and thrusts his head even back against Gin’s shoulder. Gin looks into the mirror to search for the other’s expression, but he’s instead transfixed by the longer chocolate strands that mix with his own white hair. 

“Attaboy.” he whispers with a grin against Sousuke’s ear. 

The brunet’s eyes open, disagreement heavily pronounced in a smouldering look as Aizen’s hands comes to rest on Gin’s that’s still guiding Sousuke’s hips, and he lets go in an instant at the warning squeeze. 

“Nah ah, where ye goin’?” he tries fitfully when he feels the other slipping off of his lap to sink down in between his legs. Though he begins to grin the second Aizen turns to face his erection. The brunet hones in ever so slowly while keeping his gaze. 

Gin can’t help but jerk his hips at the promise of a blowjob. Those lips are just mere inches from his hard shaft, before they quirk up in a dangerous smirk. Although he knows that doesn’t spell out anything good for him, he still intriguingly watches the hand reach into the direction of his cock. 

It bypasses his shaft, and takes a hold of his belt, before the leather of his belt is literally ripped out of the hoops of his jeans. The leather cracks loudly, what with the force, before the brunet moves sensually back up again and snaps the belt expressively. 

Gin’s muscles stiffen at the sound alone, while cautiously glancing at Aizen as the leather is in his hands. He follows the other’s motions closely through the mirror as the brunet walks around him. Heels clack loudly on the floor and Aizen’s hips sway from left to right, but he’s torn between appreciating the sight and anticipating a hit with the belt. 

“Move your hands behind your back, Gin.” 

The other’s smirk looks downright gleeful as Gin obeys without question. The terrified anticipation leaves his body at once when Aizen simply ties his wrists with the leather. 

He sighs softly in relief until the action of the other fully occurs to him. “Aw come on!” He groans in frustration, because this is just unfair... 

His complaining makes him completely miss the brunet’s seductive prowl back to him, but he becomes more than aware of the other’s presence when Sousuke straddles his lap. 

“Who’s in control?” 

A tempting whisper against his lips, but he doesn’t dare to chase after that kissable plump flesh for fear of consequence. “Ye’re.” 

Aizen smirks and strokes his cheek, “Attaboy.” before finally granting him access to that wet cavern. 

Gin maps out the entirety of Sousuke’s mouth, furiously dueling the other’s tongue to showcase his frustration. 

The frustration ebbs away and the kiss turns sensual as soon as Sousuke’s hand encloses his cock, granting some relief for his needy length. The brunet moves his wrist in an undulating fashion on him for a couple of strokes before Gin is aware of the fact that Sousuke’s about ready to sink downwards on his shaft. 

The second he actually effectively breaches that slick channel, he all but moans loudly in Sousuke’s mouth. And when he’s sheathed completely, Sousuke breaks off their kiss to lean back the way he did before, gyrating his hips to the beat, but this time while bouncing on his cock. 

He watches through half lidded eyes, because the tight heat around his need is currently demanding all of his focus. But he’s content in letting Aizen lead, letting the brunet do all the work. It’s not every day that he gets to enjoy the brunet like this, after all Aizen is very specific about what he wants and when he wants it. 

But, the other riding him so fluently while balanced on stiletto’s makes him more than appreciate Sousuke’s efforts in their outings. His vision is obstructed when the brunet leans in for another kiss, which he happily takes advantage of to exploit the roof of Sousuke’s mouth as he knows from experience that it’s a sensitive area. He can practically feel the shiver of pleasure ripple through the brunet on his cock. 

He simultaneously feels his top buttons being fiddled with, and not a second later the rest of the buttons fly everywhere when Aizen simply rips his shirt apart. If he did that to the brunet’s clothes, granted he would be left with blue balls for weeks... 

But all he can really do now is groan against Aizen’s lips. 

As Sousuke speeds up -no longer focused on the rhythm of the music- Gin wants to reflexively buck up into that tight heat, and fidgets against the leather around his wrists when he can’t even take a hold of those thighs to lift the brunet in the slightest for some leverage. 

The leather doesn’t give against his struggles unfortunately. Of course he can always use pressure to free himself, but by the time he has summoned his reiatsu, Aizen will have countered his attempt already. 

His dwindled concentration throughout his sloppy kiss isn’t to his lord’s liking and Aizen moves back up. 

At the feel of that disappearing hot heat, Gin practically whimpers, “No, babe ride it out.” The brunet smirks delightfully before turning around, reverse cowgirl. “Fuckin’ minx.” he groans out when the other sinks back down on his cock. 

But the rhythm is too damn slow, Aizen’s hips need to speed up ‘cause he’s about to burst. 

He gives a hard thrust up into Aizen, but it doesn’t do much to encourage the other, in fact the brunet rides him even slower. 

Gin has an ace up his sleeve though, literally. Shinsou is safely hidden within the sleeve of his shirt, it’s the reason that even out into the human world, he’ll wear clothes with long and loose sleeves. For personal safety he would rather keep his zanpakuto close at all times, especially around Aizen. 

He communicates through his soul connection with his zanpakuto and within seconds it elongates to cut right through the leather of his belt. He grabs Aizen by the hips and forcefully bottoms out, receiving a choked out, “Gin!” to pull abruptly out of the brunet and practically throws the other unto the dresser in front of them. 

Gin pushes Sousuke’s head by the back of his neck flat against the surface of the mirror, ensuring the other is partially immobilised as well. He then hikes up one of those long legs up unto the dresser, -while pushing the mini-laptop out of the way- to create easy access to that fine ass as wide as the stretch of those limbs allowed. The heel scratches against the wood as he enters brusquely, and begins slamming into Aizen. 

The dresser rattles with every one of his thrusts, hinges protesting against the force. 

He’s steadily pushing his former captain unto the mirror by then, and the look of those disheveled chocolate locks and the brunet’s face squished into the glass makes him grasp Aizen’s hips tighter, pulling the other back into him with every forwarded thrust. 

“Cum fer me baby.” he sees the brunet scrabble for his own cock, pulling in time to his punishing rhythm. 

Determined to make Aizen cum before him, Gin repeatedly changes angle, trying to find that one spot. And he knows when he’s found it when the brunet’s body is wrecked with spasms, releasing into the wood below while Gin keeps pounding into the spent brunet. 

His orgasm builds up as well, until he’s unable to keep watching the other through the mirror when the bliss hits him hard. He leans unto the other’s back, trying to regulate his breathing and come down from his high, when his impatient queen snaps, “Get off.” 

“Let me have a minute.” 

Not that he’s granted that when Aizen all but shoves him off and out of that tight heat. 

The brunet instantly throws off one of the heels, rubbing his ankles. 

Gin grins, watching the other’s grimace through the glass. “Ye looked so damn hot in them.” 

“I hope that it delighted you enough to last you a lifetime, because you won’t see me doing that again.” 

As the brunet switches the position of his freed foot with the one that’s still encased in a heel, Gin helps take it off to inspect the red lacquered soles. 

He grins even wider, he doesn’t know much about human women’s shoes, but he knows these. And ain’t no chance that Aizen bought the designer brand stiletto’s for one time use only. 

“Next time entrap the staff of a lingerie store in an illusion to sell you a set that matches the shoes, yanno.” 

The brunet mutters a dismissive, “Not a chance.” at his hint, but translated in common speech, that means he’s gonna get a sweet surprise for his birthday.


	12. Your shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's ages too late, but my exams demanded all of my attention. I was actually glad I could fulfil ten of the requests on time. But as they say: Better late than never!!
> 
> Hope you can still enjoy it even though it isn't published on the designated date.

Request by: Nichita, Pairing: KyourakuXAizen was requested thrice so I decided to grant the couple request at least twice. The first one can be read in the chapter, ‘Restriction’ which had a bondage theme, but it was consensual and done in a loving manner. Nichita wanted a possessive and rough love between the two, so kink/prompt: will be bondage as well, but orchestrated in a different way, plus it has breathplay. Can also be read as a side/eventual bad path to my story ‘The key to my heart’, because there is always that, what if... 

**His shadow**

“It didn’t seem like she was all that accepting of my position as your potential secretary.” 

Kyouraku shrugged nonchalantly while he was busy admiring the slight slit in Sousuke’s kimono that showed off just enough skin to capture his attention. “It’s ultimately my consent that will matter whether or not you’re going to work for me. Don’t put too much thought in her evaluation.” 

The short haired brunet was trying too damn hard to please his Nanao-chan while in fact the only one Aizen needed to please was him. He looked over the rim of his glass, full of sake, drinking in the sight of that supple skin. 

“Thirsty, Kyouraku-san?” 

“You’ve no idea.” he murmured in a husky tone full of arousal. Having Aizen practically 24/7 around him was going to be dangerous, especially on the work floor where every distraction was good enough to avoid the huge pile of workload. 

He set out to stroke that piece of skin when Nanao’s abrupt arrival changed his hand’s course to his chin instead to scratch his beard absentmindedly. 

“Can you grasp the meaning of the different folders?” 

“It’s hardly science.” 

Aizen’s mumble had Shunsui chuckling into his glass of liquor which earned him a particular glare from his niece. But at Sousuke’s next statement, “The map that has ‘surpassed deadlines’ is thicker than the rest.” Shunsui drank the contents of his cup in one gulp to wash away the teeny tiny amount of shame. 

“Which needs your attention immediately.” 

Shunsui filled up his glass again to distract himself from Nanao’s strict tone, because even if it was directed at Aizen, her scolding gaze burned into him instead. 

A Hellbutterfly prevented her from actually speaking up to him as her attention was needed somewhere else. She still glared at him after the message and before she could even open her mouth, Shunsui urged, “Duty calls, chop chop!” it was thankfully enough to get her off his back,...for now. 

He turned back to Sousuke, who was still browsing through the different folders, and yanked the current one out of the other’s grasp. “That can wait.” but Sousuke persistently held on to the map. 

“No, Kyouraku-san, procrastination will get you nowhere.” 

He allowed the other access to the papers inside so he could stand up and press up against the smaller male’s back. “And if you don’t get on your knees any time soon, your evaluation will go nowhere either.” 

He forced one of the brunet’s hands to palm his hardened cock through his shihakusho. 

Sousuke glanced back at him, eyes narrowed. “Stop it, that’s not how I am going to establish a spot as your subordinate.” 

The Captain Commander backed off though when he heard someone approaching, only for the person to enter the room next to his office instead. 

Not that he would be dissuaded... As a Captain Commander no subordinate had any say in the do’s and don’ts of his proper protocol. 

‘Ah, bless the Seireitei and its fair system of treating certain individuals...’ 

He sat down on his chair anyhow, back to admiring that slit that showed off the skin above Aizen’s knee, just the right sort of height when the other was still standing next to him. 

Drawing a finger along the strip of skin had the other swat blindingly at his wandering hand. 

“You gotta get used to that though, it’s part of the routine of being my secretary.” 

The short haired brunet gave him the side eye. “Didn’t you get enough of that this morning?” 

Shunsui dived his palm right into the slit to seek out the swell of Aizen’s ass to give it a firm squeeze. “Be discreet.” he reprimanded softly while Aizen turned to him in full disbelief. 

“I have to be discreet?” 

Shunsui took the opportunity to pull the brunet on his lap, and for just a second it seemed like he had won Sousuke’s attention, because those features softened and the way Sousuke leaned into him promised a kiss, until he all but scrambled out of Shunsui’s lap, pushing his hand from underneath the other’s kimono to state a breathless, “Urahara-san?” 

He glanced in the direction of the doorway and indeed, Kisuke stood there, expression hidden by a hat that didn’t fit the uniform of the captain of the 12th division. 

“Am I interrupting something?” 

His lowly murmured, “Yes,” was easily drowned out by Sousuke’s all too eager, “No, not at all.” 

The blond stepped further into the room and with a dip of the hat, grey eyes looked into his own single eye for permission, “Can I borrow Aizen-san for a second?” 

It’s sad that it had to be this way; this unspoken rivalry between them... 

He busied himself with the curl of hair that obstructed the view of his single eye to dismiss the blond’s request without having to look at him. “No, he’s working right now.” 

He heard a chuckle that he had once found somewhat adorable, but now, it irked him right away. 

“Yeah, that looked like work.” 

“You can tell me with Kyouraku-san here, my new caretaker and I have no secrets from each other.” 

Shunsui smirked unconsciously at Sousuke’s praise, because it must sting Kisuke to know that he failed with Sousuke, while Shunsui seemed to maintain good control of Aizen’s supervision. And not only that, but also involuntarily earned the other’s blessing in handling him. 

“Funny, it’s actually work related as well.” 

The Captain Commander directed a fierce stare into the blond’s kicked puppy-dog look, because he wasn’t sure in what kind of sense the other needed Aizen that would be related to his job, other than the hinted euphemism. 

“I’m actually in need of a lab-assistant.” 

The added sentence was not exactly an elaboration when it could be put in the same context as Aizen on his lap. 

“Your knowledge of scientific equations will be greatly appreciated.” 

Dangerous temptation... 

Surely something that interested Aizen more than being his secretary, not to mention that the guy that was propositioning Aizen, was the brunet’s greatest seduction. 

He glanced cautiously at Sousuke and the longing in those hazel eyes was not only directed at Kisuke’s proposition. So he was quick to shatter any hope. “He’s disallowed from working under the Gotei 13, that includes as assistant to a serving captain.” 

Aizen glared at him, realising that he’d never allow the blond a chance with him again, under any circumstance. 

“But, it’s okay **under** the Captain Commander?” Judgement was hidden within the blond’s playful tone. 

Shunsui reclined back into his chair. “Well, I am the Captain Commander.” 

The brunet next to him threw the folder he had been going through carelessly on his desk, like a spoiled brat that was discontent with the house rules. 

“No,” Shunsui placated as afterthought, because he did still want Aizen in his futon at night. “He doesn’t officially work for me, but unlike you, as the Captain Commander, someone with a clean slate and a noble, I can get away with that if caught by Central 46.” 

“But we can make an arrangement?” the blond questioned pleadingly. 

‘Should have thought of that before handing Aizen over to him...’ 

He sighed deeply, pushing back the strands of hair that obstructed his vision and feigned contemplating the other’s request. 

The brunet next to him on the other hand seemed to be totally on board already. “Halftime in the 12th division and the other half as your secretary.” 

Shunsui chuckled and poured himself another drink, but his cynicism broke through anyways. “Wouldn’t that be the time of your life; jumping from lap to lap.” 

Sousuke shook his head in disbelief, clear fury was radiating off of the other. 

Sure it was just passion/fleeting love between them, but he didn't want one of his flings involved with someone else as well. He knew their history and if he was in Aizen’s place, surely he would have grasped the opportunity as well. But he couldn't allow, wouldn't allow Sousuke back in Kisuke’s hold. 

“You’ll get a commission out of Aizen’s salary for every day you have to miss him.” 

That desperation alone didn’t sit well with him and he flat out refused, “No.” 

“Or whenever you can miss Aizen-san. Any help at all is wel-” 

He straightened his posture and wagged his finger which instantly silenced the captain of the 12th division. “One more time and I’m going to report you.” 

Grey eyes fervently searched his features for the underlining joke, but he kept his expression hardened, fuelled by senseless jealousy. 

The blond nodded and didn’t even spare Aizen a glance as he saluted him to walk out of the office. 

He ignored Aizen’s petulant, “Why?!” because he knew why. 

“You think I’m going to let you thrust yourself back into the arms of the man that has shunned you before?” It’s more than that, it’s downright jealousy at the mere thought of losing Aizen to **him**. 

Aizen’s eyes narrowed and he left his office, royally fucking up his evaluation and therefore Nanao’s consent in hiring the brunet. 

He couldn’t help but think that the arrival of Urahara back into Soul Society was going to cause a lot of trouble between them. 

-0- 

Sousuke’s hand was slapped away from palming Kisuke’s cheek, and the blond looked cautiously in every direction in the alley he was cornered into, afraid that they’d be caught. 

“I just need a lab-assistant, nothing more, we were a good team before you...” 

“Before I what?” 

Oh Sousuke could finish the blond’s sentence himself, there were a couple of options to choose from, since he had heard them before, and not only from Kisuke. They might as well brand the word traitor into his skin, because he was only associated with the bad points in his life nowadays. 

He had once been a respectful calligraphy instructor in the academy, but his name was banned from the books, even his achievements as a captain of the fifth division were entirely ignored, because the only captain that was acknowledged of the fifth for that period of time was his own former captain. 

“My talent outweighs my deeds if you’re willing to come back to me.” 

The grey eyes looked at him, regret was already swimming on the surface. Because Kisuke was the kind of man that gave away his emotions in a second. 

“We’re...we were attuned to one another, I corrected your shortcomings and vice-versa.” 

Sousuke smirked. “I also managed to shift your limitations.” 

Kisuke’s pained expression looked off into the distance, avoiding his intensive gaze. “The Hogyoku was our greatest success.” 

He turned the blond’s face back towards him by grasping his chin. Kisuke’s hand enclosed his wrist; not pushing him away, nor encouraging him. 

“But at the same time, it was my biggest regret as well.” 

“I know.” he crooned compassionately. 

But the blond decided to shake off his hold on him anyways. “You don’t, that’s just it.” 

Sousuke didn't know when Kisuke had grown a backbone, but it was undeniably influenced by the Shihoin heiress. 

And still, when he backed Kisuke further into the wall, he was not pushed away with the force of reiatsu, as though the other was holding back on purpose. 

“You don’t want me back just to be your lab-assistant, it runs deeper than that, don’t you lie to yourself.” The blond shook his head and pushed him slightly back, futilely, since he wasn’t even trying. “You’re regretting giving me away, just admit it. You miss me, not for my knowledge, but you miss my presence.” as he neared Kisuke’s lips, the blond suddenly shunpo’d out of his captured hold. 

“You’re doing it again.” Sousuke turned around to face him and saw the conflict etched in those light eyes. “You’re trying to wrap me around your finger.” 

“No,” he denied calmly. “You don’t under-” 

“You’re the one that doesn’t understand it!” 

He was somewhat surprised at the light outburst because Kisuke was normally very difficult to anger. They blamed each other continuously, but somehow it didn’t sound so insignificant anymore. The tone was somehow less teasing and more accusing than it ever had been. 

“Yeah,” said the blond. “it’s difficult without Kyouka Suigetsu, isn’t it? Because apparently you can’t seem to play the Captain Commander entirely into your hand.” 

He wanted to deny Kisuke’s indirect accusation to focus on attempting to get close to him again, but, he recognised a lost cause, so he avoided any further personal confrontation. The brunet stepped closer again, though he noticed Kisuke’s adjustment in posture, and stopped at the other’s defensive stance. 

Sousuke therefore decided on reiatsu communication to bypass any potential eavesdroppers. 

“By Seireitei’s standards you only have a temporarily clean slate, any tiny misstep on your behalf will force Central 46 to revaluate your banishment.” 

He was only fuelling Kisuke’s disappointment in him, the brunet knew that...but, he wouldn't stand the other’s feigned innocence either. 

“You heard it yourself. Kyouraku was willing to even report you for your proposition. Better be careful next time when you insult me, because for certain persuasions, I don’t need Kyouka Suigetsu.” 

The blond continued to watch him silently, judging him from a distance as Sousuke broke their gaze to go back to the Kyouraku estate. 

-0- 

Sousuke took off his shoes in the genkan and blindingly made his way through the dark hallway. It didn’t surprise him that the whole Kyouraku estate was completely decked out in darkness. It meant that Kyouraku hadn’t come home yet and likely wouldn’t be showing up until the wee hours of the night. Because the slightest confrontation between him and the Captain Commander -especially when it involved their quote on quote, relationship- had Shunsui fleeing away. 

The avoidance of ‘them’ used to drive Sousuke up the wall, but he had become used to it. He wasn’t going to be able to change the older male, all he could do was, work around that to get what he wanted. Guaranteed it was a longer process, but he can only feign sincere loving emotions for so long, until it affected him as well. 

Kisuke was right in that aspect; the absence of Kyouka Suigetsu made everything a lot harder. 

As he neared his room, his vision was suddenly blinded by a bright light. And not from the modern lighting system that Kyouraku had installed in the estate, but from some sort of spotlight that was oddly placed into the middle of the hallway. It shone brightly on Sousuke and on the wall behind him his shadow was illuminated on the surface. When he was about to look for the culprit behind it, he was suddenly aware of his shadow moving on its own. Naturally the fact that Kyouraku was a well known shadow manipulator, awoke his senses in a second and Sousuke sprang away to avoid standing into the stream of light. 

But it was too late, because he couldn’t even move his feet anymore. 

The shadow on the wall suddenly fell to his knees and not a second later Sousuke’s own legs were pulled from underneath him when he felt an invisible force drawing his knees to the floor. He futilely grasped at the area that felt entrapped by invisible ties, but there was nothing there. 

“Kyouraku-san?” he questioned unsurely. 

Someone’s footsteps sounded from behind him and when he glanced back he was not surprised to see the Captain Commander striding his way. 

“Where have you been?” 

Sounded rich coming from the guy that goes wherever and doesn’t even bother mentioning where he had spend the night. There were simply no preset rules concerning their fling, so the non-existent rule about telling each other in detail where they’ve been at for a couple of hours was never really that important. 

“Do you really want me to tell you? Because I’ve got a feeling you already know.” 

Kyouraku granted him a little smirk before disappearing from Sousuke’s sight by taking a place behind him. 

The next thing he felt were Shunsui’s hands groping him, familiar touches that palmed Sousuke through his kimono. He squirmed a little at the rough way he was handled, even though his cock answered the older man’s caresses. 

Weren’t they trying to talk about something? 

But the only way in which Kyouraku was willing to talk, was riddles, “I don’t appreciate you lying to a fellow captain,” The Captain Commander’s hand disappeared between the folds of his kimono, grabbing his cock directly, making it that much harder to concentrate on his words. If his knees weren’t already stuck to the floor in a slightly spread manner, Sousuke would have voluntarily made room for Kyouraku’s hand anyways. “Kindly tell Kisuke, that you have played with me in your hand already.” 

Sousuke answered Shunsui with a choked gasp as soon as the Captain Commander demonstrated Kisuke’s earlier words a little too literally by roughly stroking his responding length. 

Shunsui was surprisingly sneaky, prowling after him, the way Sousuke used to do with Shinji. It seemed like lack of trust was a recurring theme in his failed relationships... 

“Have you been following me again, Kyouraku-san?” He squirmed at the other’s rough dry hands on his sensitive flesh. 

“History has taught me that I need to keep an eye on you.” At his fidgeting, Kyouraku’s hand traveled up his pubic bone and pelvis, trailing softly, teasingly. 

Oh their non-existent trust in each other... 

He chuckled delightfully, glancing back at his older lover, until Kyouraku’s hand caressed all the way up, fingers brushed his collarbone to wrap around the base of his neck lightly. And his vision was firmly redirected back in front of him, ensured by the firm grasp. 

“The fact that it was Kisuke had nothing to do with it?” He asked innocently while he was made aware of the Captain Commander’s big hands tightening lightly at the mention of Urahara’s name. “Jealousy is a sin.” 

One that Kyouraku was guilty of, at least while Kisuke was concerned... 

Odd, that the infamous philanderer felt insecure in comparison to someone like Kisuke. While the two had a lot of similarities in common, Kisuke lacked a certain sex-appeal that the one behind him naturally oozed. 

“I’m going to make sure that only one man will be on your mind, and only one name will pass your lips.” 

Ignorance is a bliss...because those were strong words. Erasing Kisuke could only be accomplished by something as strong as an illusion, and although the sex with Shunsui was mind-blowing, he needed more than some hot nights as the Captain Commander’s fling. 

He chuckled in amusement, feeding the other’s annoyance, because the hand around his neck tightened fiercely. “I’d like to see you try.” 

His lover’s hand changed course towards his obi, untying the belt. But swallowing remained difficult as if a choker had been slid in place, yet there was nothing around his neck. Glancing quickly at the outline of himself on the wall, he could vaguely still see the shape of Shunsui’s palm around his neck. 

Invisible fingers thumbed against his jugular, making him tense up while actual hands caressed their way back down his, now, naked flesh. His cock was palmed softly while his face was gradually forced to glance back at Shunsui, whom drew in for a kiss. The heat of the other’s tongue triggered his own need to respond while a demanding touch around his neck locked him in a submissive posture, bidding Sousuke to yield due to the awkward angle and strong hold. 

He kissed languidly back as Shunsui encouraged him to open his mouth, his tongue was sucked sensually as the Captain Commander’s other hand travelled up his back into his hair, massaging his scalp lightly. At least he thought it to be Shunsui’s actual limb, because he couldn’t turn his head in the slightest to check briefly. 

The slow deep kiss lulled him into false security since the hand in his hair tightened painfully and Shunsui’s tongue forcefully intruded deeply in between his lips, claiming the entirety of his mouth with a fervent passion. The need to swallow increased and as he did, Sousuke felt the slumbering grip of the shadow strain tautly around his neck. 

He inhaled deeply as it threatened to cut off his air supply before the hand in his hair loosened and Shunsui’s palm trailed down to his nape to slink around to the front in order to prod three fingers against his bottom lip. Shunsui’s tongue disengaged from Sousuke’s mouth to press wet kisses against his cheek, providing room for the three digits that slid along Sousuke’s tongue, into his open cavern to the back of his throat. 

Comprehending the silent message, he sucked the fingers in, trying in earnest to please the Captain Commander and refrain from being choked either way. 

He lapped in between the fingers and let his tongue slither around the digits so they became drenched in preparation for his lover’s next move. The fingers slipped out soon after to descend down towards his cock, letting his own salvia guide the rub down while his mouth was claimed by Shunsui’s again. 

Sousuke's moan was muffled as the added moisture around his member aided Shunsui’s hand movements. Following the tight heat of the other’s fist had him just as quickly draw back when the invisible ties around his neck constricted, making him futilely gasp for air in Shunsui’s mouth. 

Shunsui broke away from the kiss to watch him struggle with a single eye focused on him while breathing became difficult to the point where Sousuke grasped at the invisible ties. When Shunsui stood up, the strain loosened simultaneously and he gulped in air thankfully as the Captain Commander knelt down in front of him. 

“You want to squeeze the memory of Kisuke out of me, Captain Commander?” He questioned with a smirk through heavy gasps. 

The hand around his desire hadn’t stopped its ascend and descend during Shunsui’s repositioning, the Captain Commander’s wrist flicked with precision, adding pressure around his length to a painfully tight degree. 

Sousuke tensed up visibly, straightening up on his knees in order to avoid the hard quick strokes. He winced when the pressure let up abruptly and Shunsui let go of his need. He still hadn’t received an answer to his question and likely wouldn’t be getting any at all, but it didn’t matter as much when the other’s mouth suddenly enveloped his weeping cock. 

The heat felt incredible and to show his appreciation he let his hands sink into Shunsui’s curly hair, raking his fingers through the strands to tug the pony tail loose. Threading through the strands, the long hair provided an anchor to guide Shunsui’s head on his need, so he had some sense of control. 

Not that it was appreciated by the Captain Commander, since the shadow master controlled the invisible ties around his neck, and the shadows constricted in silent command. 

Sousuke pulled his hands back as he saw the single eye of Shunsui, through a maze of long curly hair, crinkling in a lazy smile. 

The constriction didn’t let him off with a warning, the ties tightened even more, literally strangling the air out of him as his older lover went completely down on him. He was stuck between pain and pleasure as a strangled moan escaped through his gasping lips. So much so that warning signals would have been flashing wildly at the hint and need to breathe. 

But it was Kyouraku, and naturally when Sousuke’s hands clung to his own neck scratching desperately at constraints that weren’t there, Kyouraku allowed his windpipe to breathe in air again. 

He coughed and chuckled, uneasily, -in uncertainty-, since even if they weren’t exactly vanilla in bed, this was rather unusual... 

Shunsui kept an eye on him, watching his reactions intently while he teased Sousuke’s hard length, layering the head in a coat of saliva while nipping down the sides. 

And it’s those tiny ministrations that made him completely lose his mind, because he just couldn’t control the urge to provoke. 

Or maybe it was even the thrill itself, maybe he secretly longed for this. 

“Making me brain-dead won’t only erase him from my memory, but you as well.” 

Shunsui’s lazy smile disappeared and a tongue travelled up his hard cock, lapping up the sudden flood of precum before descending down again. 

Sousuke instinctively rolled his head back in pleasure, only to abandon that posture when his jugular was indirectly rubbed due to the movement. It was definitely the thrill that made him mad with lust, because there was undeniably also a fear lodged into him with the tightening of those shadows. 

The Captain Commander sped up his blowjob, letting the suctioning heat distract him from the edge of danger to a different tightening, that started in his balls. It’s unlike any sensitivity that he had ever experienced, the fear oddly enhanced his pleasure and before he knew it, Shunsui’s hot mouth had him on the verge of exploding. 

But right before that inevitable end, Shunsui left him abruptly dry and instead fastened the bindings again, unbearably tight. 

He felt the air literally drain out of him and he must have turned practically blue or red, any shade really, since he couldn’t even wheeze in a single breath of oxygen. It’s a wonder his erection hadn’t withered when the lights before his eyes practically blinked in a telltale sign of unconsciousness, although Shunsui’s hand, -that had taken to fondling him again- maybe had something to do with it. 

But just as quick as it started it ended again and his lungs sucked in air to relieve the pain in his chest. 

Shunsui’s palm reached out to his neck, but it only fingered his skin lightly, caressing red lines that were caused by Sousuke’s scratching against his own neck in a futile attempt to disengage the shadows. 

He watched the Captain Commander silently, searching for a hint of regret, but it seemed like a tiny sadist lurked in Shunsui’s shadows, since the single eye was stuck in a smouldering and aroused look. 

The other broke their gaze to settle once again behind Sousuke, urging him to straighten up on his knees as warm hands squeezed his ass. A treatment that his buttocks were used to, so he relaxed gradually even though Shunsui was out of his sight. 

He took a wary glance at the silhouette of himself on the wall, but nothing in particular seemed out of the ordinary, the shadow of hands around his neck were still enveloping him. 

The Captain Commander then corrected his stance; an awkward angle that forced him to bend forwards a tad bit. Sousuke was actually glad that his legs were stuck to the floor or he would have fallen forwards already, although Shunsui had a firm grip on his left bicep from behind as well. While the Captain Commander’s right hand stopped it’s massage on his rear to make way for slick fingers prodding at his entrance. 

He would have been surprised at the sudden intrusion, but his focus was a little hazy right now. And the preparation was swiftly done, no slow fingering to get him used to the intrusion, but quick jerks, -bordering on painful jabs- to force him to accept the entry. And not a second later Shunsui’s hot hard girth entered him, spreading him slowly, but surely. 

The initial breach had him moving his hips to ensure a slower pace, but the firm grasp on his bicep, -and his legs that were glued to the floor- kept him -literally- screwed in place. 

He felt the rough scratch of Shunsui’s beard on his cheek as the other’s chin settled on his shoulder, nuzzling him lovingly to whisper a questioning, “Are you alright?” 

Sousuke wanted to chuckle at that, provoke him some more, but he’s somewhat aware that sealed reiatsu leaves him with the lack of enhanced healing, and while he doesn’t mind being pounded to the brink of unconsciousness, he would still like to be able to walk tomorrow. So he nodded in answer. 

It’s the cue that Shunsui had been waiting for apparently, since the other drew back out completely, only to slam fully back into him. The rhythm was brutal, but somehow it kept him on the edge of orgasming the entire time, which he later found out was the cause of a shadow acting like a cockring. 

He is driven into with precision and his body shook with the force behind Shunsui’s thrusts, but stuck to the floor as he is, he couldn’t do anything but succumb to the older male’s passion. Tension built up and Sousuke could practically taste it, but even Shunsui himself had a tight reign on himself. Shunsui’s free hand palmed his hip tightly, trying to hold back his orgasm by pushing slowly, languidly and deeply into him while the strong hands kneaded into his flesh, it’s such a huge comparison to the punishing pace a minute beforehand that it made Sousuke restless as well. Because his own heightened pleasure was constantly threading on the edge...the edge of making him completely hazy with the lack of oxygen to his brain probably, because a sudden inspiration had him chuckling. 

The one behind him nudged his nose up against Sousuke’s cheek in a questioning manner. 

“Now I know why you were so in love with Ukitake.” 

Shunsui stopped his lazy thrusts in an instant. 

Oh, Sousuke was consciously aware of the danger of mentioning Kyouraku’s sweetheart, but he’s high on arousal right now, so the warning signs didn’t stave into his mind. 

“He’s constantly out of breath, figures you would be into breathplay.” 

It was silent at first, but he could almost hear the verbal stab connecting to Shunsui’s cheek as a slap before the Captain Commander moved his hand from around his bicep to his neck, squeezing tightly while the brutal rhythm was picked up again. 

He couldn’t distinguish if the shadows were squeezing the air out of him, or if it was Shunsui’s palm that felt too snug around his windpipe. All he was sure of though, was that the unrelenting hard rams into him were hardly registered by his body when he was trying desperately to suck in air. 

His eyes teared up indirectly due to the struggle as he clawed at Kyouraku’s wrist ferociously. He was fairly certain in that instant that he was turning red, because he could feel his heartbeat pounding loudly into his chest. He was wheezing loudly and his body was quaking dangerously. 

Until suddenly the pressure lifted. 

The added surge of Shunsui’s reiatsu suffocating him as he was coughing, trying to recover helplessly had him coming undone in thick spurts as soon as the non-existent pressure lifted from around his cock. The rest of the shadows disappeared entirely, as well as Shunsui’s palm from around his neck. 

Without any support, Shunsui’s reiatsu forced Sousuke to cave in, sprawled on the floor -his body was exhausted by the onslaught of lack of air after all- while the Captain Commander emptied himself into his spent body. 

He was quite literally on the brink of unconsciousness, and he probably deserved it with his provocation, but he loved the accompanied thrill. Not to mention that even if Kyouraku teetered on the edge of madness sometimes, the Captain Commander would never entirely lose control of himself. Because before he let his exhausted body succumb to sleep, he felt Kyouraku’s pressure soothing the strains his shadows caused, healing him.


	13. King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Last smut request and ages too late...I know, but I’ve to admit that I did struggle with this one a fair bit, because the only scenario I had in my mind for these two felt a little lacking...and I put it off for a long time, before I finally decided to go with it anyways. And what do you know: I liked it more than I thought I would.

The only warning I would give is hinted cannibalism: you know Hollows...but it’s only hinted, so you can easily ignore that. 

****

****

****

**King**

Aizen lounged back on his throne, languidly stirring a spoon in his cup of tea while he was anticipating his arrival. 

After he sent an excursion to Karakura town in order to capture Orihime Inoue, he was certain that it would only take a few days, give or take, before Ichigo Kurosaki would give his everything to try and save her from his clutches. 

And lo and behold, Ichigo gave in to his intentions by grabbing unto the bait. The boy went head first into any battle without thinking things through, a true blessing for a mastermind like Sousuke. 

The brunet had seen how his Sexta Espada spurred on the beast from within Ichigo, awakening Sousuke’s creation. And that was exactly what he was going for; initiating an interest in Ichigo’s Hollow so it rose from its dormant status. 

“Grimmjow has ignored yer order ta stay put an’ has engaged the three intruders for a fight.” 

“I know.” he answered Gin’s observation calmly. Because it was his main objective all along, he wouldn’t have provoked Grimmjow in particular about Ichigo’s arrival in Hueco Mundo, if he hadn’t intended for Grimmjow to attack the boy. 

After a silent perceptive stare from the white haired male, Gin declared, “Yer sacrificin’ him?” 

All he did was quirk up the corners of his lips a tad bit in answer. 

Wasn’t that the main purpose for all of his Espada? 

He sipped from his tea while indirectly avoiding Gin’s carefully ‘hidden’ conflicted expression. “Great accomplishments require great sacrifices.” 

“Whateva would ye accomplish by killing off one of our soldiers, except giving the enemy some extra leeway.” 

He smirked, looking straight Gin’s way. “The enemy?” 

The other’s confusion was written all over that porcelain face, Gin was sly, but the boy’s features were an open book if you’d happen to look right. 

“Everything in its time, Gin. Why don’t you make our guest a cup of tea, so we can properly welcome him.” He didn’t look twice to see if Gin actually complied with his request before he set out to the tea room. 

-0- 

Without specifically looking at the visible aspects that told him that it wasn’t Ichigo coming his way, Sousuke could have come to that conclusion while observing the way his project walked. Ichigo certainly didn’t lack a boisterous confident finesse, but he didn’t sport the kind of swagger that the Hollow carried. 

“Yer the so called king here?” a wide smile stretched on that ethereal face, as wide as it could go, enhancing the insanity that could be heard in the cackle that followed. 

Assessing the other silently, he couldn’t say that he was disappointed. The host itself was already a tall teen for his age and the muscles defined the youngster’s body nicely. He really couldn’t have chosen a better prime target for the parasite like Hollow. Not to mention strength wise the other was far more superior that any of his Espada. He was after all born defying any scientific logic by being combined of multiple species. So it’s not a wonder that Soul Society tried to put a stop to the raw power of the one in front of him by limiting his training schedule. 

“As you can see.” 

Another cackle followed his answer. 

Unlimited power had to have a downside somewhere, too bad the Hollow cells divided a little too widely spread in the boy’s body, confining that brain power or the ability to reason normally... 

“Ye don’t look like a king ta me.” 

“Ah? Define what a king should look like in your eyes.” 

No pigmentation was visible on the albino, it’s white complexion made the Hollow resemble just that. Except the piercing yellow eyes surrounded by black sclerae everything else was lacking of color. 

“I barged in here with little ta none resistance, yer a poor excuse fer a king.” 

Sousuke made a non-committal shrug with one of his shoulders. “Maybe I was expecting you.” he motioned to the empty seat in front of him where a steaming hot cup of tea was waiting. 

The answer was a maniacal laugh which seemed to be a recurring theme for Hollows in general, they found amusement in the absolute smallest of gestures. 

His project neared the table, ignored his designated seat and instead picked up his cup of tea and sniffed the concoction curiously. He then scrunched up his nose in distaste, “So sweet,” the Hollow chuckled and looked his way directly, “kinda like ya.” 

He raised a brow. “I’ve been called many things, but sweet was certainly not a term that anyone described me as.” 

The white version of Ichigo put the teacup down again. “Aren’t I breathing because of you?” 

Interesting, how the Hollow was aware of his heritage, although he must have been informed through Ichigo’s life lessons with one Urahara Kisuke. They share one mind after all, so everything Ichigo learned, the Hollow picked up on and vice versa. Which made it peculiar that the other was even standing before him. Intentions aren’t hidden when every thought is shared. Why would the Hollow have willingly come to him, knowing Sousuke intended to trap Ichigo? 

He crossed one leg over the other while leaning further into his seat to contemplate that little detail. Since he hadn’t really foreseen the other becoming knowledgable about that fact. Most Hollows wouldn’t even concern themselves with their Fraccion, so why would this one be interested in it’s host’s wellbeing in the first place, besides an egotistical desire to keep the body they both inhabited from harm. 

“And you have come here to thank me properly, I suppose?” 

“Heh, I thin’ ya give me too much credit, I’ve always been just the horse that gets lead around.” 

Was the white being aware that he was being lead on? Sousuke was going to have to turn around his assumption of Hollows lacking shrewdness... 

Yes, he had purposely lured Ichigo here, because if there had been a chance that Grimmjow would have listened and stayed put like he told the Sexta to do, Ichigo’s Hollow would have come out at the sight of him anyway. Since Ichigo would have gone berserk, trying to protect Inoue, the boy was driven by sheer emotions, especially those concerning people he cared for. The impulse would have weakened the young man’s barriers so it’s monster would have come out to play. Because that’s the one Sousuke had been waiting for. 

But, he hadn’t envisioned said monster taking the lead all the way. 

The other’s wide smile and piercing look stayed centred on him. 

A zen like state that reflected superior control of his emotions is what Sousuke put his current focus on, energy that signified a calm state of mind. Since Hollows thrived on negative energy in order to intimidate their opponent. 

He could have activated Kyouka Suigetsu to fool the being in front of him, but after countless of experience of working with hordes of Hollows, the thrill to see how well he could manage without illusions is what kept him feeling truly distinguished from the weaker masses. 

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we? I’m sure you are here to negotiate on the girl’s freedom.” 

“The wench?” the other cackled, “Nah, could care less about her,” he then grabbed the back of his designated chair, dragged it nearer to Sousuke, so the brunet was momentarily wary of the albino using it as some sort of weapon. Only for the chair to be stationed diagonally in front of Sousuke’s to which the Hollow decided to sit down backwards on the chair so he was facing Sousuke. “Guess again.” he questioned gleefully. 

He had come here instead for his liquidation? That seemed to be the most plausible answer. 

“You’ve come here for a settlement of some sort.” 

The albino reached over to pat his shoulder. “Gotcha!” 

Now he wasn’t intimidated in the slightest, but a little unnerved by the almost direct approach. The use of Kyouka Suigetsu’s illusions rarely allowed someone to get this personal with him. Mostly his infamous tactics held people back, generally speaking. Of course, there were always those few rare exceptions where some did manage to get close, although they never lived to tell the tale. 

This pigment less version of Ichigo though, was an enigma on its own, so that was maybe the reason why he allowed it to exist in the first place. 

“I’m sure ya had the same idea seein’ as you were expectin’ me.” 

He smiled in an act to cover up any response. There was no need to reveal too much, yet it only spurred on his partner’s curiosity it seemed. 

“Well?” The one opposite him nudged his head towards him to signify his demand. “Ya bein’ all secretive,” A blue tongue briefly peeked out of his mouth. “I like that, it’s so....sweet.” The Hollow pulled up his sleeves before settling a white elbow on the back of his chair in order to lean his chin on top for support. “Makes me wanna...” Yellow eyes roamed Sousuke from head to toe. “open ya up more.” 

An unsettling vibe had managed to creep up on him anyways, not necessarily all negative, because he rarely had anyone truly challenging him in any way. He was just not used to being questioned like this, normally he was the one that made others question themselves. 

“Alright.” He decided to be direct with the instinctual animal as well. “I indeed gave you not enough credit it seemed. I didn’t make Ichigo’s mother a Hollow in order to merely test the sort of procreations it would bring forth or the effects it would have on her in general. But-” 

“Aha!” The white palm that slammed on the table, was an unexpected fleeting fast action, but it did no more than make him blink his eyes. To his great dismay though he did notice that it made some tea spill unto the table because of the brute force against the surface. “Ya were curious on the crazy motherfucker it would bring forth, just own up ta it!” the white thin eyebrows wiggled suggestively. 

He was beginning to think that the word insane would probably sum up the Hollow’s character. Because he was intimidating enough without even trying to be. Hollows were extremely unpredictable. 

When his companion suddenly stood up to disappear behind Sousuke’s seat, the brunet untangled his legs lest he had to spring in action. The hoarse whisper of, “And? What do ya thin’ of me?” close to his ear did manage to startle him slightly though. 

The whisper of breath against the shell of his ear was quite an intimate feeling, it made the room temperature knock up a few notches. 

He wanted to glance back at the other in order to give him a response, but the second Sousuke moved his body in the slightest a hand settled on his shoulder to keep him in place. 

“You would fit perfectly in the Espada as rank number Zero.” 

“Yeah, that’s what you want, me on yer team so the Shinigami are basically fucked.” The hand moved so its fingers were able to slide underneath his clothes. The spidery light touch brought shivers down his spine. “But, Nah, I’m no mere rank, gotta disappoint ya.” 

He was seriously debating whether it was a good idea to let the Hollow have some leverage over him, exciting as it may be since no one ever dared to, but that unpredictability played into the back of his mind as well. 

When another hand crept up on the back of his neck though, it was about time to set some boundaries. But just as Sousuke was about to make a move of his own, the palm at the back of his neck slid into his hair, only to grab a good clutch of his locks in order to yank his head back so he was able to look into those piercing yellow eyes. 

Naturally he was about to release the command of his shikai and reverse their roles, yet he didn’t get far when he was made aware that the hand on his shoulder had travelled down to finger the hilt of his zanpakuto, neutralising the effectiveness of any illusion whatsoever. 

How the other was able to get to know that little tidbit of his, was a mystery. Although he was a hundred percent sure that Urahara Kisuke had something to do with that. 

Well, even if word got around, he could still win a war just as well without any illusions. 

Using enhanced speed he instead tried to take a hold of Kyouka Suigetsu before his opponent could, but as he wasn’t exactly in favour of being scalped he held out his hands in a defenceless position when he was practically dragged by the crown of his head. The sharp blade of his zanpakuto, in the hand of the Hollow, was displayed against his jugular not a moment later. 

“How about ya relinquish your title and let the real Hollow king take over.” 

Kyouka Suigetsu wouldn’t rebel in the hands of the enemy, the bond with his own zanpakuto was a complicated one, so while most wielders would have no reason to panic, Sousuke’s blade would be just as sharp as if it was used on an opponent. 

“I don’t think Ichigo would be jumping at the chance to transfer to Hueco Mundo.” He was mindful of his words and the way he expressed himself in order to avoid shaving himself at the sharp metal of Kyouka Suigetsu. 

The hand in his hair angled his head even further back with the help of another yank, cramping up his neck even more. 

“My host is no more. I’ve always been the pony that was lead around, been though. Should have listened ta me. I’m the king now, consuming your bait only aided my development.” 

He wasn’t aware that the Hollow born inside of a Shinigami or Quincy could still be able to evolve. Completely taking over it’s host seemed to be even more unlikely, he was still a part of Ichigo. 

The blade was almost caressed along the column of his neck, it was strangely exhilarating, like the sensual touch from a feather, accompanied with the danger of his skin breaking easily by the slightest pressure of the sharp metal. 

“So nice ta be concerned of my host, but call me Shirosaki from now on and focus on me instead, as I still need ta thank you for putting that nice snack out,” The hand in his hair -thankfully- disappeared, -it was such a relief for the back of his head.- Kyouka Suigetsu was then pushed a little harder along his throat, acting as a silent threat in case Sousuke got a little too encouraged by his new mobility. His hand was grasped by the Hollow’s afterwards, guiding it back, behind him, and to his great surprise he felt the outlining of a hard rod inside the other’s hakama. 

He could have uttered an amused, ‘Is that your sword or are you just happy to see me.’ but that was without a doubt the feeling of a hard cock. 

Hollows were truly like animals... 

He squeezed lightly nonetheless, receiving a wide smirk from the one hovering above him. 

“A smart one like you, knows the ritual for sure,” the albino leaned into him in order to whisper a loud, “submit or you’ll be taken down.” teeth scraped against the nape of his neck, somehow sharper than his blade. 

It was all about domination; the instinctual urge to overpower and be declared the Alpha male. 

Resisting would get himself killed, rape culture is not a thing that drives a Hollow mad with lust, since repelling that urge would mean the end, literally. He’d be seen as opposing another Alpha, a deed that doesn’t go unpunished in the Hollow world.It was simple: submit or fight to the death. 

And Sousuke was aware of his options, but in his current state, he would rather comply and catch Shirosaki off guard later rather than anger a beast in the heat of the battle and potentially looking at his downfall. Because the power the one above him held was no laughing matter, it far surpassed him already without all of Ichigo’s abilities awakened. 

He therefore slackened his body somewhat, silently giving the impression that he had made his choice. Since the only object that could help him, laid locked up under great security a couple of floors above them. And even then he would need some time to let the Hogyoku settle into his body to allow his transformation. 

Kyouka Suigetsu disappeared, but the hand in his hair reappeared to drag him down, off of the chair to kneel in front of Shirosaki. The waistband of the hakama was dragged down not a moment later and the erection that sprang free absolutely confirmed his earlier thoughts regarding the Hollow, he was heavy and throbbing to spring in action. 

As he reached up to take a hold of the length, Shirosaki cooed while shooing his palm out of the way, “No hands, I’m sure ya can manage without holding on ta me, just open that mouth of yours.” 

His hand retreated, but he didn’t fold his palms into his lap, he made sure to brace himself on his knees just in case the other thought he would allow the Hollow to merely skull fuck him. He may have yielded to the Hollow, but he was no mere sex slave. 

A he stuck out his tongue, a hint of anticipation flashed in those yellow eyes, before Sousuke gradually leaned up on his knees to drag his tongue along the other’s cock. He stopped stretching at a certain height so he only needed to dip his head up and down whenever he set out to please the Hollow. 

It wasn’t fear that made him delicately lap at the hard rod, nor was it inexperience. He had done this before, but never under such pressure. He knew that he was allowed to handle the length a little rougher, because when indulging in himself, his palm practically squeezed the pleasure out of himself. But the threat of giving an underwhelming performance might be making him a little hesitant. 

As his clumsy wet trail went back down to about the albino’s slightly darker balls, he nuzzled into the wrinkly skin, ignoring the insane gleam in the other’s eyes. Shirosaki repositioned his stance, feet spreading a little wider and head cocked to the side to observe his actions better. 

That almost fascinating deep stare spurred him on to suck at the heavy sack, a process that earned him a definite pleasure filled grunt. He wanted to evoke similar sounds out of Shirosaki, but his awkward position had the muscles in the back of his legs protesting lightly. Glancing back up at his partner, he returned that fierce gaze while he journeyed back up again. It was mesmerising in a way, the insanity behind that look was intensely enthralling, making him momentarily forget the strain in his legs. 

It was all about keeping the Hollow pleased and somehow that made him hot as well. 

He nipped at the head, just briefly giving the albino the feeling of his warm mouth around where it was heavily needed. But as his lips trailed the wet sides his tongue just travelled along, it truly surprised him how much control the white version of Ichigo had. He thought for sure that his teasing would have had Shirosaki redirecting his aim to choke him on the rod, since not many owned that kind of patience while at the brink of getting a blowjob. 

That patience had to be rewarded: Sousuke went back up to the tip, but this time allowed the length of Shirosaki’s erection to pass through. He slobbered down, almost depending on the movement of his thighs to angle up and down, instead of just moving his head. Although it was partially done to relief the strain in his muscles. 

While he lazily sucked the slippery cock in and out, he caught the handle of Kyouka Suigetsu out of the corner of his eye. His sword was used as some sort of support by the Hollow, he heavily leaned his weight upon his zanpakuto. In the guise of pretending he could actually use some support himself, he reached out, but his hand was shoved aside before it could even reach Kyouka Suigetsu. 

Hips started to gyrate into his mouth, generally distracting him, but it was at a pace where he could still refrain from gagging himself. He hollowed his cheeks for good measure, allowing the other to buck repeatedly in between his lips. 

No hands disappeared into his hair to guide him, the only time Shirosaki regained his clutch in his hair it was done in order to yank him off of the other’s length. The Hollow then dragged him over to the table and with one swoop shoved the tea service off of the table. 

He was far more annoyed at the porcelain that hit the ground along with his favourite tea, than being manhandled to bend over like a bitch in heat. Though protesting the other’s lack of respect had Shirosaki demanding, “Shut it! Ye’re not done yet.” 

His cape was dragged off, his hakama was dragged down and joined the floor where his zanpakuto was dropped, before he heard the other spitting behind him. Turned out it was in the other’s hand as Sousuke felt said appendage squirming in between and underneath his hips to fondle his own hardened cock to full mast. His pelvis raised just a little, jutting out his ass, to offer the albino more leverage to work with. The slick palm was good enough to rut into. 

It’s a wonder that he received a somewhat return in favour considering it was a Hollow he was about to have sex with. 

“Ye’re pretty useful, I wouldn’t want ta destroy something so sweet.” 

He had barely heard the whisper or he was made aware of the bottle of lube that was mysteriously placed next to him. The nudge of the head of Shirosaki’s cock against his ass though, momentarily broke him out of his own selfish need to reach that peek of pleasure. 

And as gentle as the Hollow previously was, when the albino breached him, the barriers holding back his instincts seemingly loosened, since the pace was rough and hard from then on. 

He was being thrust into vigorously, but not once did the Hollow retreat his palm that was still wrapped around Sousuke’s cock. The rhythmic pounding automatically made Sousuke deliciously slide into the fist that was wet with his own pre-cum. 

And as animalistic as their rutting even was, it was probably the most satisfying partner he had ever had. Which was an odd thing to say considering Hollows were worth nothing to him, except as a sacrifice. 

He was climaxing after a brutal thrust against his prostrate, it came suddenly, like a train wreck that he was trembling from his sudden high, practically begging the Hollow to stop for just a moment in order to get his bearings under control. The hand around his cock disappeared, but it didn’t matter because the continuous slams into him, practically milked the rest of his orgasm out of him. 

And Shirosaki didn’t slow down, not even for a second, even though he was a begging mess by then. On the contrary, the Hollow made sure he couldn’t escape any punishing thrust by tightly anchoring him by the hips. Until he was seeded properly, although his release didn’t have the albino backing off instantly, a couple of lazy halfhearted slams into him still followed. 

Their disconnection was coupled with a harsh, “I think ya learned your place, so I’ll just keep ya around for as long as you’re useful ta me.” 

Well, the albino would have another thing coming; as long as Shirosaki was useful to Sousuke, he didn’t have to worry that Sousuke would rebel against him. Because once he started planning... 

At least Shirosaki had the benefit of the doubt by being his creation, so were his Espada and Arrancar, but Shirosaki was made to challenge him. And today he provided the truth that he was actually capable of that. He may have lost his crown as Hollow king, but there was still a spot at the top of the Royal Realm; his ultimate goal. And just maybe, his albino would come in handy indeed as a leverage against Soul Society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: I want to give a big thank you to my two lovely betas: Extinctgem79 and Hisuiryuu, because they’re truly irreplaceable!!
> 
> Secondly, I really liked doing these smut request even if I had to come up with most of the general background myself, since those scenarios came to me easily. Except ShirosakiXAizen, even though I liked it in the end anyhow. Writing Aizen in so many different pairs was a true challenge and I totally loved it! XD 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, a big thank you for those who sent in requests and liked it!!


End file.
